HOGWARTS THE MAGIC SCHOOL
by Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS
Summary: Setelah tugas pertama usai ada tugas tambahan yang tidak di duga-duga oleh Naruto? di bulan ini hubungannya dengan sang pujaan hati renggang apa masalahnya?/ nyempil slash sedikit/straight/ooc/oc/NaruX/gaje/gado-gado/Chapt er 8 apdet/ sorry atas keterlambatannya/ RnR pliss/
1. Surat, Diagon Alley dan tongkat

Hola jumpa lagi ama author yang paling imoet di dunia *duagh, di tendang sama Tsunade dan sakura* langsung saja baca fic dari author abal yang ganteng ini,

Sakura : Dasar chouji lo

Uchisaso : Jangan bilang yah

Sakura : Biarin ajha

Uchisaso : Gue bikin lo derita di fic yang lain mau *death glare sasuke mode : on

Sakura : Maafin saya author ganteng *muji-muji sambil sujud

Uchisaso : Baiklah gue maafin lu tapi kita mulai saja fic abal ini

_)_)_)_)_(_(_(_(_

Rate : K+ semi T

Pairing : Emang ada ya,

Disclamer : Naruto dkk itu punya Kishimoto-sensei dan Harpot dkk punya J.K Rowling.

Sumarry : suatu pagi naruto mendapatkan surat yang di belakangnya ada cap huruf H yang sekelilingnya ada gambar Singa,Ular,Gagak/elang,dan Rubah yang membuat dia berbeda 180 derajat dari ninja lainnya.

**SURAT,DIAGON ALLEY, TONGKAT**

_**]'NARUTO POV'[**_

Suatu pagi di apertemen no 31 ada kejadian yang sangat membingungkan bagi naruto yang baru bangun pagi, karena dia baru saja mendapatkan surat dari antah berantah yang bertuliskan namanya lengkap tapi tanpa perangko.

MR. NARUTO ACTHUR UZUMAKI

APERTEMEN NAGOYA NO 31

KONOHA, JEPANG

Naruto heran dengan surat itu namanya di tambah oleh 'ACTHUR' yang tidak ada dinamanya sebenarnya, dia pun belum juga membuka surat itu, dia simpan dibelakang tubuhnya ditempat semacam dompet(author : bingung apalah itu). 'Hari baru misi baru yey, moga-moga si kakek tua itu kasih misi yang agak payahaan'. Dia pun berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat pertemuan dengan team 7.

_**]'NORMAL POV'[**_

"Huuh, lama banget sih Kakashi-sensei",keluh Sakura. 'Kalau tuh guru gak muncul aku bakalan pulang'kata nurani sakura

"Halo maaf guru telat karena...",kata-kata Kakashi-_sensei _dipotong oleh ke empat sebenarnya tiga anggota team 7 (anggap saja jika Sai masuk team 7 inti)

"Tersesat dijalan yang namanya kehidupan",kata SasuSaku bareng. Mereka berdua saling melirik.

"Atau membantu nenek dijalan",kata Sai datar. Cuma Naruto yang gak meledek gurunya itu.

"Baiklah maafkan guru ya",seru Kakashi-_sensei _sambil mengaruk rambutnya.

"Tiada maaf bagimu _sensei _BAKA",seru ketiga orang itu,kecuali Naruto dia sedang badmood sekarang.

"Eh, perasaan hari ini ada yang aneh deh",seru Sakura.

"Apa?",tanya Sasuke dan Sai.

"Tuh kan aneh",seru Sakura lagi.

"Apanya yang aneh Sakura?",tanya Kakashi-_sensei _yang penasaran juga.

"Biasanyakan Naruto yang ribut dan Sasuke yang paling diam, tapi..",ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Kakashi dan Sai.

"Sekarang terbalikkan",sambung Kakashi-_sensei _dan Sai.

Ucapan Kakashi-_sensei _dan Sai itu di balas angukan setuju Sakura. Merasa dibicarakan Sasuke yang tadi ke toilet mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa?",tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tukaran tubuh ya sama Naruto atau ini kau yang lagi nyamar jadi Sasuke?",tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Gak kok, kami gak bertukar tubuh, sumpah",kata Sasuke sambil ngangkat jarinya seperti huruf 'V'.

"Terus kenapa kamu berubah menjadi cerewet sedangkan Naruto menjadi kalem",seru Sakura dan Sai.

"Tanya aja sama orangya, aku juga penasan sama jawabannya"kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah kita tanya aja sama dia",kata Sakura.

"Naruto",tidak ada sahutan. "Naruto",tidak ada sahutan juga, sampai akhirnya...

**]'**_**NARUTO POV'[**_

'Bagaimana ini, masa aku harus ke Inggris sih apalagi membeli barang-barang sekolah sihir di Diagon Alley, lagi pula aku kan gak tahu apa Hogwarts itu? Untung aja tuh surat udah ku bales dulu kalau gak...',pikiran Naruto berkecamuk

"Naruto",sayup-sayup kudengar suara dari ke tiga temannya dan satu _sensei_, tetapi masih tetap ku acuhkan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya yang berubah menjadi encer. "Naruto",teriakan itu yang membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

_**]'NORMAL POV'[**_

Setelah lama dibangunkan dari lamunannya, Naruto akhirnya tersadarkan juga dari lamunannya. Tahu sampai ke tiga teman dan satu _sensei-nya_ itu hampir dehidrasi gara-gara cuma bangunin Naruto dari lamunannya tersebut.

"Hn",kata Naruto.

'Benar-benar ketularan Sasuke ni orang, sampai ngikutin aksen Sasuke segala',batin Kakashi-_sensei_,Sakura dan Sai.

"Ada apa kok manggil-manggil aku",kata Naruto santai.

"Kamu kenapa Naruto,pertanyaan dan sapaan kami ga di jawab",kata Sakura sebagai perwakilan dari ke empatnya.

"Aku lagi mikirin untuk ke kantor hokage",seru Naruto pasrah.

"Ngapain minta misi baru ya!",seru yang lain kompak

"Gak, aku gak minta misi baru kok, dah",seru naruto sambil menghilang langsung ke kantor hokage.

"Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?",tanya Sakura kepada yang lain. Yang lainnya hanya nyahut dengan gelengan kepala saja, ini yang membuat Sakura makin kesal.

_**KANTOR HOKAGE/KEDIAMAN HOKAGE**_

Naruto telah sampai di depan pintu kantor hokage dan dia memasuki pintunya setelah di suruh oleh sandaime hokage tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto?",Sandaime pun memulai pertanyaannya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi apakah tuan hokage tahu ini surat dari siapa!",kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan surat yang dia terima tadi pagi.

"Ini adalah lambang Hogwarts",kata Sandaime."Tapi tunggu dulu harusnya mereka mengirim orang untuk memberitahumu kamu kan kelahiran Muggle",sambungnya.

"Aku gak tau, mungkin dari ayah atau ibuku adalah penyihir",kata Naruto.

"Baiklah naruto tunggu sebentar ya ",kata Sandaime dan dia pun berkata jurus yang dipakainya hingga sesuatu terjadi, keluar Jiraiya dan Tsunade (anggap kalau Tsunade sudah di angkat jadi hokage kelima dan hokage ketiga belum mati).

"Ada apa Hiruzen-_sensei,_kenapa memanggil kami",kata Tsunade manis sekali (author: bahaya akan datang^^) dan tentu tidak lupa denga Shizune yang membawa ton-ton di panggil juga denga jurus kuchiyose terbalik.

"Ini Naruto bingung tentang suratnya itu , tapi kalau dia kelahiran Muggle seharusnya harus ada yang datang ke sini tapi kalau berdarah half-bold atau murni pasti dikirim suratkan jadi apa yang Naruto alami ini",kata Sandaime panjang lebar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hogwarts?",tanya Tsunade dan di bales angukan, lalu Tsunade menyambung perkataanya tadi. "Berarti itu sudah jelas antara Half-bold dan Murni kan".

"Iya Juga sih,berarti dia harus pergi tahun depan!",Tanya Sandaime, yang di bales sama Tsunade angukan.

_**]'SEMBILAN BULAN KEMUDIAN'[**_

Sekarang Naruto sudah siap berangkat menuju Inggris ke tempat Uzumaki mansion, yang artiny dia akan menghabiskan dua minggu di mansion peninggalan keluarga ibu sedangkan ayahnya memang ada mansionnya di Inggris karenakan dia itu kelahiran darah murni, sebenarnya gak minta sih tapi harta Naruto sungguh banyak yang terkubur di bank penyihir. Naruto pun pamitan pada team 7 yang dia cintai itu selama sembilan bulan itu kekuatan naruto telah meingkat dan mereka sekarang sudah Jounin, selama sembilan bulan naruto sudah menguasai semua elemen dan jenis jutsu mulai ninjutsu sampai fuinjutsu.

"Selamat tinggal semua, mungkin aku akan lama di Hogwarts dan balik sini cuma liburan musim panas saja",kata Naruto sedih. Adegan berlanjut ke pelukan yang panjang.

"Sudah siapkan Naruto!",tanya Jiraiya padanya yang dibales olehnya dengan angukan. Hanya hitungan detik mereka telah sampai di Inggris.

"Naruto buka matamu!",perintah Jiraiya. Naruto pun membuka matanya dan harus beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari siang di Inggris. Mereka tadi memang sengaja berangkat pas watu malam tiba, biar cepat sampai. Karena kelelahan Naruto pun langsung tidur dikamar mansion mewah tersebut.

_**]'PAGINYA'[**_

Naruto dan Jiraiya berangkat ke Leaky Cauldron untukk pergi ke Diagon Alley sebelum itu mereka harus masuk ke bawah tanah di bank penyihir. Mereka berangkat menggunakan bubuk floo dan seperti yang kita ketahui jika memakai bubuk floo akan membuat bajumu menjadi berantakan dan 'sedikit' kotor.

"Huh, kalau gini gak akan lagi deh memakai bubuk ini",omel Naruto.

"Sudahla Naruto!",seru Jiraiya. "Hai Tom, ada Butterber tidak",lanjut Jiraiya sambil memesan minuman.

"Ada kok, berapa?",tanya Tom ramah kepad Jiraiya.

"Dua saja",seru Jiraiya sambil menyuruh Naruto duduk di meja yang ditunjuk Jiraiya.

Tempat ini adalah suatu tempat terkenal di dunia sihir, disini banyak orang yang duduk dan memesan yang aneh, salah satu contohnya nenek yang duduk di dekat jendela itu, dia hanya memesan jantung naga mentah dan memakannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba suasan yang telah ramai di leaky Cauldron menjadi ramai karena kedatangan dua orang. Satu orang badannya besar seperti raksasa dan satu lagi seorang anak yang kurus dan memiliki luka di bagian dahinya.

"Harry Potter, salam kenal namaku...",seru orang kerdil itu sambil menyalami anak yang bernama Harry.

Jiriya membawakan minum dari tempat Tom ke tempat Naruto, dia begitu kaget dengan perubahan di tempat yang di tujunya, di situ sudah sepi tetapi masih ada Naruto disitu.

"Kau belum Minum kan Naru!",tanya Jiraiya sambil menyerahkan Butterber ke Naruto.

"Minuman apa ini Jiraiya-_sensei?_",tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya.

"Ini namanya Butterber, rasanya enak kok",kata Jiraiya sambil meminum seteguk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Naruto pun mengikuti Jiraiya ragu-ragu dan meminum hanya sedikit saja, rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan Naruto pun meminumnya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Sehabis ini kita akan ke Gringrots(Author : betul gak sih), baru setelah itu kita beli perlengkapan yang lainnya",kata Jiraiya memberitahukan pada Naruto.

Mereka pun pergi ke belakang Leaky Cauldron dan Jiraiya mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dia bergumam "dua ke kanan, dua kekiri, dua ke atas dua ke bawah dan dua tengah".

"Selamat datang di Diagon Alley!",seru Jiraiya.

Tempat yang Naruto kira hanya tembok saja itu pun membuka, tembok yang tadi berubah menjadi sebentuk gerbang dan menapampakkan dirinya sebenarnya. Seperti tidak mau kelewatan melihatnya Naruto pun melihat ke sekelilingnya dia harap semoga barang-barang ini bisa dia beli. Tiba-tiba Jiraiya berhenti dan berbicara pada Naruto.

"Gringrots tempat penyihir menyimapan uangnya, ayo Naruto",seru Jiraiya.

Tempat ini sangat mewah dan besar dan penuh dengan mahluk pendek yang tingginya sekitar bahunya naruto, dia mendengar Jiraiya berbicara, "Mereka adalah Goblin, Naruto dan jangan pernah kau bisa mencuri di sini",seru Jiraiya.

Mereka pun berjalan lagi ketempat goblin yang berada di ujung.

"Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, mau ke lemari besinya",kata Jiraiya.

"Apakah ada kuncinya _sir?_",tanya Goblin tersebut.

"Ini",kata Jiraiya sambil mengangsurkan sebuah kunci.

Goblin itu pun meneliti dengan sangat teliti, dan dia pun memanggil Goblin lainnya.

"Azele, Mr. Uzumaki akan mengambil uangnya, anatar mereka",perintah Goblin itu.

"Baik",seru Azele, goblin itu pun menunjuk tangan dan mengarahkan Naruto ke sebuah pintu, Naruto dan Jiraiya mengikutinya.

Ruangan itu lebih kecil dari pada ruangan tadi, yang berbeda di situ hanyalah sebuah kereta tanpa kuda ataupun mesin.

"Hei Naru, cepatlah masuk ke sini",kata Jiraiya keras dan bergaung *tentu saja*.

Naruto pun berjalan masuk dan duduk di kereta tersebut. Kereta pun berjalan sangat cepat, karena keluarga Uzumaki itu adalah keluarga yang lebih tua maka kereta itu bergerak ke dasar. Kereta itu bergerak dan terus bergerak, Naruto pun menutup mata untuk mengurangi rasa mual di perutnya, kereta itu pun memelan ketika mereka akan sampai di ruangan bank itu, dan kereta itupun berhenti bergerak di depan ruangan bernomor 11011 itu. Goblin itu pun turun dari kereta dan mereka mengikutinya.

"Ruangan no 11011, ruangan keluarga Uzumaki, silahkan Naru semua ini milikmu",kata Jiraiya.

Pintu itu pun membuka apa yang ada disitu, dan didalam situ ada bergunung-gunung keping emas, perak, dan perunggu.

"Keping emas ini namanya galeon, dan perak sickle, dan perunggu ini knut",jelas Jiraiya.

Narutopun mengambil bergenggam-genggam emas,sickle, dan knut itu dan memasuki itu ke tas kecil *memakai mantra pembesar* itu hingga mengisinya seperempat dari isi tas itu.

"Ayo Naruto, kita harus memakal uangmu untuk membeli perlengkapanmu",kata Jiraiya. Narutopun memasuki senggenggam lagi ke tasnya itu. Merekapun menaiki lagi kereta itu menuju atas ketempat yang terang. Mereka akhirnya sampai di ruangan itu lagi dan bergerak menuju ruangan besar itu, perlu bebera[a waktu untuk membiasakan lagi dengan terangnya sinar matahari.

"Naruto belilah dulu tongkatmu dulu, aku akan ke Leaky Cauldron untuk membeli Butterber lagi",kata Jiraiya.

Narutopun memasuki toko yang berpapan nama _Ollivanders 324 SM_ yang lainnya tidak bisa di baca oleh Naruto karena sudah mengelupas. Untuk toko yang terkenal ini sungguh aneh karena toko ini begitu padat dengan kotak-kotak pipih.

"Halo apa ada orang disini?",tanya Naruto.

"Nama kamu pasti Uzumaki",seru seseorang.

"I..iya",kata Naruto takut.

"Ibumu menyukai tongkat dedalu 15 inchi dan berintikan bulu ekor unicorn, dan Ayahmu lebih menyukai tongkat kenari 37 centi dengan inti nadi jantung Naga lentur, tadi ku bilang kalau mereka menyukai tongkatnya kan tetapi sebenarnya tongkatlah yang menyukai mereka, nah Mr. Uzumaki tangan apa yang biasa kamu gunakan untuk menyihir?",seru Ollivanders.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin tangan kananku",kata Naruto dan Ollivanderpun mengukur tangan kanannya itu atau itulah yang di sangka Naruto.

"Cukup, coba ini Mr. Uzumaki kayu _holly _30 centi denagan inti nadi Jantung Naga",seru Ollivandres.

Naruto pun menggerakkan tongkatnya tetapi Ollivanders menukarnya lagi dengan tongkat lagi, dan terus seperti itu sampai dia berhenti di satu tongkat.

"Nah, kita coba dulu ini _aster_ 40 centi dengan inti bulu ekor unicorn, cocok untuk",seru Ollivanders

Naruto mencoba menggerakannya dan tangannya sungguh terasa hangat dan burung merpati terbang dari dalam tongkatnya itu, dan Naruto pun membayar tongkatnya itu dengan 25 galeon, Naruto pun pergi dari toko Ollivanders ke toko buku itu tanpa memperhatikan tandanya, dia membeli semua buku pelajarannya dan tentu dia membeli buku apa saja tentang sihir. Naruto pun pergi ke Madam Malkins tempat untuk membeli seragamnya dia mengepas semua itu dan membayarnya, Naruto bertemu dengan Jiraiya dan dia memasuki semua ke dalam tas kecil satunya lagi (dia membawa tiga tas). Merekapun pergi ke Leaky Cauldron dan kembali ke Mansion Uzumaki dengan bubuk Floo.

"Hari Yang melelahkan, untung saja aku akan pergi dua minggu lagi, selamat malam Naruto",ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Minna : akhirnya usai sudah ficku, walau selesai dengan terpaksa sih.

Sasuke: Gue kenapa jadi cerewet di sini sich

Minna : Biar saja donk, bingung nih nentuin Naruto di mana, di Gryfindor or Ravenclaw ya.

Naruto : Gryfindor ajha deh.

Minna : Yang nentuin tuh bukan lo tau tapi REVIEW.

Naruto : Please REVIEW ya, dan masukin aku di Gryfindor, PLEASE.

Minna : Sudah Sana lo, akhir kata Please REVIEWnya ya.

PS : Fic ku sebelumnya belum ku lanjuti jadi maad kan aku, aku gak tau lanjuti cerita jadi beberapa Chapter, jadi maafin aku


	2. Hari keberangkatan dan seleksi asrama

**Hola saya kembali lagi, baiklah bacalah dengan khimat hasil karya saya ini, okey, habis itu review ya.**

**Harry : Chap ini isinya gue ya!**

**Author : Belum tentu Harry, tapie tenang saja ada dirimu kok.**

**Naruto : Gue di masukkan di mana nieh, Gryfindor kan.**

**Author : Belum tentu loh, lihat aja, mungkin di chapter depan atau yang ini**

**Harry : Okey deh, dari pada baca omongan ini, mending baca yang di bawah deh.**

**Author : Itu gue yang bilang tau *mendorong Harry* ya udah silahkan membaca fanfic ini.  
**

* * *

**Title : Hogwarts the magic school**

**Pairing : HarGin, HarCho,VicHarmione,RonLav,RonMione,NarLun,NarGin, berubah-ubah.**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Disclamer : Naruto and Friend milik Masashi-**_sensei_** dan Harry Potter milik my teacher J.K Rowling.**

**Warning : AU,EYD tidak pas (padahal anak guru BI),gaje, bisa berubah n multi POV.**

* * *

**Mauri minna-uchisaso mempersembahkan:**

**}{Hari keberangkatan dan Seleksi Asrama}{**

Sudah tiga minggu Naruto di Uzumaki manor, dia sudah banyak menguasai sihir mulai dari yang kecil seperti mantra pelayang sampai yang susah yaitu mantra perluasan, semua telah di kuasai oleh Naruto. Sekarang Naruto sedang bermain Quiddicth di halaman belakang kastil, sebelumnya dia tidak tahu apa itu Quiddicth, dia baru tahu ketika Jiraiya menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya permainan Quidditch itu sangatlah mudah.

"Tuan, waktunya makan malam!",seru suara nyaring peri rumah.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana Pouch",kata Naruto pada peri rumah tersebut.

Naruto pun langsung menuju ruang makan yang jaraknya dua ruangan dari ruang kamar mandi. Naruto pun duduk di dekat perapian dan dia membatu ketika Jiraiya kembali dengan menggunakan bubuk floo, membawa...

"Hinata",seru Naruto girang.

"Ha...hai... Naruto",kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hinata akan memasuki Hogwarts juga Naruto",kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

"Beneran, berarti kita akan ke Diagon Aley lagi",terka Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naru, oh ya aku akan pergi dulu ke konoha untuk menjemput Neji dan Lee",kata Jiraiya.

"Neji dan Lee penyihir juga _sensei_ ?",tanya Naruto.

"Iya tetapi Neji sudah kelas dua sedangkan Lee baru masuk sepertimu",kata Jiraiya sebelum dia 'dijilat api' dan menghilang.

"Hinata ayo makan, makanan di sini enak lo, walaupun ga ada ramen sih",kata Naruto sambil memakan steak,ricotto,escadot dan pizza dengan minumnya jus labu,apel,dan timun.

Hinata pun duduk di samping Naruto sambil memakan makanan vegetarian kesukaannya dan dengan meminum jus apel setelah beberapa sendok dan tiga teguk jus apel di makan, Jiraiya akhirnya datang dengan membawa beberapa koper dan tiga orang.

"Tadi katanya Lee dan Neji saja kenapa membawa Tenten?",tanya Naruto.

"Masa sih, aku pikir udah ku bilang deh",Kata Jiraiya bingung.

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa ero-_sensei_",seru Naruto kesal.

"Oke kalau begitu sudahku jelaskan",seru Jiraiya.

"Terserahmu saja lah", seru Naruto kesal. "Selamat datang di Uzumaki manor",sambung Naruto.

"Wow, ini sungguh mewah",kata Tenten penuh kekaguman.

"Lee, lihat",seru Naruto pada Rock Lee sebelum merubah rambutnya menjadi berwarna oranye.

"Wow,hebat sekali Naruto",seru Lee.

"Kau _metamorpogus_ Naruto?",tanya Neji.

"Iya Neji",kata Naruto cuek sambil memamerkan lagi sihirnya kepada Lee.

"Oh iya, bagaimana surat kalian dikirimi?",tanya Naruto pada semua yang di ruang makan itu.

"Aku di datangi sama seorang penyihir dan dia bilang jika aku penyihir,awalnya aku ga percaya tapi setelah dia yakini aku, aku jadi percaya dan dia memberikan aku uang untuk membeli kebutuhan sekolahku",kata Lee panjang lebar sambil memakan steak dan meminum jus labu dan pernyataan senada juga di ucapkan oleh Ten-ten.

"Kalau aku, a...a...ku dikirimkan surat oleh hogwarts melalui burung hantu",kata Hinata.

"Lee minjam tas mu dong!",seru Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Lee.

"Untuk apa Naruto?",tanya Lee sambil mengangsurkan tasnya pada Naruto.

"Buat ini",seru Naruto sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya dan membaca sebuah mantra ke dalam tas tersebut. "Aku pikir ini akan berguna nanti",lanjut Naruto sambil mengembalikkan tas itu kepada Lee.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto",tanya Neji penyasaran.

"Aku lakukan mantra perluasan",kata Naruto sambil memakan pudingnya.

"Mantra perluasan?",tanya Neji memastikan apa yang dia dengar.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa sih",tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Itu pelajaran kelas tujuh Naruto, darimana kau belajar!",jelas Neji pada Naruto.

"Oh, memang iya aku itu sudah banyak menguasainya dari mantra layang sampai mantra perluasan, terus aku juga menguasai ramuan dari obat batuk sampai polyjuice aku sudah menguasai transfigurasi dari meruabah korek menjadi jarum sampai merubah landak menjadi bantal, serta sejarah sihir aku sudah menguasainya",jelas Naruto pada Neji.

"Lebih baik kau masuk Ravenclaw saja kalau begitu Naruto",usul Neji pada Naruto setelah penjelasan panjang Naruto.

"Aku malah berharap masuk Gryfindor, walaupun Ravenclaw juga tidak buruk",kata Naruto.

"Kalian ini lagi bicarakan apa sih?",tanya Lee dan Tenten.

Sebagai penjelasan dari percakapan antara Naruto dan Neji, Naruto pun melemparkan buku sejarah Hogwarts kepada Lee dan Tenten dan seketika merekapun telah paham apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan Neji.

"Jadi kamu mau masuk mana Naruto?",tanya Lee.

"Aku tidak tahu, kita tidak akan tahu kita akan masuk di asrama mana sampai kita di seleksi",jelas Naruto.

"Apakah kita di seleksi memakai sihir Naruto?",tanya Tenten agak cemas.

"Mungkin saja Tenten",kata Naruto penuh misteri.

"Waktunya tidur anak-anak,kalian harus berangkat ke Diagon Aley besok pagi",perintah Jiraiya.

"Oh ya, perempuan di sebelah kiri sedangkan laki-laki di sebelah kanan",kata Naruto.

"Kau dimana Naruto?",tanya NeLeHiTen.

"Aku, aku di kamarku di tingkat atas",kata Naruto kepada teman-temannya sambil berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai teratas Uzumaki manor.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke kamar mereka selama tinggal di Uzumaki manor. Mereka tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Diagon Aley dan merekapun tertidur dengan impian tentang dunia sihir yang akan mereka masuki dan akan mereka jelajahi sebagai seorang penyihir bukanlah seorang Ninja.

~_~+~)+~_~+~)+~_~)~)~))~)~)~))~)~)~))~)~)~((~)~(~)(~~))~)~(~)~)~

* * *

Mentari pagi menyinari hari itu dengan semangat yang membara dan cahaya mentari perlahan-lahan membuat seorang anak manusia terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak, anak manusia itu pun bergerak menuju kamar mandinya untuk mandi dan diapun melakukannya dengan cepat, dia memakai pakaian dengan atasan kaos oranye dengan sedikit merah, bawahan celana jeans belel, membawa tas kecil dan syal kuningnya. Dia bergerak menuju ruang makan dengan setengah berlari.

"Pagi",teriak Naruto ceria.

"Pagi tuan, tuan mau sarapan?",tanya peri rumah yang bernama Pouch.

"Tentu saja",kata Naruto sambil memungut buku Sejarah Hogwartsnya dan memasuki ke dalam sebuah tas kecil.

Perlahan semua penghuni manor itu telah terbangun dan merekapun memakan sarapan dengan enggan, cuma Naruto yang memakan sarapanya dengan senang. merekapun bergerak ke perapian.

"Okey, kita akan pergi melalui bubuk floo, Naruto kau duluan",perintah Jiraiya.

"Siap _sensei!_",kata Naruto sambil menggengam bubuk floo itu dan dia mulai teriak dengan jelas "Leaky Cauldron", dan dia berputar dengan cepat kedalam lubang yang gelap dan dia pun merasakan kakinya berpijak kembali. Naruto keluar dari perapian ke tempat minum untuk memesan butterber dengan Tom, dan di belakangnya banyak yang sudah tiba dengan selamat dan Jiraiya yang terakhir.

"Pagi Jiraiya mau pesan apa?",tanya Tom ramah.

"Aku mau memesan lima butterber",kata Jiraiya pada Tom.

"Butterber itu apa sih?",tanya NeLeHiTen.

"Butterber itu minuman, enak loh",jelas Naruto sambil meminum beberapa teguk lagi dari cangkirnya.

"Oh iya, aku duluan ya, soalnya banyak yang harus ku beli lagi nieh",kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju belakang toko tersebut.

"Apa yang ada di Diagon Aley itu Neji?",tanya Lee.

"Isi dari Diagon Aley itu bermacam-macam yang di jual disana,seperti buku,tongkat,sapu,bank,dan masih banyak lagi yang di jual disana",kata Neji sambil meminum Butterbernya lagi.

"Sudah waktunya anak-anak, kita akan pergi ke Gringrots dulu untuk mengantarkan Hinata ke lemari besinya habis itu kalian bertiga akan membeli tongkat,jubah,buku,kuali dan sebagaiannya",seru Jiraiya panjang lebar dan menyuruh mereka ke belakang toko itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju tembok dibelakang Leaky Cauldron, tentu saja Jiraiya melakukan itu seperti waktu bersama Naruto. Ketika sentuhan terakhir dari tongkat Jiraiya itu menyentuh tembok itu, terbentuklah gerbang di sana dan mereka memasuki itu, Lee, Tenten, Hinata terkagum-kagum dibuatnya mereka mengarahkan mata mereka ke penjuru Diagon Aley, dan mereka berhenti ketika mereka sampai ke suatu bangunan megah yang berwarna putih itu.

"Selamat datang di Gringrotts, tempat yang paling aman setelah Hogwarts",kata Jiraiya riang.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Goblin di sebelah kiri itu.

"Ehm, Miss Hinata Hyuga dan Mrs. Neji Hyuga ingin mengambil uangnya",kata Jiraiya.

"Apakah Miss Hyuga and Mr. Hyuga mempunyai kuncinya _sir_",cicit goblin itu.

"Ini",kata Jiraiya sambil mengangsurkan kuncinya.

Goblin itu memeriksa kuncinya dengan teliti dan dia menyuruh mereka untuk mengikuti Goblin yang lainnya. Mereka pun menaiki kereta menuju lemari besi keluarga hyuga, mereka bergerak dengan cepat mengarah kedalam perut bumi.

* * *

Kita tinggalkan masalah Jiraiya, kita beralih ke Naruto yang sedang berada di _Flourish and Blotts _dia sedang mencari buku tentang transfigurasi dan dia memilih buku itu bukunya berjudul _Cara untuk Menjadi Animagus._ Dia mencari yang lain dan itu membuat jubahnya penuh dengan buku, dan dia pun menghampiri sebuah meja untuk membayarnya dan sungguh di luar dugaan sang pemilik toko memandangnya dengan heran.

"Berapa semua ini?",tanya Naruto pada pemilik toko buku itu.

"Hm, 325 galeon 25 sickle dan 31 knut",kata pemilik toko itu.

"Ini ",kata Naruto sambil mengangsurkan uangnya, Naruto memasuki buku-buku kecil itu ke dalam tas kecilnya dan tentu saja itu muat, pemilik toko buku itu terkagum-kagum

Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi mengunjungi toko _Jubah untuk Segala Kesempatan Kreasi Madam Malkin_ untuk mengepaskan beberapa jubah sekolahnya.

"Hogwarts nak, ini lagi ngepas satu!",seru Madam Malkin.

"Iya Madam",kata Naruto dan duduk di samping anak berambut hitam.

"Hogwarts juga, ku harap aku bisa membawa sapu, kau mau di asrama mana?, kalau aku ingin di _Sleytherin_ coba kau bayangkan jika aku di _Gryfindor_ aku akan minta dad untuk pindahkan aku ke _Durmstrang _atau _Beaubatonx_",kata anak itu panjang lebar.

"A...a..aku tidak tahu, dan kita tidak tahu sampai kita di seleksikan!",kata Naruto terpana.

"Iya sih, emang kita tidak tahu di mana kita akan di tempati!",kata anak itu.

"Oh ya, di mana orang tuamu?",tanya anak itu.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal",jawab Naruto dingin.

Merasa aura semakin dingin Naruto tidak melanjuti percakapan dengan anak itu, dan jubah anak itu telah usai di buat ole madam Malkin.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!",seru anak itu sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto mencoba membalas dengan senyuman juga tetapi itu tidak bisa, dan mengakibatkan dia membentuk seringaian saja.

"Hai Naruto, kau di sini",seru Lee ketika melihat Naruto.

"Hn",jawab Naruto.

"Ini nak, ini jubahmu",kata Madam Malkin sambil menyerahkan jubahnya itu.

"Berapa Madam?",tanya Naruto.

"50 galeon, 10 sickle, 25 knut",jawab Madam Malkin sambil mengukur jubahnya LeTeHin.

"Kalian mau kutunggu atau tidak?",tanya Naruto pada LeTeHin sambil mengangsurkan uangnya.

"Tunggu saja lah",jawab LeTeHin.

"Okey, oh ya buku kalian siapa yang beli?",tanya Naruto sambil membuka buku sejarah sihirbya.

"Jiraiya-_sensei",_Jawab Ten-ten.

"Ooh, Nanti kalau di Hogwarts jangan panggil guru dengan _sensei_ ya",seru Naruto.

"Iyaaaaaaa",jawab Lee dan Ten-ten.

Setelah mengepas jubah mereka, mereka pun pergi menemui Jiraiya dan Neji yang berada di Leaky Cauldron, dan mereka kembali ke Uzumaki manor melalui jaringan floo.

* * *

Satu September telah datang dan pada pagi itu Uzumaki manor nampak sibuk, tak terkecuali Naruto, dia sedang mengepak barangnya ke kopernya. Walaupun Naruto menguasai mantra perluasan dia harus membawa kopernya. Naruto membawa bukunya di tas kecilnya, uangnya di tas kecilnya yang lain, dan membawa burung hantu berwarna coklat dengan sedikit garis hitam dibagian leher juga di bagian sayap yang dia beri nama Cercac. Naruto telah selesai mengepak barangnya, dia pun berjalan ke arah ruang tamunya (kopernya di terbangkan pakai mantra peringan) untuk menunggu teman-temannya.

"Duh, lama banget sih!",seru Naruto kesal.

"Oi, Naru Ngapain kau di sana",teriak Neji dari pintu depan.

"Menunggu kalian kan",marah Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan tersebut.

"Kami sudah disini menunggumu satu jam yang lalu",kata Neji.

"Oh ya, ini kan baru jam tujuh pagi sih",seru Naruto.

"Iya ini baru jam tujuh tapi perjalanan ini memerlukan waktu lebih dari tiga jam",jelas Neji kepada Naruto yang lagi menyangga dagunya dengan kopernya.

"Kalian Ngapain disitu ayo masuk ke dalam mobil",seru Lee dalam mobil _chevrolet_ sedan itu.

Naruto dan Neji pergi menghampiri mobil itu dan memasuki sedan itu, Naruto di depan dan Neji di belakang. Tempat duduk sedan itu telah di sihir oleh Jiraiya menjadi agak luas dan menyediakan minuman untuk mereka. Naruto duduk di sebelah Lee, dia baru akan membaca buku yang berjudul _keruntuhan sihir hitam_ ketika Lee bertanya padanya.

"Naruto, apakah taijutsu berguna waktu penyeleksian asrama?",tanya Lee ketika mobil mereka maju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi yang hampir menabrak balai kota tetapi balai kota tersebut telah melompat.

"Taijutsu tidak akan berguna di penyeleksian Lee",kata Naruto pada Lee.

"Jadi bagaimana Penyeleksian itu Naruto?',tanya Lee.

"Nanti kamu juga tahu Lee",seru Naruto.

Sehabis memberi penjelasan pada Lee, Naruto kembali membaca bukunya itu dia terus membaca buku sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun King's Cross. Jiraiya menurunkan koper mereka dan menaiki ke troli sampai mereka pada palang rintangan yang memisahkan peron sembilan dan peron sepuluh. Neji memasuki palang rintangan itu dengan jalan yang santai Neji menembus palang rintangan itu, Lee dan Tenten terpana dengan apa yang mereka lihat, sehabis itu Naruto berlari menembus palang rintangan itu, dan dia melihat papan nama yang bernama _Hogwarts Expres peron 9 ¾,_akhirnya dia melihat Hogwarts Expres itu, kereta api uap tua. Naruto memasuki kereta api itu dan memasuki salah satu kompartemen dan meletakkan kopernya di tempat penyimpanan barang itu. Makin lama kompartemennya di penuhi dengan anak-anak yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Halo, boleh kah kami duduk di sini",seru anak berwajah bulat di dalam sekerumunan orang.

"Tentu saja, silahkan",seru Naruto sambil menggeser tubuhnya mendekat jendela.

"Namaku Neville Longbottom, namamu siapa?",tanya anak itu pada Naruto.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki",seru Naruto.

"Uzumaki!,kau kelahiran mugle?",tanya Neville.

"Bukan Neville, aku kelahiran penyihir dari ibuku maupun ayahku",jelas Naruto pada Neville.

"Uzumaki ya, keluarga penyihir satu-satunya yang mempunyai dua garis keturunan, garis keturunan dari ayah dan garis keturunan ibu dan memiliki harta kekayaan yang berlimpah, tak ku sangka keluarga ini masih ada",seru anak perempuan yang duduk di depan Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?",tanya Naruto pada anak itu.

"Ya ampun, kamu gak tau, keluargamu itu termasuk keluarga penyihir yang hampir punah, karena perlawanan antara keluarga Uzumaki dengan pelahap maut yang membuat sebagian mati",jelas anak wanita itu.

"Aku tidak tahu itu, tetapi jika buku-buku semacam ini aku lebih suka",seru Naruto sambil mengambil semua buku yang ada di tas kecilnya itu yang membuat penuh kompartemen itu.

"Maaf ya",kata Naruto ketika dia melihat penuhya kompartemen itu oleh bukunya dan dengan lambaian kecil, buku-buku itu kembali ke tas kecilnya itu, tentu di dalam tas itu dipenuhi oleh laci-laci.

"Itu sihir yang sulitkan bagaimana kau pelajari itu?",tanya Neville, Seamus,Dean,Hermione, dan Lavender.

"Tidak begitu sulit tuh, seperti ini juga tidak sulit",seru naruto sambil mentransfigurasi kodoknya Neville menjadi cangkir mewah.

"Woah itu sangat mewah",seru Seamus dan Dean . Neville terlihat sedih atas 'hilangnya'kodoknya.

"Tidak usah sedih Neville,ini aku kembalikan kodokmu",kata Naruto sambil melambaikan lagi tongkatnya dan mengembalikkan kodoknya Neville.

"Naruto ayo pamitan pada Jiraiya-_sensei_ dulu",teriak Tenten sambil menyari Naruto.

"Aku di sini Tenten",teriak Naruto sambil berdiri menuju pintu kompartemen sambil berkata pada teman-teman barunya itu. "Kalian tidak berpamitan pada orang tua kalian".

"Jiraiya-_sensei _habis ini langsung pulang ke Konohakah?",tanya Lee.

"Tidak Lee, aku kembali kepekerjaanku sebelumnya di kementerian sihir",kata Jiraiya.

"Jadi anda bekerja di kementerian sihir sensei",seru Tenten.

"Iya Tenten,oh ya apakah liburan natal kalian di Uzumaki manor?",tanya Jiraiya.

"Sepertinya tidak sensei",seru NaNeLeHiTen.

"Dah anak-anak",kata Jiraiya sambil menuruh mereka naik lagi.

Merekapun melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Jiraiya ketika kereta itu bergerak,dan merekapun berpencar kembali ke kompartemennya masing-masing. Naruto kembali menyapa Neville,Seamus,Dean,Hermione dan Lavender. Mereka terus membicarakan berbagai topik dari masalah keluarga sampai pelajaran, tetapi seketika itu berubah ketika kodoknya Neville menghilang dari kompartemen mereka. Jadilah mereka mencari kodoknya Neville ke seluruh kompartemen, Dean ke arah kakak-kakak kelas yang memakai jubah yang dibelakangnya berwarna biru,Seamus mencari Trevor ke arah segerombrol orang yang kita tahu anak-anak Ravenclaw, Neville mencari Trevor ke arah kakak-kakak Gryfindor, Hermione mencari ke tempat anak-anak baru seperti mereka di depan sedangkan Naruto bergerak ke belakang. Baru satu kompartemen yang di jelajahi Naruto ketika dia bertemu anak berambut hitam yang bertemu dia di _Madam Malkin's_ dengan segerombolan anak berbadan kurus dengan gendut.

"Hai, bukannya kamu yang bertemu denganku di _Madam Malkin's_?",tanya anak itu.

"Iya, aku sedang mencari katak temanku Neville",kata Naruto riang.

"Perkenalkan aku Zabini Blaise, yang ini Draco Malfoy,ini Crabe,ini Goyle",kata anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan ketiga temannya.

"Aku Naruto,kalian nampak Kodoknya Neville",kata Naruto,

"Kami tidak melihat satu kodok pun di sini",kata Draco mengejek.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu",kata Naruto menatap mereka semua.

"Apakah orang tua mu penyihir?",tanya Draco pada Naruto.

"Tent...",kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika kereta itu bergerak menyamping yang membuat bibir Naruto dan bibir Draco 'menempel', dengan cepat Naruto menarik dirinya dari kompartemen itu.

* * *

**]Draco Pov[**

Aku masih terpaku ketika Zabini menepuk punggungku.

"Bagaimana rasanya Draco?",tanya Zabini.

"Apa?",tanyaku balik pada Zabini.

"Ciumannya!"seru Zabini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Blaise",kataku dingin setelah aku duduk di sebelah Crabe.

"Apakah kalian lihat kodok bernama trevor miliknya..",kata seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap.

"Neville, temanmu tadi sudah bertanya pada kami, pergi kau dari sini",kataku dingin sambil mendorong orang tersebut dan menutup pintu kompartemen itu keras. Setelah laki-laki itu pergi mereka melanjuti perbicaraan mereka.

* * *

**]Normal Pov[**

Naruto telah mencari Trevor ke seluruh penjuru gerbong tetapi tidak dia temui, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan kembali menuju kompartemennya. Dia menemukan teman-temannya sudah berada di dalam kompartemen.

"Apakah kau sudah ketemu Trevor?",tanya Neville.

"Tidak ketemu Neville, aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh gerbong",kata Naruto muram.

"Kau masih mending Naru, aku malah di marahi oleh anak yang berambut pirang",kata Dean sambil makan cokelat kodok.

"Malfoy, bukan begitukan",kata Naruto dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Jadi nama anak itu Malfoy",kata Neville sambil menutup pintu kompartemen.

"Iya, nama dia adalah Malfoy",kata Naruto.

"Sepertinya sifatnya sama saja dengan Malfoy senior, congkak, sombong dan haus kekuasaan",kata Neville sambil menatap kosong ke depan, mata Neville menggelap ketika membicarakan Malfoy.

"Haus kekuasaan?",tanya Dean dan Naruto.

"Iya, Malfoy senior itu adalah mahluk yang haus kekuasaan, buktinya dia berpihak dengan -_kau tau siapa-_ ketika masa yang kelam, dia itu termasuk salah satu pelahap maut",jelas Neville.

"Pelahap Maut?",tanya Dean dan Naruto lagi.

"Pelahap maut itu adalah pasukan yang di buat oleh pangeran kegelapan, tetapi sebagian anggota pelahap maut kembali ke penyihir normal ketika -_kau tahu siapa-_ jatuh di tangan Harry Potter",kata Neville sambil menatap kacang segala rasanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Harry Potter, aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku mencari Trevor",kata Hermione mencairkan suasana.

"Benarkah itu!",tanya Neville,Seamus,Dean dan Naruto antusias

"Iya, dia lima kompartemen dari sini",jawab Hermione.

"Benarkah apa yang kalian bicarakan itu",kata seseorang di pintu kompartemen.

"Tentu saj..",jawab Naruto melihat orang itu. "Ngapain kau di sini Malfoy",sambung Naruto dingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sepertinya kau takut Uzu",kata Malfoy mengejek.

"Takut apa Malfoy, lagi pula nama keluargaku Uzumaki",marah Naruto.

"Takut mereka tau kalau kau tadi melakukan ini denganku",bisik Malfoy sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. Naruto dengan refleks menggunakan rasengan.

"Wow, kau hebat Naruto",seru Neville dengan senangnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ugh, awas kau Uzu",seru Malfoy sambil berdiri dari pecahan kaca yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

"_Reparo!_",seru Naruto. Pecahan kaca kompartemen itu kembali pada asalnya.

"Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku",kata Naruto sambil menghempas dirinya ke kursi kompartemen dan memantrai telinganya.

"Sungguh hebat dia ya",gumam beberapa orang di dalam maupun di luar kompartemennya.

* * *

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, sekarang awan-awan telah berubah menjadi gelap dan di dalam kompartemen satu orang anak manusia berusaha di bangunkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Naruto!",teriak Neville memakai matra _sonorus_ yang baru dia baca dalam salah satu buku Naruto.

"Hm, huah",teriak Naruto dan dia mengarahkan tonkatnya ke arah telinga.

"Akhirnya kau bangun Naru",kata Dean,Seamus,dan Neville lelah.

"Emangnya kenapa?",tanya Naruto terheran-heran sambil melihat teman-temannya itu telah memakai jubah.

"Sebentar lagi kita sudah sampai di Hogwarts",kata Hermione dan Lavender membuka pintu kompartemen itu.

"Benarkah itu?",tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja",kata semua orang yang ada di kompartemen itu.

"Kalau begitu berarti aku harus menggunakan mantra ini",kata Naruto melambaikan tongkatnya dan dengan cepat dia menggantikan bajunya dengan jubah sekolah.

Kereta api itu mulai melambat, dan mulai berhenti. Mereka semua bergerak meninggalkan kompartemen dan menurunkan kereta api merah itu.

"Kelas satu sini kelas satu",seru seseorang memanggil mereka.

Mereka lalu mengikuti raksasa itu sampai ke arah danau. Raksasa itu menyuruh mereka menaiki perahu mereka pun menaiki perahu itu dan mengikuti raksasa itu sampai ke sebua gua di situ ada semacam pelabuhan dan mereka pun berhenti di pelabuhan itu, mereka turun dari situ dan akhirnya tidak ada tersisa lagi. Raksasa itu memeriksa lagi dan dia menyerahkan trevor kepada Neji, mereka mengikuti raksasa itu dan pergi melewati suatu aula ke sebuah ruangan.

"Kelas satu_ sir_",seru raksasa itu.

"Terima kasih Hagrid, masalah ini biar aku yang menghadapi",kata perempuan itu pada Hagrid.

"Terima kasih profesor",ucap Hagrid dan dia membungkuk pada profesor itu, setelah itu dia berjalan ke dalam pintu itu.

"Baiklah namaku profesor Mcgonagall, sehabis ini kalian akan di seleksi untuk menentukan di asrama mana kalian akan tinggal. Jika kalian terpilih kalian harus mengharumkan nama asrama kalian di akhir semester angka yang kalian dapat akan membuat asrama kalian memenangkan piala asrama",kata profesor itu dia melihat ke seluruh ruangan itu seperti siap menerkam.

"Bersiap-siaplah dan kami akan mengecek apakah kami siap",sambung profesor Mcgonagall dan dia meninggalkan mereka di ruangan itu.

Sebuah keributan mulai, keributan itu di sebabkan Malfoy mengejek Harry Potter mereka saling menatap sinis ketika profesor Mcgonagall datang.

"Ikuti aku",ucap profesor Mcgonagall kepada mereka.

Mereka mengikuti profesor Mcgonagall ke suatu ruangan yang sangat megah dan banyak siswa di situ, Naruto sempat mendengar jika Hermione mengatakan pada teman-temannya. Mereka bergerak menuju sebuah kursi yang di sana di letakkan sebuah topi kumal yang mempunyai banyak tambalan. Topi itu bernyanyi dan setelah topi itu berhenti bernyanyi semua yang ada di aula itu bertepuk tangan.

"Siapa yang di panggil maju ke depan, Abouth, Hannah",Ucap profesor Mcgonagall.

Hannah pun berjalan ke arah kursi itu dan topi itu di letakkan diatas kepalanya dan topi itu berteriak "Hufflepuff",meja Hufflepuff pun bersorak kegirangan. Beberapa anak telah di panggil Seamus di Gryfindor, Neville di Gryfindor dan Hermione di Gryfindor. Sedangkan malfoy dan teman-temannya memasuki Slyteherin.

"Nobi, Nobita",seorang anak berkacamata berjalan ke arah kursi itu, cukup lama topi itu memutuskan di asrama mana Nobi itu di letakkan sampai akhirnya topi meneriakkan "GRYFFINDOR".

Semakin lama barisan itu mulai berkurang dan anak bernama Harry potter di tetapkan memasuki Gryfindor ada lima anak yang di panggil setelah Harry dua di Slytherin satu Ravenclaw dan dua di Hufflepuff.

"Uzumak Naruto",kata profesor Mcgonagall.

Naruto bergerak ke arah kursi itu dan terakhir yang dia lihat semua orang di aula itu melihat ke arahnya.

_"Hm, sungguh berat memutuskannya otak encer keberanian tinggi keliahain yang di butuhkan Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff dan Slytherin ini sungguh membingungkan",kata suara itu._

_"Please Gryfindor",kata Naruto memelas._

_"Kau yakin kau bisa terkenal di Ravenclaw dan namamu akan termasyur di Slyteherin, kalau kau yakin begitu maka kau di letakkan di..._", kata-kata terakhir di ucapkan keras, "GRYFFINDOR". Naruto pun meghela nafasnya lega dan dia bergerak menuju meja Gryfindor yang sedang bertepuk tangannya. Dia bergerak menuju tempat Neville.

"Akhirnya kita bersama lagi Naru",kata Neville senang.

Seleksi itu akhirnya berakhir dan profesor Dumbledore berdir dan menyuruh mereka makan. Makanan muncul di piring-piring itu Naruto pun memakan apa saja yang ada di situ kecuali babi dan permen pedas. Setelah makanan terakhir lenyap profesor Dumbledore menyampaikan pidatonya dan dia menyuruh mereka tidur ke asrama masing-masing, mereka mengikuti prefek menuju asrama mereka yang berada di lantai tujuh. Prefek itu mengatakan _fenelix_ kepada lukisan itu dan mereka mengikuti prefek itu.

"Laki-laki sebelah kanan dan perempuan sebelah kiri dan jangan sekali-sekali laki-laki pergi ke kamar perempuan",kata prefek itu.

Naruto bergerak menuju kamarnya, kali ini dia tidak sekamar dengan Neville tetapi dia sekamar dengan Lee,Nobita,Dekisugi,Takeshi,dan Suneo. Naruto pun mencoba basa-basi kepada mereka dan dia pun tidur melewati malam itu dengan mimpi yang indah.

**NAURI MINNA -UCHISASO**

* * *

**AUTHOR : Akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Naruto : Hueks, awas kau Author gila.**

**Draco : Bibirku, dasar kau author tengik**

**Nobita,Giant,Suneo,Dekisugi : Akhirnya kami muncul.**

**Author : Kok jadi Yaoi ya, eh gak deng Cuma ending tadi aja kok.**

**Harry : Kenapa aku ga ada.  
**

**Author : Kamu kan udah ku sebutkan sih.  
**

**Harry : Tapi cuma sebutkan.  
**

**Edward : Waktunya REVIEW.  
**

**Author : Hei lo belum gue bikin, lagi pula lo udah ada di sini, ntu si Cedric kan Loe Ward, lagi pula gue males bikin fic Twilght karena gue baru baca, tapi Hunger games dan Doraemon gue bbaru mau.  
**

**Edward :Ya lu ga pre gitu, bikin fic aku donk *Sambil Nangis darah*  
**

**Nobita,Giant,Suneo,Dekisugi : Please Review ya.  
**

**NB : Ini sudahku re writen lagi baru ku terbitkan, please reviewnya ya, review itu pejamin akan berlagsung lama ni fic.  
**

** REVIEW.  
**


	3. Senang, Bingung dan Tugas

APDET KILAT, APDET KILAT KALAU DAPAT IDE CEPAT BANGET WALAUPUN CAAPEK TETAPI TETAP KU APDET TENANG SAJA KARENA SEBELUM SAYA HIATUS PASTI CEPAT APDET

Hola, saya kembali lagi dengan Naruto,Harpot,dan Doraemon, doraemon baru di chap dua.

**Naruto :Jangan lagie aku yang jadi korbannya.**

**Author :Naruto, kamu harus.**

**Naruto :Huah, gak mau(kabur dari author sambil nangis darah)**

**Author :Kembali ke sini kau Naruto(mengejar Naruto dengan golok.**

**Naruto :Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak.**

**Kakashi: kenapa aku ikut, padahal lagi enak-enakkan baca icha-icha tactis nih.  
**

**Author : Tenang saja, itulah gunanya author.  
**

**Kakashi: Author *sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah teriak Raikiri.  
**

**Author : (meminjam kekuatan Naruto melawan Kakashi) sut, shut, shut.  
**

**Kakashi:(Tersungkur di tanah)  
**

**Author: Itu akibatnya melawan diriku Kakashi  
**

**Kakashi:Ampuuuuuun.  
**

**Author :Disini Kakashi akan dibuat menjadi kecil. Baiklah silahkan baca**

**####################################################################################################################################  
**

* * *

**Title :Hogwarts the Magic School**

**Pairing :HarGin,GinHar,HarCho,VicMione,RonLav,NaruLun, NaruMione,DLL.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto,Harpot,dan Doraemon punya saya (Di tendang sama Masashi,Fujiko dan JK. Rowling) eh enggak suer bukan punya saya kok Naruto dkk punya Masashi-sensei, Harpot ntu punya JK Rowling dan Doraemon punya mendiang Fujiko f. Fujio, Fujiko sensei lo kok meninggal padahal Doraemon alun siap lai, gak tau deh akhirnya Doraemon, hiks. Karena sensei Fujiko sudah meninggal maka Doremon di wasiatkan kepada saya eh ga kok bukan punya saya (melihat murid Fujiko udah marah) Puas lo semua(ngacungi samurai).**

**Warning :, AU,Gaje,gak jelas, jika gak suka keluar aja dari fic ini, boleh flame tapi harus log in dulu.**

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333  
**

* * *

** Nauri Minna –uchisaso mempersembahkan.**

**]Senang,Bingung,dan Tugas[**

Pagi pertama di hari pertama Naruto di Hogwarts, ayo kita lihat apa yang Naruto lakukan, ternyata Naruto masih tidur. Eh lihat jamnya, what masih jam segini, baiklah author akan kembali tidur. Pagi pertama itu berlanjut sampai Naruto bangun.

"Naruto bangun",ucap seseorang sambil menguncang tubuh Naruto, tentu saja bagi orang normal jika di guncang pasti akan bangun tapi tidak bagi Naruto yang tidur macam orang mati.

"NARUTO BANGUN",ucap kelima orang yang ada di kamar itu dengan mantra _sonorus_, tau sendiri jika mantra sonorus satu saja sekencang itu apa lagi lima.

"Huah",ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap telinganya(Yang menutup telinga Naruto sudah lepas sendiri karena mantra _sonorus_.

"Jadi kau pakai penutup telinga Naruto, pantas saja tidak terdengar teriakanku, sampai membuat kerongkonganku kering nih",dengus Lee sambil berdiri dan berjalan membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi tanda dia sudah pergi. Naruto yang melihat itu pun tergesa-gesa untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya denga jubah kerjanya. Naruto lalu membuka pintu kamarnya itu dan pergi ke aula besar bersama Dekisugi dan Nobita(Suneo dan Giant sudah pergi bersama dengan Lee ke aula besar).

"Hai Shizuka, mau ikut dengan kami!",sapa Nobita pada anak permpuan yang mengikat rambutnya di kepang dua.

"Hai Nobita,Dekisugi dan erg..",kata anak itu terhenti pada Naruto. "Naruto",kata seseorang yang menyebut Naruto yang kita ketahui itu Hermione.

"Hai Hermione, mau ikut kami",sapa Naruto kepada Hermione.

"Ya baiklah, aku akan ikuti kau Naruto",seru Hermione sambil mengikuti Naruto, Naruto pun berjalan menuruni tangga-tangga itu menuju aula besar, tetapi jalan mereka terhalang oleh sesosok yang paling di benci Naruto dan Harry Potter, bukan, bukan si Lord itu tetapi si orang yang mempunyai rambut pirang yang pucat , pasti kalian tahu siapa itu, dia adalah... Draco Malfoy.

"Ngapain kau di situ Malfoy, seharusnya kau sudah di aula sekarang",kata Naruto kesal karena masih mengigat kejadian waktu di kereta api semalam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Uzu",kata Draco mengejek.

"Pergi kau dari sini Malfoy, aku mau lewat",seru Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Draco dan itu membuat Draco tidak bisa mengendalikan ke seimbangan tubuhnya dan akhirnya dia jatuh dari tangga itu. Melihat itu Crabe dan Goyle membantu Draco berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Lihat pembalasanku Uzu",teriak Malfoy di bawah tangga itu sambil tersenyum atau menyeringai.

Naruto pun berjalan lagi ke aula besar, sepanjang perjalan ke aula besar tidak ada orang yang berada di sekitar perjalanan aula(ya iyalah orang lagi makan di aula besar). Mereka masih berjalan sampai menemui aula besar. Naruto dan teman-temannya bergerak mendekati Lee, Lee sedang memakan sarapannya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah duduk di dekatnya.

"Hai Lee,apakah jadwalnya sudah di kasih?",tanya Naruto kepada lee yang sedang dengan lahapnya memakan sampai keselek, buru-buru Lee meminum jus labunya.

"Belum Naruto",jawab Suneo mejawb pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto memakan sarapannya dengan semangat dan dia telah menghabis itu dengan cepat. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai Profesor Mcgonagall menyerahkan jadwal mereka.

"Pagi ini Herbologi, kita akan belajar dengan anak Huflepuf nih",ucap Nobita sambil melihat kembali jadwalnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, sebelum kita terlambat",seru Shizuka pada mereka sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas herbologi, merekapun mengikuti Shizuka menuju kelas herbologi. Di sepanjang jalan Naruto melihat kesibukan di pagi hanya sebagian keas enam dan tujuh yang memang tidak ada jam di hari ini. Mereka pun berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kelas Herbologi karena sudah bel. Naruto terus saja berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa karena dia sudah tertinggal jauh dari teman-temannya tetapi dia menabrak seseorang.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja",ucap Naruto sambil membantu orang itu mengumpulkan buku orang itu.

"Terima kasih ya, namamu siapa",tanya orang itu pada Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki",jawab Naruto sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Aku Ced...",perkenalan orang itu terputus karena dia di panggil oleh seorang temannya.

"Cedric ayo, Mcgonagall akan memotong angkamu jika kau telat, kau pasti tau itu kan",ucap orang itu sambil menarik Cedric. Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah kelas Herbologi, dia sudah ketinggalan beberapa penjelasan profesornya dia pun harus mencabuti beberapa tanaman sihir tersebut.

Setelah dua jam berkutat di kelas herbologi mereka belajar sejarah sihir kepada profesor Bins guru yang satu-satunya bersosok hantu. Mereka baru tau ketika Bins menembus kelas mereka. Penjelasan Bins sangatlah membuat mata mereka mengantuk yang membuat semua orang di kelas itu kecuali Hermione tertidur. Mereka sekali-kali terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mencatat beberapa hal yang penting.

#####################################################################################################################################

* * *

Hari-hari Naruto berlalu dengan cepat kesibukan Naruto mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari guru-gurunya sudah hampir tiga minggu dia di Hogwarts. Kesibukan oleh tugas membuat dia tidak memikirkan apapun sampai dia dipanggil oleh profesor Mcgonagall ke kantornya.

"A..ada apa profesor?",tanya Naruto ketika dia di persilahkan masuk oleh Profesor Mcgonagall.

"Naruto, Kakashi akan melanjuti kembali sekolahnya yang sempat tertunda karena perang dunia shinobi dan –kau tau siapa– berkuasa.

"Jadi Kakashi_–sensei_ sekolah di Hogwarts _sir!_",seru Naruto.

"Iya, dia akan kesini, sekarang",ucap Mcgonagall, ucapan profesor Mcgonagall ternyata benar Kakashi keluar dari perapian itu dengan membawa kopernya.

"Halo _sir,_lama tidak jumpa",ucap Kakashi sopan sambil membungkuk pada Mcgonagall.

"Halo Kakashi, baiklah karena waktu itu kamu keluar pada tahun ke dua maka kau akan berada di kelas dua",kata Mcgonagall pada Kakashi.

"Tetapi _sir_,saya tak mungkin menjadi kelas dua dengan bentuk badan sebesar ini",ucap Kakashi sambil melihat sekitar tubuhnya.

"Karena itulah Naruto disini",kata Mcgonagall melihat Naruto, karena di lihati semacam itu rambut Naruto berubah merah yang menunjukkan bahwa Naruto sangat malu.

"Naruto,bukannya dia masih tingkat satu _sir",_ucap Kakashi sangsi, kau tidak tau saja kakashi jika Naruto itu sudah sekelas auror.

"Kau tidak tahu saja Kakashi, Naruto tunjukkan padanya",perintah Mcgonagall.

Naruto mematuhi perintah Mcgonagall, dia melancarkan beberapa mantra pada bidang kosong dan menghasilkan beberapa hewan keluar dari mantra yang dia lancarkan. Sehabis itu melancarkan mantranya lagi yang membuat semua hewan itu berubah menjadi beberapa perabotan.

"Kau lihat sendirikan Kakashi, maka kau jangan merendahkan dia Kakashi",ucap Mcgonagall pada Kakashi yang terpana dengan sihirnya Naruto.

"Baiklah _sir_, silahkan menyihir saya",ucap Kakashi pasrah.

"Dan Kakashi, kau akan di tempati di kelas satu",seru Mcgonagall yang membuat wajah Kakashi memutih*emang nampak.

"Baiklah Naruto, sihir dia",perintah Mcgonagall, Naruto mematuhi perintah dari Mcgonagall dan dia mengucapkan beberapa mantra pada Kakashi dan membuat tubuh Kakashi mengecil,baju dan masker yang di pakai Kakashi berubah mencadi kebesaran melihat itu Naruto melancarkan sihir lagi kepada Kakashi yang membuat rambut Kakashi berubah menjadi berwarna pirang pucat, Kakashi memakai jubah kerja dan masker yang biasa menjadi penghalang wajahnya terlihat tidak ada lagi. Naruto telah menyimpan pakaian Kakashi di bawah tas yang dia bawa di suruh oleh profesor Mcgonagall. Kini bukan Kakashi yang biasa membaca buku mesum(bukunya sudah di simpan juga)dan memakai masker, didepan mereka sekarang adalah anak kecil berwajah tampan yang memakai jubah sihir.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau ajak dia ke asrama kita, karena dulu dia juga di situ dan dia akan satu kamar denganmu dan teman-temanmu",seru Mcgonagall.

"Tetapi profesor, kamar kami sudah sempit jadi mana mungkin...",ucapan naruto di potong oleh Mcgonagall.

"Ku pikir kau tau apa yang akan ku bilang",kata Mcgonagall.

"Baik profesor, saya akan mengantarnya",ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Kakashi, namamu sekarang bukan Kakashi, tetapi namamu Edward Qhuite",kata Mcgonagall pada Kakashi. Naruto dan Kakashi meninggalkan kantor profesor Mcgonagall menuju asrama Gryfindor, tidak terasa sudah jam lima Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kakashi _-sensei, _bagaimana keadaan Sakura,Sasuke dan Sai, saat ini?',tanya Naruto pada Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan panggil aku di sini begitu Naruto, mereka baik-baik saja, sebab sekarang mereka sekolah di Jepang",jawab Kakashi.

"Sekolah sihir –_sen..._ eh Ed?"tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Ya,mereka baru masuk sama seperti kamu di tanggal satu",jawab Kakashi.

"_Fenelix_",ucap Naruto pada lukisan nyonya gemuk, lukisan itu pun mulai membuka. Mereka bergerak memasuki asrama, tampak asrama sangat sepi itu karena semua murid sedang makan di aula besar. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya Naruto selama di Hogwarts, pintu itu di buka oleh Naruto dan tampak sudah ada yang menambah satu buah tempat tidur di situ.

"Baik Kakashi –_sensei _itu tempat tidur anda",kata Naruto sambil menaruh kopernya Kakashi di situ.

"Kita akan ke aula besar, cepatlah Ed",seru Naruto sambil menarik Kakashi.

Mereka bergerak menuju aula besar dengan cepat tentunya Naruto menggunakan sihirnya. Naruto dan Kakashi memasuki ruangan itu mendekati Neville(tempat Lee sudah penuh). Naruto duduk di depan Neville yang sedang makan dan Kakashi berada di sampingnya. Mereka makan dalam diam sampai pada makanan penutup mereka mengobrol.

"Siapa ini Naruto?",kata Neville menunjuk pada Kakashi.

"Oh dia ini Edward Qhuite dia teman sekamar sama kami",kata Naruto sambil memakan_ dessert_.

"Kau sudah siap soal Mantra dan Transfigurasi?",tanya Neville sambil memakan _puding_.

"Oh soal Flitwick dan Mcgonagall, sudah siap tuh",kata Naruto memberhentikan makannya karena makanannya sudah mengilang befitu saja.

"Dah Neville",salam Naruto pada Neville menarik paksa Kakashi.

Mereka berjalan kembali menuju asrama mereka, tetapi di lantai dua dia di hentikan oleh Malfoy cs.

"Hai _honey_, jangan cepat-cepat gitu dong Uzu",ucap Malfoy yang berjalan dengan cepat tetapi sudah di 'jegal' dari belakang oleh Malfoy. Bibir Malfoy mengarah ke telinga Naruto dan membuat gigitan di situ yang membuat bulu kuduknya Naruto berdiri, dan bibirnya Drco mengarah bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan itu yang terjadi ciuman antara Naruto dengan Draco, karena paksaan Draco. Ciuman itu semakin memanas sampai Draco menghentikannya bukan karena klimaks tetapi karena disihir oleh Kakashi dengan mantra –ikat tubuh sempurna– membuat Draco berubah jadi mematung. Dengan tersengal-sengal Naruto mengikuti kakashi berjalan.

"Siapa dia?",tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang berada di sampingnya dengan rambut berwarna ungu.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy anaknya Lucius",jawab Naruto yang sekarang rambutnya berwarna hijau.

"Lucius, pelahap maut itu?",tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Iya Ed"jawab Naruto singkat. Dia menyebutkan '_fenelix' _pada lukisan nyonya gemuk dan memasuki asrama Gryfindor, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan yang tadi di datangi oleh Naruto sama sekarang, ruangan itu penuh sesak sama anak yang bermain dan mengerjakan tugas dari profesor mereka selama sepekan ini, melihat Neville yang sedang berkutat dengan tugas Transfigurasi dan Mantra membuat Naruto menjadi tak tega, setelah menghapus salivanya Malfoy dengan sihirnya, Naruto bergerak mengarah ke arah Neville.

"Ada masalah?",tanya Naruto pada Neville yang sudah berkeringat dengan banyak yang malah menyebabkan perkamennya basah oleh keringat dari tangan dan seluruh wajah menetes keringat sebesar biji jagung dari Neville.

"Ini aku tidak tahu jawaban dari tugas Mcgonagall",ucap Neville pasrah.

"Baiklah aku cek dulu ya!",seru Naruto sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya untuk menghapus bekas keringatnya Neville.

"Bagaimana?",tanya Neville dengan muka cemas.

"Sudah bagus sih, tetapi nomor lima dan nomor dua sembilan jawabannya agak melenceng",kata sambil mengecek terus isian Neville dengan mantra pengecek.

"Baik Neville, cuma itu saja!",seru Naruto.

"Ku rasa cuma ini saja Naruto",kata Neville lega. "Oh ya Naruto, kita akan ada pelatihan Quidditch dengan madam Hooch",kata Neville meberi tahukan Naruto.

"Kita bersama siapa Neville?",tanya Kakashi.

"Sayangnya kita akan bersama Slytherin Ed",jawab Neville kecewa. Naruto yang tadinya senang berubah menjadi murung itu di tandai dengan rambutnya yang berubah abu-abu.

"Kapan Neville?",tanya Kakashi.

"Besok",ucap Neville.

"Neville aku pergi ke atas dulu ya",ucap Naruto yang sekarang rambutnya sudah kembali berwarna pirang kuning berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Yoi Naruto, aku juga lagi sibuk sama esay Snape",kata Neville.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri tangga ke kamar anak laki-laki, dia membuka kamar anak laki-laki itu tetapi di situ malah lebih berisik, Suneo,Giant,Dekisugi,Nobita,dan Lee sedang memainkan kembang api dan permen yang membuat mereka mengeluarkan suara hewan,kereta api,mobil,pesawat,dan masih banyak lagi. Itu membuat rencana Naruto buyar, yang niatnya tadi mau tidur tetapi berubah bermain bersama kelima orang itu. Mereka bermain dengan tebak-tebakan suara dari permen tersebut dan menebak rasa dari kacang segala rasa yang membuat Naruto menghilangkan pikirannya untuk membunuh Draco. Mereka terus menerka apa saja rasa yang akan di makan Naruto mendapatkan banyak rasa seperti, rendang, dendeng, escadot, cincau, sampai rasa-rasa yang aneh seperti, rumput, jahe, lengkuas, cabe dan yang paling parah kacang berwarna hitam dengan rasa merica. Ini membuat mereka senang sampai-sampai saat Kakashi datang mereka tidak tahu. Setelah memakan kacang segala rasa mereka mengobrol dari dunia mugle asalnya Nobita, Giant, Suneo dan Dekisugi walaupun Dekisugi dan Nobita itu memang asli penyihir walaupun berdarah campuran ayah Nobita penyihir dan ibu Dekisugi penyihir. Mereka sebenarnya sudah di tawari oleh sekolah sihir di Jepang akan tetapi mereka lebih tertarik dengan Hogwarts, jadi mereka memilih pergi ke Hogwarts dua minggu sebelum hari keberangkatan karena mereka menginap di tempat pamannya Suneo. Ternyata walaupun begitu mereka sangat senang karena mereka akan di sini selama tujuh tahun ke depan. Naruto lalu menceritakan tentang ayah dan ibunya yang penyihir tentang keluarga ayah dan ibunya yang hampir punah menceritakan ayahnya yang di angkat menjadi hokage dan tentang kematian ayah ibunya yang meniggal bukan karena Lord itu tetapi karena sesosok yang memakai topeng, tetapi bukan pelahap maut tetapi yang paling di takuti di dunia ninja.

'_Ternyata Minato sensei dan Kushina sensei bukan dari konoha tetapi dari sini',batin Kakashi._

"Ehm, waktunya tidur teman!",ucap Kakashi yang sudah memakai piyamanya.

"Naruto siapa dia?",tanya kelima teman bicaranya.

"Oh dia, dia itu Ka.. eh Edward Qhuite, baru masuk tadi, waktu aku di suruh profesor Mcgonagall mendatangi kantornya untuk mnjemput dirinya",ucap Naruto malas-malasan sambil menganti jubahnya menjadi piyama dengan sihir tentunya.

"Tetapi wajahnya seperti aku kenal",ucap Lee melihat wajah Kakashi(bekas luka Kakashi sudah di sembuhkan oleh Naruto dan mata sharingan kakashi sudah di samarkan menjadi warna yang sama dengan matanya yang satu yang telah Naruto ubah menjadi berwarna hitam legam seperti bola mata warga Jepang di Hokaido).

"Kau tidak mengenalnya Lee, karena dia baru saja di antar menggunakan bubuk floo",kata Naruto.

"Benarkah itu, tetapi bola matanya seperti orang Jepang yang di Hokaido",kata Lee meneliti lebih teliti.

"Itu karena ayah atau ibunya tadi yang di bilang profesor Mcgonagall adal orang Jepang",kata Naruto sambil menatap wajah teman-temannya.

"Ooh gitu, dia itu keturunan Jepang juga?",tanya Lee.

"Iya Lee",seru Naruto.

Akhirnya karena kelelahan mereka semua sudah tertidur. Mimpi Naruto sungguh aneh karena di mimpinya itu Draco seperti hendak memakannya yang membuat Naruto terbangun sampai tiga kali di mimpinya yang ke empat dia baru tenang dalam tidurnya. Naruto terbangun pagi-pagi sekali dan dia melihat bahwa Kakashi sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya, karena tugasnya mengawasi Kakashi, Naruto mencari Kakashi dari dalam kamar sampai semua ruangan yang ada di asrama itu. Naruto melihat Kakashi yang sedang menatap ke arah hutan terlarang.

"Jangan mempunyai pikiran memasuki hutan terlarang Ed!",seru Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Kakashi kekagetan tampak pada guratan di wajah Kakashi, itu karena Naruto sudah berraninya menepuk pundaknya dan dia tidak menyangka Naruto sudah bangun.

"Tidak akan pernah, aku memiliki pikiranmu itu Naruto",ucap Kakashi pada Naruto sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

"BAKA, jadi kau bilang aku itu pembuat onar gitu!",seru Naruto kesal sambil menjitak kepala Kakashi.

"Aduh, sakit tau Naruto!",kata Kakashi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Salah kau sendiri Ed",ujar Naruto sambil meminum beberapa cangkir air putih dari piala. Kebiasaan Naruto kalau lagi marah adalah minum air putih sekarang rambut Naruto masih tetap menyala berwarna merah tanda dia masih marah, Naruto terus meminum air dari pialanya dan rambut Naruto kembali berwarna kuning pirang.

"Maaf ya Naruto, oh ya kau ga ke aula Naruto",tawar Kakashi.

"Ini baru subuh Ed, jangan melucu kau, kita makan cokelat kodok dan kacang segala rasa, nih Ed",Ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan cokelat kodok dan kacang segala rasa dari tas kecilnya.

"Makasih, Naru",kata Kakashi sambil memakan cokelat kodok.

Kakashi terus memakan cokelat kodoknya yang membuat wajah Kakashi menjadi lucu, Naruto mengusap mulut Kakashi yang belepotan dengan tisu yang biasa dia pakai.

"Naruto jangan!",seru Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa Ed tidak sakit kok",ucap Naruto , Naruto pun mengucapkan mantra pada Kakash dan sekali lagi membuat kakashi nyaman, walau Naruto adalah muridnya Kakashi ternyata Kakashi tingginya tidak sampai sedagu Naruto. Wajah Kakashi telah berubah, wajahnya memang mirip seperti di saat dia masih umur sebelas tahun, malah lebih tampan. Naruto dia memang telah berkembang dibandingkan teman-temannya, Naruto telah meningkat tajam jika teman-temannya sudah menguasai beberapa dua jutsu Naruto malah sudah menguasai Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu dan Fuinjutsu. Naruto malah menciptakan jurus baru gabungan antara Tai dan Nin membuat elemen baru yang bisa membuat kecepatan dan jutsunya meningkat dan dia juga bisa menggabungkan ninjutsu dan genjutsu yang membuat cakranya berubah meningkat. Lupakan masalah Ninja kita lihat meningkatnya Naruto dalam dunia sihir. Buktinya Naruto bisa membuat Kakashi menjadi muda lagi itulah hebatnya sihirnya Naruto.

"Ed, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan",seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya Kakashi.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa Naru",kata Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Ayo Ed, kita sarapan hari ini kita akan pelatihan Quidditch bersama Slyteherin",ujar Naruto dengan nada kebencian di kata Slyteherin.

"Ayo Naru, aku ingin makan sosis",seru Kakashi sambil menarik Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju aula besar tetapi bedanya Naruto dan Kakashi melewati jalan yang lain yaitu melewati lantai tujuh mereka melihat beberapa pasangan sedang berciuman mulai anak kelas tujuh sampai ada anak kelas empat yang sedang berciuman bahkan sempat Naruto pikirkan jika di depannya itu anak kelas tiga. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di aula besar, orang-orang telah banyak tiba di situ, Naruto bahkan menyapa Neji yang berada di meja Ravenclaw dan Ten-ten yang di meja Huflepuf dan menyapa Hinata di meja Gryfindor yang sedang mengobrol bersama Shizuka, dan Hermione membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"Hei Naru, sini!",seru Neville yang sedang mengobrol pada Dean dan Harry Potter

"Ed, kau sama Lee saja ya",pinta Naruto dengan mata _pupple eyes_.

"Baiklah Naru",kata Kakashi yang sudah pasrah dengan matanya Naruto.

"Hei Neville, hei Harry, hei Dean, hei Seamus dan hei Ron",sapa Naruto sambil mencoba mengingat nama-nama mereka.

"Oh Harry Dia ini namanya Naruto dia satu kompartemen dengan kami",jelas Neville yang melihat mata Harry untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Hai Naruto",sapa Ron hangat.

Mereka akhirnya hanya makan sosis dan meminum beberapa jus labu beberapa saja. Neville terus memperhatikan penjelasan dari Hermione dari buku Quidditch dari masa ke masa, sampai dia dikirimi neneknya melalui pos burung hantu remembrall bola untuk mengingat begitulah yang Neville ucapkan sampai Draco mengganggu Neville.

"Jangan Ganggu dia Malfoy",ucap Naruto dan Harry bersamaan penuh kebencian.

"Wa..wah.. Potty dan Uzu saling berujar bersamaan",kata Malfoy penuh ejekan.

"Ada apa ini?",tanya profesor Mcgonagall pada mereka, tepatnya kepada Naruto penuh ingin tahu.

"Rememball saya mau di ambil oleh Malfoy _sir_",kata Neville mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah itu Malfoy",kata Mcgonagall pada Malfoy .

"Tidak profesor hanya lihat saja",kata Mafoy sambil pergi dari situ, melihat itu profesor Mcgonagall berjalan menuju ke arah tempat duduk khusus guru.

"Malfoy itu memang ngajak bertengkar saja dia",ucap Harry."Tidak di sini maupun waktu di kereta dia sama saja kelakuannya",sambung Naruto.

"Jadi kau juga di ganggu oleh Malfoy",kata Harry dan Ron padaNaruto bersamaan.

"Iya, Naruto itu hebat dia menggunakan seperti sihir dengan bentuk angin yang membulat dan membuat Malfoy terbang dan terjatuh dan kaca-kaca pecah",ucap Neville panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau bisa sihir yang tinggi Naruto?",tanya Harry.

"Itu bukan sihir kok itu jutsu",jawab Naruto sambil meminum jus labu.

"Owh, ayo kita harus pergi ke lapangan nih",kata Ron panik.

Mereka bergerak menuju lapangan dengan jalan yang tergesa-gesa bahkan Neville sampai jatuh ketika mereka akan pergi menuju lapangan. Lapangan telah penuh ketika mereka datang dan Naruto langsung memilih tempat di sebalah Harry dan Kakashi, Naruto mendapatkan sapu bersih tujuh yang sudah tua, mereka mematuhi setiap perkataan madam Hooch, tetapi Neville tidak bisa mengendalikan sapunya yang membuat dia terbang sekitar lima belas menit melayang-layang begitu saja dan akhirnya menyangkut di salah satu patung dan membuat Neville terjatuh kira-kira sepuluh sampai limas belas meter itu. Untungnya pergelangan tangannya yang terkilir dan madam Hooch pergi membawa Neville ke rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana, kau lihat wajahnya yang bodoh itu ketika jatuh dari situ dan mejatuhkan benda bulat bodoh ini",kata Malfoy pada teman-temannya sambil menunjukkan rememball dan teman-temannya tertawa mengejek.

"Kembalikan itu Malfoy, sekarang juga",seru Harry marah.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa Potter",seru Draco sambil mengambil sapunya.

Akhirnya Harry menaiki sapunya mengarah ke Draco yang sudah berada di atas, terlihat jelas bahwa Draco tidak percaya bahwa Harry hebat di soal terbang akhirnya Draco melempar rememballnya kesembarang arah dan dia terbang menuruni udara itu dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya dan setelah itu Harry turun dari sapu terbangnya dan baru saja dia menginjakkan kan dia sudah di tatap oleh pofesor Mcgonagall.

"Harry Potter",teriak suara itu dengan wibawa,"Tidak ku sangka sejak Charlie pergi bahkan tidak tergores sedikit pu",sambungnya.

"Profesor bukan Harry...tapi.."kata Ron.

"Malfoy..",seru Parvati.

"Potter ikut aku",seru Profesor Mcgonagall.

Harry mengikuti profesor Mcgonagall ke dalam kastil. Tampak senyum kepuasan terhadap apa yang akan Draco perbuat, melihat itu Naruto dan Ron bergerak mendekati Malfoy dengan Aura hitam yang membuat takut semua orang disitu bahkan Kakashi dan Hermione sangat takut dengan auranya dan rambut naruto kini berubah menjadi hitam legam.

"Eh he..he..hei Uzu, he..he..hei weasel!",ucap Draco ketakutan dengan aura itu.

"Draco Malfoy",kata kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"I...i...iya",ujar Draco makin menciut nyalinya.

"Rasakan ini",tumbuk kedua orang itu yang menybabkan Draco terbang mengarah ke arah kelas herbologi dengan luka-luka yang cukup parah.

"Ayo",ucap Naruto pada semua dan mereka semua mengunjungi Neville di rumah sakit dan tampak Neville yang masih ketakutan atas jatuhnya dia dari ketinggia sebelas meter tersebut.

* * *

**Author :Akhirnya selesai delapan jam memuat fic ini.**

**Harry :Akhirnya muncul juga.**

**Naruto :{aura hitam} Kau tahu kan aku gak mau jadi korban lagi apa lagi ini dengan Malfoy.**

**Author :Tenang chap besok kau ga sama Draco suer deh.**

**Nobita : Please reviewnya.**

**Author : Udah sana lo urus baling-baling bambu aja sana, di sini saya membuat Neji dan Hinata terpisah dan ten-ten juga terpisah, di sini Kakashi akan berubah bukan seperti di manga, karena kakashi sudah lepas maskernya maka wajah Kakashi tidak akan di ketahui. Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura, team 10 dan team 8 itu masuk sekolah sihir yang berada di Jepang, jika ada usul nama sekolah sihir di Jepang saya terima kok.  
**

** Terima kasih yang udah review chap satu dan dua maaf ga bisa balas ficnya.**

** Akhir kata please reviewnya minna-san , dan please jika ingin flame di log in ya**


	4. Pos Burung Hantu

**SAYA KEMBALI.**

**Naruto : Mau kau apakan aku?**

**Author : Tidak aku apa-apakan kok.**

**Naruto : Gue di sini masih kecil jangan ada adegan ciumannya okey.**

**Author : Tenang itu masih panjang, tiga ato empat chapter kayaknya.**

**Naruto : Kayaknya?**

**Author : Tenang, kau di chapter itu akan ku pasangkan sama Giny ato Luna atao bahkan...**

**Naruto : Bahkan apa, jawab aku?**

**Author : Profesor Mcgonagall!**

**Naruto : What? *mulut berbusa dan langsung pingsan.**

**Author : Tenang-tenang ga bakal ku sandingkan sama Profesor Mcgonagall, aku ga bakal setega itu sama chara favoritku.**

**Suneo : Silahkan membaca fic ini.**

* * *

**Title : Hogwarts the Magic School**

**Pairing : Saat ini lagi males nulis.**

**Disclamer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, Harry Potter miliknya JK Rowling dan Doraemon tetap miliknya alm. Fujiko F Fujio.**

**Warning : Gaje, Dont like dont read, please kasih reviewnya.**

* * *

**Pos Burung Hantu, dan Piala Dunia**

Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto, dia telah membaca berbagai buku di perpustakaan tetapi hanya satu buku yang tepat untuk tugas Telaah Mugle oleh sang profesor, yah walaupun begitu, dia kagum pada apa saja yang ada di manor ini, semua buku-buku tentang pelajarannya di Hogwarts khususnya pelajaran yang ia ambil di awal kelas tiga kemarin, tidak terasa dia sudah empat tahun dia disini, kurang dari dua bulan lagi dia sudah memasuki Hogwarts lagi.

"Uhu.., uhu..., uhu...,",tiba-tiba burung seraknya Cercac mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendelanya, Naruto pun bergerak untuk membukakan jendelanya, burung hantunya itu langsung terbang menghampiri sangkarnya sebelumnya burungnya itu menjatuhkan surat ke atas tempat tidurnya. Naruto perlahan mendekati tempat tidurnya, baru saja dia ingin membuka suratnya ketika dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela tampak delapan ekor burung hantu terbang ke arah kamarnya, melihat sebanyak itu Naruto pun membuka jendelanya lagi dengan sihirnya membuat burung hantu itu terbang memasuki kamarnya ada yang langsung terbang lagi dan ada juga yang beristirahat di sarangnya Cercac. Cercac dengan senang hati menyilahkan burung hantu lain memasuki sarangnya.

Naruto melihat-lihat suratnya termasuk surat yang di bawa Cercac. Dia membaca surat yang dibawa oleh Cercac.

_ Dear Naruto  
_

_ Halo Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu aku di sini baik-baik saja, kau tahu Jepang kan, disini aku melewati liburan di Hokaido tempat adik ibuku, pertama melihat bibi mata mereka sama seperti Edward Qhuite, oh ya aku ke sana sekitar awal bulan Agustus atau pertengahannya atau mungkin lebih awal dari itu, aku ke sana memakai pintu kemana saja tahukan peralatan kucing yang menjemputku, Shizuka,Dekisugi dan Giant kami mungkin pergi memakai itu untuk ke rumahmu bolehkan, ini hadiah dari kami untukmu. Maaf merepotkanmu salam untuk Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Ed, Neville, dan semuanya ya malas nyebutinnya. Kamu mau di bawakan apa?, kan kamu udah empat tahun di Inggris, ternyata disini ada tempat seperti di Diagon Aley, suasananya sungguh berbeda, disini tidak ada seperti Knoctrum Aley. Kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, tapi disini tidak ada buku pelajaran berbahasa Inggris disini hanya bertulisan Jepang sungguh menyebalkan karena kami harus mencarinya di Diagon Aley. Dah makasih sebelumnya sudah mau menerima kami_

_NOBI NOBITA _

NB : Giant sekarang sudah turun lima belas kilo gram, kau tidak akan menyesal jika kau jalan-jalan di Hokaido. Disini suasananya sejuk dari pada di tempatku.

Setelah menerima hadiah berupa jubah musim dingin dan beberapa buah mie ramen, setelah itu dia beralih ke surat satunya lagi yang di bawa burung hantu kecil miliknya Ron. Dia lalu membuka suratnya itu dan membaca suratnya yang rada panjang.

_ Hei Naru, apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami ke pertandingan piala dunia antara Irlandia melawan Bulgaria. Apakah kau ngefans sama Victor Krum? Seeker tim Bulgaria. Kami mungkin akan pulangnya lama jadi tidak bisa bertemu di Diagon Aley jadi mom yang membeli perlengkapan kami mungkin aku akan mengajak Harry dan Hermione ikut kau tahukan jika aku sangat mendambakan pertandingan ini. Sepertinya mom 'cukup' menggunakan perang...perang apalah itu yang kecil untuk mengim surat dengan cara mugle, tukang posnya sempat mengernyitkan dahinya ketika kami mengantarnya di pos terdekat. Sungguh aneh ya cara mugle mengirim surat, kalau kau mau ikut kirimi kembali Pig, Pig itu nama yang ku kasih untuk burung hantu yang di kasih Sirius tahukan wali Harry yang sekarang lagi dikejar-kejar oleh kementerian sihir. Aku akhirin dulu suratnya._

RON

Naruto lalu membaca surat dari beberapa temannya yang mempunyai kesamaan senada dengan apa yang di tulis Ron, sampai akhirnya dia membuka suratnya yang dikirimi oleh Kakashi.

_ Naruto kami akan pergi kesana hari rabu, kami akan kesana membawa Konohamaru dia dikirimi surat jadi kami harus mengantarnya okey._

Surat yang dikirimi Kakashi itu sangat pendek sekali, 'oh ya sekarang hari rabu, berarti mereka akan berada disini sebentar lagi' dan benar batin Naruto terbukti benar bahwa mereka sudah datang ketika teriak kegirangan Konohamaru yang dia kenal mebahana dari lantai bawah manor itu sampai ke lantai atas manor yang membuat Naruto langsung turun dengan cepat dan langsung menjitak Konohamaru.

"Aduh. Sakit tau",ucap Konohamaru sambil mengusap dahinya yang telah menjadi korban keganasan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti orang gila di rumahku",dengus Naruto yang rambutnya telah berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Rambut Naruto-_senpai_ kok berubah jadi warna merah, asyik banget tuh apa aku bisa kayak senpai?", tanya Konohamaru polos ketika Naruto lagi marah dengan mata yang sedang berbinar-binar.

"Konohamaru mau tahu?",tanya Naruto yang makin lama makin marah pada Konohamaru dengan tangan menyuruh Konohamaru mendekat, melihat itu Konohamaru pun mendekat dan semua orang yang ada pada rombongan hanya bisa pasrah melihat dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi sama Konohamaru.

"Iya senpai",jawab Konohamaru masih dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"INI ARTINYA AKU LAGI MARAH TAU",teriak Naruto pada telinga Konohamaru yang membuat ntu anak pingsan dengan tidak elitnya, bahkan Pouch si peri rumah Uzumaki manor sampai menjatuhkan piringnya yang seharusnya mau di tata di meja makan.

"Naruto, tenanglah, ayo aku harus ke tempat sepi untuk membicarakan ini",ucap Kakashi sambil membawa Naruto yang masih marah ke kamarnya Naruto. Melihat itu tentu Naruto sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Kakashi.

"Sudah siap _sensei?_",tanya Naruto dengan muka malas yang di jawab Kakashi dengan angukan. Lalu Naruto mengucapkan mantra yang sudah sering dia ucapkan tiga tahun ini dan sekarang yang ke empat. Mantra yang mengubah Kakashi menjadi remaja kelas empat Gryfindor yang menjadi idola di Hogwarts school.

"Wah, ini menakjubkan sekali Naruto",ucap Kakashi yang telah menjelma menjadi Edward Qhuite.

"Udah puluhan kali kau bilang begitu Ed",ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan tanpa memerhatikan senseinya itu, karena dia sibuk membuka suratnya yang terpotong akibat ke datangan mereka tadi. Tanpa memerhatikan Kakashi yang telah mendekat untuk membaca suratnya Naruto yang telah berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya Naruto. Naruto yang telah selesai membaca suratnya Luna yang menyatakan bahwa dia akan berkemah untuk menonton Quidditch hanya melihat bingung Kakashi yang sedang membaca surat-suratnya.

"Ed Ngapain kau baca-baca suratku!",tanya Naruto dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa",jawab Kakashi langsung menjatuhkan surat yang dia baca dengan muka merah.

"Benarkah",tanya Naruto tersenyum jahil pada Kakashi yang dibalas angukan cepat oleh Kakashi.

"Lalu, kenapa mukamu merah",goda Naruto yang malah membuat muka Kakashi tambah merah tanpa sadar Naruto menyubit pipi Kakashi yang memerah, membuat Kakashi terlonjak kaget melihat tingkah laku Naruto itu, melihat ke kagetan Kakashi itu membuat Naruto tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ayo ke bawah Ed, kita harus makan malam",kata Naruto masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Huh, jangan ulangi lagi Naruto, apa lagi di depan Hannah",seru Kakash kesal.

"Iya, ayo",seru Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju Kakashi.

* * *

Ruang makan keluarga Uzumaki tampak ramai terisi penuh oleh penghuni sementara itu, tepatnya di meja makan yang telah penuh oleh makanan dan minuman. Melihat makanan itu mereka lalu memulai makan malamnya. Makan malam itu di buat oleh khusus dari Pouch untuk malam ini, sungguh tidak pernah diketahui jika Pouch meridukan saat-saat seperti ini. Meja makan yang penuh dengan celotehan dan canda yang saat yang dia lihat sewaktu rumah ini masih begitu ramai, sebelum kedatangan -kau tahu siapa- yang menghancurkan kebahagian keluarga itu dan kebahagian dirinya. dia mendegar lagi celotehan tuannya seakan tidak ingin celotehan riang itu hilang.

"Apa ini?, kenapa tidak ada ramen!",tanya Konohamaru sambil mengangkat kalkun panggangnya.

"Itu namanya Kalkun panggang Konoha-chan",ucap Hinata menjelaskan masakan itu.

"Jika kau ingin ramen, ambil saja di kamarku atau mau ku ambilkan",tawar Naruto pada Konohamaru.

"Biar aku ambil sendiri saja",ucap Konohamaru sambil berlari menuju kamar naruto.

"Padahal jika aku yang ambil tidak akan lama Konohamaru",gerutu Naruto sambil memakan steaknya.

"Jadi kapan kita akan pergi membeli perlengkapan sekolah kita soalnya sekarang aku sudah tahun kelima",Kata Neji memulai percakapan mereka.

"Mungkin besok, karena kita baru pulang dari Konoha",jawab Lee sambil memakan escadotnya.

"Kalian mau temani aku menonton piala dunia Quidditch?",tanya Jiraiya pada mereka semua.

"Mau sensei",jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Baiklah jika kalian mau, kita akan berangkat minggu depan okey",kata Jiraiya menutup percakapan mereka.

* * *

**Satu minggu kemudian**

"NARUTO BANGUUUUUUUUUN!",teriak Lee di telinga Naruto yang membuat tubuh Naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya yang membuat tubuhnya dalam pose yang tidak etis dengan kepala dibawah dan dan bagian kakinya yang masih tertinggal di tempat tidur.

"Aduh kepalaku BAKA, bisakah kau tidak berteriak ketika hendak membangunkanku",ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Salah kau sendiri, sudah aku bangunkan berkali-kali kau tak juga bangun, jadi tidak perginya",ujar Lee masih kesal karena usahanya membangunkan Naruto malah di upah oleh omelan sang empunya.

"Jadilah, ayo",ujar Naruto entah sejak kapan sudah berpakaian rapi sambil menarik Lee kebawah.

"Naruto lepaskan aku",berontak Lee sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Tadi katanya mau pergi",seru Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Lee.

"Tapi jangan di tarik-tarik seperti ini",kata Lee pada Naruto yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang sakit akibat dicengkram oleh Naruto.

"Hem, baiklah kulepaskan tanganmu",ujar Naruto sambil melepas tangannya Lee.

"Hei cepat sebentar lagi waktunya",kata Neji pada mereka.

Mereka semua mengelilingi sebuah kaleng bekas susu kental dan memegang kaleng tersebut. "Satu..., dua..., tiga...",seru Jiraiya dan merekapun terhisap ke sebuah lubang, mereka seperti melayang-layang di demensi waktu yang membuat perut merasa mual tetapi tidak ingin memuntahkan makanannya."Lepaskan anak-anak",perintah Jiraiya. Mereka mengikuti perintah Jiraiya yang membuat badan terasa tertarik kembali dari terbang beribu-ribu kaki diatas permukaan laut. Rasa pusing menjalar diseluruh tubuh Naruto yang masih membiasakan diri dengan gravitasi Bumi yang sebelumnya masih dia lawan. "Selamat Datang di Piala Dunia Quiddicth",kata Jiraiya yang mengawali jalan mereka. Perkemahan itu sangatlah padat dan aneh, karena di kemahnya ada cerobong asap yang membuat perkemahan ini 'lain' dari pada perkemahan muggle. Mereka berjalan dari perkemahan pendukung Irlandia menuju sekelompok penyihir Afrika yang sedang mengobrol dengan penyihir amerika mereka lalu melewati perkemahan Bulagaria yang berwarna hijau, dia telah menemukan teman-teman Hogwartsnya, mereka lalu berjalan ke kaki bukit tempat perkemahan mereka.

"Perempuan menempati kemah yang lebih kecil dari yang laki-laki",ujar Jiraiya pada mereka.

Naruto memasuki kemah tersebut, dari luar sangat sempit sekali, tetapi jika dilihat dari dalam kemah tersebut sangat luas jika menampung enam orang, ruangannya terbagi tiga kamar tidur satu dapur satu kamar mandi dan ruang tamu yang cocok di bilang bukan kemah tetapi rumah. Karena Naruto dan Konohamaru itu tidak bisa diam akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk berkeliling di sekitar perkemahan tersebut. Baru saja mereka keluar dari kemah mereka, mereka sudah disapa oleh seorang remaja sebaya mereka.

"Pagi, namaku Seta Dwi Kuncoro aku di sebelah kemah kalian aku bersekolah di Aloxon South di Asia tenggara, boleh aku berkenalan denganmu",sapa orang itu panjang lebar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Pagi juga, namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan dia Konohamaru Sarutobi, aku bersekolah di Hogwarts dan dia akan masuk di Hogwarts",jawab Naruto dengan riangnya sambil mengikuti pemuda itu menuju kemah pemuda itu.

"Jadi kalian sekolah di Hogwarts?, berarti sebentar lagi kita bisa bertemu lagi ya",tanya orang itu riang.

"Memangnya kenapa?",tanya Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Masa kalian tidak tahu?",tanya orang itu tidak percaya.

"Tidak sama sekali",jawab Naruto masih penasaran.

"Akan di adakan Turnamen Dunia Triwizard dan sekolahmu menjadi tuan rumah, masa kau tidak tahu",ujar Seta tidak percaya pada jawaban Naruto.

"Benar aku tidak tahu, memangnya ada berapa sekolah yang ikut?",tanya Naruto penasaran pada perkataannya Seta.

"Sekitar sepuluh negara, empat Asia, tiga Eropa, satu Afrika dan dua Amerika",ucap Seta sambil menghitung-hitung dengan jarinya.

"Jadi ada juga penyihir di Afrika?",tanya Naruto lagi karena penasaran.

"Tentu saja, di situ banyak sekali penyihir dan sekolah sihir",kata Seta sambil mempersilahkan Naruto minum teh yang dia bawa, Naruto dan Konohamaru meminum teh itu sampai tersisa ampasnya saja.

"Terus, sekarang kau kelas berapa?",tanya Seta memulai pertanyaan sambil menselonjorkan kakinya ke bawah meja.

"Aku baru kelas empat, kau sendiri kelas berapa",tanya Naruto balik.

"Oh aku, aku sudah tingkat enam umurku sebentar lagi memasuki tujuh belas",ucap Seta.

Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kemahnya Seta menuju kemahnya sendiri dan bergerak lagi menuju hutan tempat sembunyinya stadion quidditch yang megah milik Inggris tersebut. Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti rombongannya yang sedang mengobrol seru tentang quidditch. Lee membawa topi berbendera Irlandia, Neji memakai atribut Bulgaria, Ed hanya memakai topi Irlandia tetapi berbeda dengan Rock Lee sedangkan hanya dia dan Konohamaru saja yang tidak begitu ramai memakai atribut hanya Omniocular dan syal Bulgaria yang dibawa Naruto, sedangkan Konohamaru saja yang tidak memakai atribut dari kedua negara tersebut. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu masuk yang sudah dikerumuni penyihir yang berteriak-teriak.

"Tempat duduk utama!",kata penyihir wanita di pintu masuk setelah megecek tiket mereka. "Boks Utama! Langsung saja ke atas Jiraiya, yang paling tinggi".

**~SKIP TIME~**

Rasanya baru saja mereka merasakan piala dunia dan ke senangan Irlandia yang menang sepuluh angka lebih dibandingkan Bulgaria dan serangan pelahap maut kepada muggle penjaga lapangan perkemahan tersebut yang membuat hampir semua penyihir yang ada disana berusaha pulang lebih cepat termasuk Jiraiya yang sudah panik. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di stasiun King Cross atau lebih tepatnya mereka berada di peron 9 ¾ .

"Konohamaru kamu harus bersama mereka selalu okey",kata Jiraiya.

"Baik _sensei_",kata Konohamaru menurut.

"Kalian semua jaga dia",ujar Jiraiya dengan tatapan tajamnya mengarah ke seluruh mata yang dia berikan nasihatnya.

"Ba...baiklah _sensei_",ujar mereka serempak.

"Cepat kalian masuk kereta",ucap Jiraiya sambil mendorong mereka untuk memasuki kereta, dengan cepat Naruto berjalan menuju kompartemen kosong yang sedang dia cari, dan sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan antara Hermione dengan Harry.

"...kau harus kirimi sirius surat, dia berhak tahu bekas lukamu sedang sakit",kata Hermione pada Harry. Pintu kompartemen itu dibuka oleh Naruto dan tampak kelegaan di bola mata mereka bertiga.

"Kami kira kau si Malfoy",ujar Ron lega.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih",kata Hermione tidak senang.

"Maaf Hermione, aku baru saja diceramahi oleh kakek tua itu",kata Naruto sambil membaca _Daily Prophet_ yang menampakkan berita yang tidak mengenakkan oleh Rita Skuter eh maksudnya Rita Sketer.

"Ada apa lagi sama kakek tua itu?",tanya Ron penasaran.

"Biasa dia hanya stres memikirkan di perkemahan waktu itu, apa lagi dia seorang auror",ujar Naruto sambil memakan kacang segala rasa itu, "Awch aku dapat rasa muntah".

"Eh Naruto, kau sudah selesai tugas dari Trelawney",kata Ron sambil mencarinya di dalam koper Naruto.

"Ambil saja",ucap Naruto dengan melihat di ujung matanya melihat tampang jijik Hermione.

Semakin lama mereka terlibat dengan pembicaraan yang seru sampai Hermione memastikan sudah seharusnya mereka untuk menganti pakaian mereka dengan jubah sekolah. Hujan deras telah menyambut mereka di stasiun Hogsmaede yang gelap gulita. Guntur terdengar kuat ketika pintu-pintu kereta membuka. Hermione membungkus Crookchanks dalam mantelnya, Ron tetap membiarkan jubah pesta yang dikasih oleh Mrs. Weasley untuk menyelubungi sangkarnya Pigwidgeon. Mereka lalu mengarahkan kaki menuju kereta yang ditarik tanpa kuda itu yang dilihat Harry, Ron dan Hermione tetapi yang dilihat Naruto adalah kereta itu ditarik oleh _thersal _bergerak menuju kastil Hogwarts. Ada sedikit insiden ketika mereka memasuki pintu oak itu, yap benar _peeves_ kambuh dengan usilnya jadilah mereka semua bahkan trio slytherin juga tidak luput di kerjai oleh _peeves_. Untunglah profesor Mcgonagall segera menghentikan sifat usilnya _peeves_ dan akhirnya mereka kembali melanjuti perjalanan ke aula besar . Harry melepaskan sepatunya dan mengeluarkan airnya. Mereka berpikir jika mereka sekarang lagi kondisi yang parah tetapi lebih parah anak kelas satu yang baru memasuki aula besar, jika orang yang tidak tahu pasti akan bilang jika mereka itu bukan naik sampan tetapi berenang dari ujung danau satu sampa yang lainnya. Konohamaru tampak menggigil dibalik jubahnya tersebut dia sungguh pucat. Mereka semua terdiam ketika profesor Mcgonagall meletakkan bangku berkaki-empat dilantai di depan anak-anak kelas satu. Di atas bangku itu ada topi penyihir yang sudah tua bertambal, lusuh, dekil, butut dan bertambal. Anak-anak kelas satu memandangnya, begitu pula semua yang lain. Sejenak suasana hening. Kemudian, robekan lebar di dekat tepi topi mengang lebar seperti mulut dan topi itu bernyanyi:

_Lebih dari seribu tahun lalu,_

_Waktu aku masih baru berkilap,_

_Ada empat penyihir terkenal,_

_Yang namanya kini masih diingat:_

_Gryffindor si gagah berani dari padang liar,_

_Gadis gunung Ravenclaw yang jelita,_

_Hufflepuff yang manis dari lembah luas,_

_Si pintar Slytherin dari tanah berawa._

_Mereka berbagi keinginan, harapan, impian,_

_Mereka menetaskan rencana berani,_

_Untuk mendidik para penyihir muda,_

_Begitulah Sekolah Hogwarts dimulai._

_Keempat pendiri Hogwarts ini_

_Masing-masing mendirikan asrama_

_Karena mereka menentukan nilai berbeda_

_Bagi murid-murid pilihan mereka._

_Gryffindor paling menghargai_

_Mereka yang gagah berani;_

_Bagi Ravenclaw yang terpintarlah_

_Yang paling berarti;_

_Bagi Hufflepuff yang mau bekerja keras _

_Itulah yang diterima;_

_Dan Slytherin yang haus kekuasaan_

_Menyukai mereka yang besar ambisinya._

_Sewaktu mereka masih hidup _

_Murid-murid favorit mereka pilih sendiri,_

_Tapi bagaimana menetukan murid yang cocok_

_Setelah mereka meninggal dan tak ada lagi?_

_Gryffindor-lah yang menemukan cara,_

_Dia melepasku dari kepalanya_

_Keempatnya menyumbangkan otak kepadaku_

_Supaya aku bisa memilih bagi mereka!_

_Sekarang selipkan aku di atas telingamu,_

_Aku belum pernah keliru,_

_Aku akan mengintip benakku,_

_Dan memberitahu di mana tempatmu!_

Aula besar dipenuhi sorak riuh ketika Topi Seleksi usai menyanyikan lagunya. Profesor Mcgonagall sudah memaju ke depan dan membuka gulungan besar perkamen.

"Yang kusebut namanya maju, memakai topi, dan duduk di atas bangku",katanya kepada anak-anak kelas satu. "Setelah Topi Seleksi menyebutkan asrama kalian, kalian duduk di meja masing-masing.

"Ackerley, Stewart!". Seorang anak laki-laki maju, gemetar tampak dari gerak tubuhnya. Dia mengambil Topi Seleksi, memakainya, dan duduk di bangku.

"RAVENCLAW!" teriak si topi.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUF!"

"Cauldewell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Dennis Creevey maju dengan badan terhuyung karena dia masih memakai mantel bulu Hagrid, Dennis memakai topi seleksi dan robekan di tepinya membuka...

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Dobbs, Emma!",

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Madley Laura!"

"HUFFLEPUF!"

"McDonald, Natalie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pritchard, Graham!"

"SLYTEHERIN

"Sarutobi, Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru tampak takut untuk maju ke depan dan itu terbukti ketika Naruto melakukan _legilimens_ kepada pikiran Konohamaru. Konohamaru mendekat ke arah tempat duduk. Dia menaiki tempat duduk dengan gemetar dan dia memakai topi seleksi.

'_Hm amat sulit memutuskannya, aku merasakan aura Naruto di dirimu, kau sangat cocok di empat asrama, otakmu yang encer bisa membuatmu masuk di Ravenclaw, kau sangat berambisi yang membuat kamu cocok di Slytherin, kau juga mau bekerja keras untuk mengharumkan namamu kau cocok di Hufflepuf dan kamu sangat cocok di Gryffindor memiliki keberanianyang sangat di hargai oleh Gryffindor, nah mau dimana asramamu?'._

'_Aku ingin di Gryffindor'_

'_Yakinkah kau itu'_

'_Iya, aku sangat yakin'_

'_Kalau kau memang yakin atas pilihanmu maka kau di tempati di GRYFFINDOR'._

Naruto dan si kembar Weasley bertepuk tangan dan bersorak dengan girangnya yang membuat Hermione melihat jijik pada mereka bertiga. Seleksi itu berakhir ketika Kevin Whitby di masukkan Ke Hufflepuf. Profesor Dumbledore sudah berdiri, dia tersenyum ke semua murid, lengannya terbuka lebar menyambut mereka.

"Cuma dua kata yang akan ku sampaikan kepada kalian", katanya, suaranya yang dalam bergema ke seluruh aula besar. " Selamat Makan".

Piring-piring yang tadi kosong, sekarang sudah terisi penuh oleh makanan. Naruto yang baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah empat jam tidak makan membuatnya makan dengan serampangan, di tangan kanannya ada ayam di sebelah kirinya ada kalkun. Sesudah memakan makanan inti naruto memakan puding yang baru saja muncul dari piring yang tadi ada daging kambingnya. Semua memakan dengan lahap kecuali Hermione, entah mengapa dia tidak menyentuh makanannya. Mereka sudah selesai makan, Naruto sudah dari tadi selesai makanannya. Albus Dumbledore kembali berdiri, celotehan yang tadi menghiasi Aula besar itu seketika hilang di gantikan dengan kesunyian, hanya suara guntur dan angin yang terdengar.

"Nah!", kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum ke seluruh Aula Besar, "Sekarang setelah kita semua kenyang makan dan minum", "Hmph!", dengus Hermione, entah mengapa dia mendengus. "Sekali lagi aku minta perhatian kalian untuk beberapa pengumuman. Mr. Filch, si penjaga sekolah, memintaku untuk menyampaikan kepada kalian bahwa daftar benda yang dilarang di dalam kastil tahun ini ditambah dengan Yo-yo Menjerit , Frissbe Bertaring, dan Boomerang Menampar. Daftar selengkapnya terdiri dari atas empat ratus tujuh puluh macam , ku rasa, dan bisa dilihat dikantor , kalau ada yang mau mengeceknya. Seperti biasa aku mau mengingatkan kalian semua bahwa turun hutan di ujung halaman sekolah itu terlarang untuk para pelajar, begitu juga Hogsmeade, terlarang untuk anak-anak di bawah kelas tiga, dengan sangat berat hati aku harus menyampaikan juga bahwa pertandingan antar-asrama untuk memperebutkan Piala Quidditch tahun ini di tiadakan, ini dikarenakan ada pertandingan yang dimulai di bulan Oktober dan berlanjut sepanjang tahu ajaran, menyita banyak waktu dan tenaga para guru–tetapi aku yakin kalian semua akan sangat menikmatinya. Dengan kegembiraan luar biasa ku umumkan bahwa tahun ini di Hogwarts..", tetapi kata-kata Dumblodore terputus karena adanya gelegar guntur yang memekakan telinga dan membuat atap aula besar yang di sihir mengarah ke atas rusak, tetapi itu sudah di perbaiki oleh seorang yang menjeblakan pintu Aula Besar. Mad-Eye Moody atau Alastor Moody mantan auror yang di ceritakan Jiraiya. Moody memasuki Aula Besar dan menjabat tangan Dumbledore dan Dumbledore menyatakan bahwa Moody adalah guru pertahan terhada ilmu hitam mereka yang baru.

"Seperti tadi mau ku sampaikan", kata Dumbledore, tersenyum lagi pada seluruh murid yang ada di Aula Besar, "Kita mendapatkan kehormatan menjadi tuan rumah pertandingan luar biasa berbulan-bulan ke depan, pertandingan yang sudah tidak diselenggarakan lebih dari dua ratus tahu. Dengan sangat gembira aku mengumumkan bahwa Turnamen dunia Triwizard akan dilangsungkan di Hogwarts tahun ini".

"Anda BERGURAU!", seru Fred keras.

Ketegangan yang tadi memenuhi aula mendadak mencair. Hampir semua anak tertawa, dan Dumbledore terkekeh senang.

"Aku _tidak_ bergurau, Mr Weasley",kata Dumbledore, "Walaupun begitu setelah kau menyebutkan kata itu, aku memang mendengar lelucon seru waktu liburan musim panas tentang Troll, hantu nenek jahat dan Leprechaun yang bersama-sama ke bar...".

Profesor Mcgonagall berdeham keras.

"Er–tapi mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat...bukan...",kata Dumbledore. "Sampai mana aku tadi? Ah ya, Turnamen dunia Triwizard...nah, Sebagian dari kalian mungkin belum tahu apa itu turnamen dunia Triwizard, maka kuharap mereka yang sudah tahu memaafkanku yang akan memeberi penjelasan singkat, dan kuizinkan mereka melayangkan pikiran mereka kemana. Turnamen dunia Triwizard pertama kali di selenggarakan sesudah Turnamen Triwizard pertama kali dimulai. Waktu itu yang mengikuti hanya beberapa sekolah saja seperti Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Asreal, Al-Taruf, dan Samoe tetapi jumlahnya bertambah dengan berkembangnya zaman, sekarang total ada sepuluh sekolah yang mengikuti Turnamen Dunia Triwizard, masih banyak lagi sekolah sihir yang ingin mengikuti Turnamen Dunia Trizward dan dari kegiatan ini disepakati sebagai cara paling luar biasa untuk membina tali persahabatan di antara peserta, sekolah, negara dan benua–sampai, angka kematiannya menjadi tinggi sekali, sehingga turnamen ini tidak di teruskan lagi". Hermione kaget atas penjelasan Dumbledore.

"Selama seratus tahun terakhir ini telah beberapa kali diusahakan untuk mengadakan kembali turnamen ini", Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Sayang tak satu pun berhasil. Meskipun demikian, Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir memutuskan sudah saatnya kita mencoba lagi. Kami telah bekerja keras sepanjang musim panas untuk memastikan bahwa kali ini, para juara tidak dalam bahaya maut. Kepala sekolah peserta akan tiba bersama calon-calon mereka di bulan oktober dan seleksi ke sepuluh juara akan berlangsung pada malam Halloween. Juri yang tidak memihak akan memutuskan pelajar mana yang paling layak bertanding untuk memperebutkan piala dunia Triwizard, piala yang akan mengharumkan nama sekolahnya, dan hadiah pribadi sebesar lima ribu Galleon".

"Aku ikut!", Fred mendesis, wajahnya bercahaya memikirkan keagungan dan kekayaan sebesar itu, hal yang sama juga terlihat dari beberapa anak yang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan menjadi juara Hogwarts. Tetapi dumbledore berbicara lagi.

"Meskipun aku tahu kalian semua bersemangat untuk memenangkan Piala Dunia Triwizard bagi Hogwarts",kata Dumbledore, "Para Kepala sekolah yang muridnya akan ambil bagian, bersama Menteri Sihir, telah sepakat untuk menerapkan pembatasan umur untuk peserta tahun ini, Hanya pelajar yang cukup umur yang boleh mengajukan nama mereka untuk di pertimbangkan. Ini, adalah tindakan yang kami anggap perlu, mengingat tugas-tugas turnamen itu akan tetap sulit dan berbahaya, kendati kami telah mengambil langkah pengamanan, dan sangatlah tidak mungkin pelajar di bawah kelas enam dan tujuh sanggup menanganinya. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa tak ada pelajar di bawah umur yang memperdayakan juri kita agar memilihnya menjadi juara Hogwarts,. Oleh sebab itu kuminta kalian tidak usah membuang-buang waktu mendaftarkan diri jika usia kalian belum tujuh belas tahun. Delegasi seluruh sekolah akan tiba Oktober nanti dan tinggal bersama kita hampir sepanjang tahun ajaran. Aku tahu bahwa kalian semuaakan bersikap sopan dan ramah kepada tamu-tamu asing kita selama mereka tinggal bersama kita, dan akan memberi dukungan sepenuh hati kepada juara Hogwarts,siapapun dia, yang terpilih nanti. Nah, sekarang sudah malam, dan aku tahu kalian perlu beristirahatagar besok bisa segar ketika menerima pelajaran , Waktunya tidur!".

Dengan serempak semua murid berdiri dan berjalan menuju asrama mereka untuk tidur.

"Woa, hebat men, bagaimana kalau kita ikut",kata Lee pada mereka semua.

"Itu tidak akan bisakan Lee, kau tahu itu",ujar Neji mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka dan bergabung dengan romongan anak Ravenclaw, begitu juga dengan Tenten dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka dan bergabung dengan rombongan anak Hufflepuf.

Mereka lalu berjalan dan berargumen tentang siapa yang cocok menjadi juara hogwarts sampai mereka di lantai tiga ketika Lee jatuh melesak ke dalam tangga dan mereka membantunya untuk berdiri lagi, mereka pun bergerak menuju ke arah lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kata kunci?",tanya Nyonya Gemuk, semua kecuali Naruto hanya Cengo saja karena mereka tidak tahu kata kuncinya.

"Balderdash",ucap Naruto. Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk pun membuka, lalu mereka memasuki lukisan itu yang menampakkan ruang yang sebenarnya. Mereka menaiki tangga, karena kelelahan Naruto tertidur masih dengan pakai jubahnya tanpa dia tukar dengan piyamanya.

* * *

(30 oktober)

Setelah adanya pengumuman tentang datangnya peserta-peserta Turnamen Dunia Triwizard yang membuat mereka harus menunggu ke datangan sekolah-sekolah tersebut. Naruto duduk di sebelah Harry sambil 'membaca' bukunya, sedangkan Ron sudah dudu dengan melipat tangannya menjadi dua dan dia menaruhkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya itu.

"Naru, kau lagi ngapain, baca atau tidur",seru Hermione kesal.

"Hm, baca Hermy",seru Naruto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Hermione.

"Lamanya, sampai kapan kita menunggu mereka",racau Konohamaru yang duduk di dekat Nick si kepala nyaris putus.

"Seluruh murid Hogwarts harus berkumpul di Aula Besar sekarang dengan pakaian yang rapi dan lengkap!", suara Profesor Mcgonagall terdengar sampai ke seluruh kawasan, dalam waktu dua puluh menit anak-anak Gryffindor sudah tiba di Aula Besar.

"Sepertinya, sebentar lagi rombongan Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Tetsu Gakuen, Xian Li, Seloman Astryu, Astraxel dan Aloxon South sebentar lagi akan datang",kata Dumbledore, dan itu terbukti benar. Beauxbatons membawa kuda terbangnya, Durmstrang membawa kapal mereka yang muncul dari danau, Tetsu Gakuen dan Xian Li memakai semaca pagoda yang terbang, Seloman Astryu memakai semacam permadani yang sangat kecil untuk lebih dari sepuluh orang dan Aloxon memakai kapal yang hampir mirip dengan Durmstrang tetapi bedanya Durmstrang berlambang burung berwarna merah sedangkan Aloxon berlambang sapi denga atasnya mentari.

"Sehabis ini datang juga kawan kita dari Afrika dan Amerika",kata Dumbledore. Seperti tadi perkataan dari Dumbedore terbukti betul , mereka ke datangan lagi sekolah lain, Asreal, Al-taruf dan Samoe mereka menaiki kendaran yang hampir mirip dengan Durmstrang kecuali Al-taruf yang memakai kendaraan seperti Beauxbatons. Delegasi-delegasi dan murid-muridnya turun dari kendaraan mereka dan berjalan ke arah Dumbledore.

"_My dear_ Madame Maxime", sapa Dumbledore akrab, "Selamat datang di Hogwarts".

"Dumbly-dorr", kata Madame Maxime dengan suara berat, "Ku'arap kau baik-baik saja?",

Sapaan seperti Madame Maxime di utarakan kepada semua kepala sekolah. Mereka akhirnya kembali memasuki kastil dan Aula Besar berubah menjadi jauh lebi besar lagi denga gaya yang makin elegan, semua orang terkagum-kagum pada aula besar tersebut, meja asrama beruah menjadi semakin memanjang dan memuat seluruh perwakilan sekolah, Durmstrang dan Al-taruf duduk di meja Slytherin, Aloxon South,Tetsu Gakuen dan Xian Li duduk di meja Gryffindor, Asreal, dan Astraxel duduk di meja Ravenclaw, Seloman Astryu dan Beauxbatons duduk di meja Hufflepuff. Aula Besar yang memang penuh malah tanbah penuh. Dumbledore ingin memakai mantra sonorus dan menyuruh mereka diam tetapi dilarang profesor Mcgonagall yang sudah menyuruh untuk Naruto melakukan itu.

"Selamat malam", kata Naruto lalu dia menganguk hormat kepada Dumbledore, ruangan itu berubah menjadi senyap ketika pemuda berambut blonde tersebut kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan warna rambut yang masih selalu berubah-ubah.

"Selamat malam anak-anak, para guru, para hantu... dan terutama tamu",kata Dumbledore, "Pertama aku dengan bagga menyatakan bahwa Aula Besar kami yang tadi biasa di ubah menjadi cukup untuk kita sekarang dikarenakan sihir yang dilakukan oleh murid kelas empat kami Naruto Uzumaki",kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto, semua mata memandang kepada Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya mulai dari murid Beauxbatons yang menampilkan wajah cengo sampai murid Slytherin yang meincingkan matanya dengan mata mengejek. Naruto hanya menatap mata Dumbledore sampai Profesor Mcgonagall menarik dia dari bangku dan pergi bersama tiga kelas tujuh yang sudah dipastikan murid kelas tujuh itu berbeda asrama dengannya. Naruto mengikuti Mcgonagall yang diam mengarahkan kakinya ke selatan kastil. Mereka menaiki tangga mengarah ke depan pintu bergambar burung elang tersebut. Mcgonagall menjawab pertanyaan dari burung elang itu dan membuka pintu Ravenclaw, Naruto bersama salah saatu anak memasuki asram tersebut.

"Kau sudah tahu tugasmu kan Naruto?",tanya Profesor Mcgonagall.

"Iya _sir_, disini dibagian mana _sir_!",Kata Naruto menatap ke seluruh ruangan itu. Mcgonagall menunjukkan sebuah denah kepada Naruto dan Naruto paham itu. Lalu dia menyihir ruangan itu berubah menjadi mempunya ruangan tersendiri yang terpisah dari ruangan pertama, ruangan itu sudah bertuliskan 'Seloman Astryu' dan sebelahnya di seberang pintu itu terdapat juga pintu bernama 'Astraxel' pintu tersebut sudah terisi beberapa ruangan lagi khusus untuk kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sangat bagus. Anak kelas tujuh Ravenclaw terpana atas apa yang Naruto buat. Mereka pun berjalan lagi menuju asrama Hufflepuff yang berada di bawah tanah dekat dapur. Anak kelas tujuh dari Hufflepuff menyebutkan kata kunci kepada sebuah lukisan pria. Lukisan tersebut membuka pintu yang tersembunyi menampakkan ruangannya, ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff itu sangat besar dengan warna kuning yang mendominasi, Naruto yang melihat ruangan itu memandang dengan seksama dan mengucapkan mantra yang sama seperti tadi dia di Ravenclaw. Membuat dua pintu yang memahat nama Beauxbatons, dan Xian Li. Mereka lalu berjalan lagi ke tempat Slytherin dan seperti Hufflepuff asrama Slytherin juga berada di bawah, tetapi Slytherin berada di bawah danau. Warna hijau menghampiri Naruto ketika dia memasuki asrama Slytherin, asrama Slytherin itu langsung mengarah ke dalam danau. Naruto lalu mengucapkan mantra yang berbeda dengan ke dua asrama tadi dia membuat dua pintu dan memunculkan nama kedua sekolah yaitu Al-Taruf dan Asreal. Ketiga anak kelas tujuh itu kembali ke aula besar sedangkan Naruto dan Profesor Mcgonagall kembali berjalan menaiki tangga untuk sampai lantai tujuh.

"Kata Kunci", kata Nyonya Gemuk .

"Balderdash",ucap Naruto. Naruto memasuki ruangan asramanya itu dan menyihirkan mantra yang membuat ruang asrama itu menjadi lebih besar dan menyihir beberapa pintu besar dengan nama ketiga sekolah yang di ukir. Nama sekolah tersebut di ukir memakai kayu mahoni, di sebelah kanan Durmstrang, sebelah kiri Tetsu Gakuen dan tengah ruangan Aloxon South. Kemudian Naruto menyihir ruang rekreasi berubah menjadi lebih indah. Setelah menyihir Naruto dan Profesor Mcgonagall berjalan menuruni lantai tujuh ke lantai satu tempat dimana ruangan kepala sekolah yang akan Naruto sihir. Naruto dengan enggan menyihir bekas ruangan kelas menjadi ruang tidur yang nyaman bagi seluruh kepala sekolah, dengan arsitektur yang berbeda membuat Naruto menjadi kecapekkan, apalagi ketika dia menyihir tempat tidur khusus Madame Maxime yang berukuran dua kali dari tempat tidur biasa. Setelah selesai menyihir semuanya, Naruto kembali menuju meja Gryffindor(Mcgonagall sudah berjalan ke meja guru). Karena laparnya Naruto memakan banyak makanan mulai dari makanan British sampai makanan yang mempunyai daging paling enak yang memakai bumbu santan untuk masak dengan nasi. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa dia duduk bersebelah anak Tetsu Gakuen dan Aloxon South, yang hanya menengoknya makan, anak dari Tetsu Gakuen itu berbicara dengan kesal.

"Hei dobe!, Bisa tidak kau makan jangan dengan cara menjijikkan seperti itu tahu", kata seseorang yang terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Siapa kau, dengan seenak udelmu memanggilku dobe", ucap Naruto kesal sambil menatap orang yang memanggilnya 'dobe'.

"Aku, Namaku Sasuke Uchiha dobe bodoh!",desis Sasuke marah.

"Oh Kau Uchiha, jadi kau masuk Tetsu Gakuen", ucap Naruto.

"Ya Aku di Tetsu Gakuen sekarang",kata Sasuke, tetapi Naruto tidak mendengarnya karena dia sudah ditarik Nobita cs dan Trio Gryffindor untuk menerangkan kenapa dia dipanggil Profesor Mcgonagall ke tempat duduk yang jauh dari Sasuke. Setelah Naruto ditarik, Sakura pun menanyakan apa yang tadi Naruto bicarakan.

"Ayo dong Naruto, kasih tahu dong",kata Nobita dengan puple eyes andalannya.

"Baiklah, aku tadi...", kata-kata Naruto terputus karena Dumbledore sudah berdiri yang membuat Naruto tidak melanjuti kata-katanya.

"Baiklah setelah kalian makan dengan kenyang, dengan ini aku menyatakan bahwa Turnamen Dunia Trizward di mulai",terdengar tepuk tangan yang membehana di aula besar. "Mr Filch, tolong bawa Piala apinya", perintah Dumbledore pada Filch yang langsung dilaksanakan Filch dengam membawa sebuah peti. Dumbledore pun menyihir peti itu dan meletakkannya di atas kursi tempat biasa topi seleksi berada. " Bagi kalian yang cukup umur silahkan menulis namanya dan memasuki kertas itu ke dalam piala api, pengumuman akan dilaksanakan pada malam Halloween dan bagi tamu akan di bagi tempat mereka untuk tidur, Profesor Mcgonagall yang akan mengatakannya", Kata Dumbledore kembali duduk, Profesor Mcgonagall maju.

"Baiklah saya akan umumkan di tempat mana kalian berada, Seloman Astryu dan Astraxel akan tinggal di asrama Ravenclaw, Beausbatons dan Xian Li akan tinggal di asrama Hufflepuff, Al-Taruf dan Asreal akan tinggal di asram Slytherin, Durmstrang, Tetsu Gakuen dan Aloxon South akan tinggal di asrama Gryffindor, kalian bisa ikuti rombongan kalian", ucap Profesor Mcgonagall sambil berlalu kembali ke meja guru.

"Terima kasih Profesor. Untuk memastikan agar pelajar dibawah umur yang menyerah terhadap godaan",kata Dumbledore. "Aku akan membuat Lingkaran Batas Usia di sekeliling Piala Api setelah piala ini diletakkan di Aula Depan. Tak seorang yang berusia dibawah tujuh belas tahun akan bisa melewati lingkaran ini. Yang terakhir, aku ingin mengingatkan bagi kalian yang ingin ambil bagian, bahwa turnamen ini tak bisa di anggap enteng. Jika sudah ditetapkan oleh piala api kalian tidak boleh lagi mengundurkan diri, nah selamat tidur".

Suara kursi di geser serempak terdengar dari seluruh aula, Naruto yang tadi belum memberi jawaban diberondong pertanyaan oleh semua kawan-kawannya.

"Baiklah aku jawab pertanyaan kalian, aku di suruh Mcgonagall untuk membantunya menyihir seluruh asrama agar cukup untuk dihuni kita dan tamu",ucap Naruto pada mereka yang masih grasak-grusuk meminta jawaban tanpa disadari mereka ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Karena Naruto legilimens yang kuat maka dia tahu ada yang mengupingnya.

"Nagapain kalian semua menguping?",tanya Naruto kalem. Orang yang menguping itu malah sweadtrop.

"Ka..ka..mi.. tidak menguping Naru-chan suaramu saja yang terlalu besar",gagap Sakura.

"Benarkah, kau malah mirip sekali dengan Hinata waktu berjumpa denganku",kata Naruto.

"Hei, kenapa aku harus ikut sih",ucap Hinata kesal.

"Suaramu itu terlalu besar Naruto, udah besar cerewet lagi dasar dobe bodoh",ejek Sasuke yang ada disebelah Sakura.

Rambut Naruto yang tadi hitam kini berubah total warna rambutnya telah menjadi berwarna merah terang.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke, kalau kau bilang begitu rasakan ini",kata Naruto sambil meluncurkan mantra kepada Sasuke, Sasuke yang tidak siap terkena mantra dari Naruto dan dia berubah menjadi kucing berwarna biru. Semua orang yang tahu sifat Naruto membiarkan semua itu terjadi, sedangkan teman-teman Naruto dari Konoha yang tidak tahu sifat naruto hanya terpelongo. Lalu Naruto berjalan kembali menuju ruang rekreasi.

"Kata Kunci?",kata Nyonya Gemuk.

"Balderdash",kata Naruto tersenyum manis. Dia memasuki menuju ruang rekreasi dan memilih kursi empuk dekat jendela.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kau lebih pantas seperti ini kau imut sekali kalau begini",ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi kucing itu gemas sambil membalikkan badan kucing tersebut.

"Naruto, kembalikan dia ya",ucap Sakura dan Sai.

"Kalian berdua menggangguku, baiklah ku kembalikkan dia", ucap Naruto sambil menyihir lagi Sasuke yang dia pegang ekornya itu. Sasuke kembali menjadi manusia tetapi dalam bentuk yang tidak elit, bagaimana tidak elit Sasuke sekarang berposisi nungging yang membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Baiklah, saya sebagai orang yang dipercayai oleh Profesor Mcgonagall akan memberitahu dimana kalian tidur. Kalian lihat pintu yang ada namanya, aku akan melanjutinya penjelasanku di dalam. Pertama Durmstrang",ucap Naruto dan mengajak Viktor Krum dan anak perempuan Durmstrang ke dalam pintu bertuliskan Durmstrang.

"Apa ini kenapa kosong?",tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Aku memang sengaja untuk itu, karena aku tidak tahu selera kalian",kata Naruto tenang.

"Kami hanya mengikuti saja",ujar Viktor menimpali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu",kata Naruto sambil mengucapkan mantra sihir ke dalam ruangan kosong tersebut. Ruangan itu berubah menjadi mirip dengan asrama Gryffindor yang sebenarnya. "Laki-laki sebelah kanan dan perempuan sebelah kiri, jangan pernah laki-laki pergi ke dalam kamar perempuan", Naruto, Viktor dan anak perempuan Durmstrang itu kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

"Baiklah yang kedua Aloxon South",ucap Naruto sambil memasuki pintu yang berukir 'Aloxon South'.

"Kenapa kosong melompong?",tanya anak perempuan Aloxon South.

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian mau",ujar Naruto bosan.

"Kami mau gaya khas Indonesia",kata Seta.

"Hm.. baiklah",ucap Naruto dan melancarkan mantra sihirnya dan membuat ruangan itu berubah menjadi ruangan yang di inginkan.

"Selanjutnya, Tetsu Gakuen",ucap Naruto lagi. Dia mengarahkan kakinya dengan malas karena sudah mengantuk.

"Hei kau bisa tidak shir",desis anak laki-laki Tetsu Gakuen

"Tentu saja aku bisa, anak bodoh", emosi Naruto.

"Kalau gitu kenapa ini kosong melompong kayak lapangan bola",kata anak bodoh itu.

"Eh kau, siapa kau? Udah untung aku baik hati untuk capek-capek menyihir demi kalian, malah ga dihargai kayak gini", marah Naruto.

"Aku, Sewaru Tokio. Emangnya kau yang sihir, enggak kan",kata Sewaru ngotot.

"Jadi kenapa kalau aku?",tanya Naruto dengan muka yang semakin merah menahan amarah.

"Kau. Tidak mungkin, jika memang kau, aku akan mencium bibirmu sekarang",sumpah Sewaru, melihat itu Sakura langsung ngeri membayangi ciuman itu terjadi.

"Itu mah enak di kau, kalau kau gak percaya sekarang akan ku buktikan",kata Naruto sambil melancarkan mantra ke arah tempat kosong dan memunculkan kursi di situ. "Masih gak percaya lagi Sewaru".

"Eh, Darimana kau belajar itu?",tanya Sewaru sambil terpana.

"Itu tidak penting bodoh, aku disini menanyakan apa yang kalian mau untuk designnya",ucap Naruto dengan muka masih merah menahan marah.

"Kayak asrama ini saja",ucap Sakura _to the point_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu",ujar Naruto sambil menyihir tempat itu.

Sehabis itu Naruto lalu pergi dari situ sambil masih menaham marah, dia langsung menuju kamarnya dan tanpa mengganti pakaian Naruto sudah terlelap tidur. Mungkin karena kecapekkan atau kenapa Naruto selalu mengigau sambil marah yang membuat teman-temannya selalu terbangun. Ketika dia bangun esok pagi dia tidak ingat apa mimpi dia semalam dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan kawan-kawannya yang memasang muka marah.

* * *

**Author : Akhirnya selesai juga ficku. Fic ini ku dedikasikan kepada atlet PON Riau. Sebenarnya aku ingin ini setelah tahu ketiga Naruto, tetapi berhubung lagi PON ya aku majuin saja.**

**Naruto: Rasakan Pembalasanku.**

**Harry : Please Review.**

**Author: **_**tepar-tepar dibikin Naruto  
**_

_**Dibawah sini nama sekolah dan daerah asal :  
**_

**Asreal berasal dari Amerika Serikat.  
**

**Al-Taruf berasal dari Mesir  
**

**Astraxel berasal dari daerah CIS  
**

**Aloxon South terletak disebuah pulau di Laut Cina Selatan di Negara Indonesia  
**

**Seloman Astryu berasal dari India  
**

**Xian Li sudah di pastikan trully milik Cina  
**

**Tetsu Gakuen(Nama dari Rara) terletak di selatan Jepang.  
**

**Demikianlah, akhir kata saya ucapkan silahkan review dan Flame  
**


	5. Pemilihan Juara

**Aloha, minna –san saya kembali, masih dengan fic Naruto nih. Makasih atas reviewnya ya maaf sebelumnya aku gak bisa ngabulin tentang yaoi, karena jika ini yaoi harus di tinggiin ratednya, berhubung aku ga bisa lemon jadi ya gak bisa ku kabulin. Maafkan author ya.**

**Naruto : Tumben kau begitu, biasanya kau menyiksa diriku.**

**Author: Disini kau juga akan menderita Naruto*Devil Smrik**

**Naruto:UAPAAAAH!**

**Author: Silahkan baca fic gaje saya ini**

* * *

**Title: HOGWARTS THE MAGIC SCHOOL**

**Disc: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Harry Potter milik J K Rowling, Doraemon milik Fujiko F Fujio.**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Narulun, SasuSaku, SewaruNaru, Drapark, HarCho, HerVic DLL.**

**Warning: Gaje, non Canon, OC, OOC.**

**Sumarry: Turnamen Triwizard sudah di mulai, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di turnamen triwizard?**

* * *

**PEMILIHAN JUARA TURNAMEN DUNIA TRWIZARD.**

* * *

Pagi yang sibuk bagi Naruto, kau tahu kenapa? Yap tugasnya tidak hanya pembukaan Turnamen Dunia Triwizard saja, tetapi dia harus berbicara panjang lebar kepada murid tiga sekolah peserta itu untuk mentaati peraturan Hogwarts yang sungguh panjang itu. Naruto sudah dibangunkan pagi-pagi sekali oleh peri rumah untuk pergi ke kantor Profesor Mcgonagall untuk pengarahan yang menghabisi waktu sekitar dua jam sampai fajar menyingsing dan Naruto harus berjalan kembali menaiki tangga ke lantai tujuh untuk memakai jubah kerjanya(Naruto memakai boxer dan baju kaos oblong saja), karena dia harus cepat-cepat berkumpul ke aula besar dan bergabung ke tempat duduk prefek dan ketua murid, tetapi sebelum itu dia harus ceramah dulu.

"...mengertikan, kalian semua harus mematuhi peraturan disini jika tidak...", ucap Naruto dengan evil smirk. "Kalian akan berurusan denganku". Semua murid-murid tiga sekolah peserta bahkan murid Gryffindor bergidik ngeri atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sudah berjalan dengan santainya dengan memakan roti bikinan pouch yang dia bawa satu bulan yang lalu(Hoeks, jorok banget sih lu nar). Naruto mendorong lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang membuat si Nyonya Gemuk marah-marah sambil memecahkan gelas berisi winenya, Naruto dengan cuek bebek berjalan menuruni tangga ke arah aula besar. Setelah perjalanan panjang tersebut Naruto dengan terpaksa dia harus mendengarkan prefek Gryffindor dan ketua murid menggumamkan tentang keamanan Turnamen Dunia Triwizard yang seharusnya dilakukan pengamanan lebih agar tidak ada lagi yang seperti Piala Dunia yang dulu.

"Seharusnya pengamanan Turnamen ini memakai saja dementor daripada harus mencapekkan kita-kitakan, dasar Dumbledore sudah ini apa lagi", sungut Adreas Feart sang ketua murid yang berasal Gryffindor.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau tahu kan tahun kemarin, Dumbledore sungguh sangat marah ketika dementor kehilang kendali", kata Alex Troy prefek laki-laki Gryffindor.

"Hei, jika tidak ada yang mau di bicarakan mending aku pergi saja", ucap Naruto kesal karena dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar saja.

"Emang tadi kita mau berbicarakan apa ya", kata Adreas LOLA(Loading Lambat) yang membuat Naruto marah dan meninggalkan tempat yang dimana seniornya sedang mengobrol lagi dan berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya yang sedang berencana untuk membeli beberapa permen pena bulu di Honeydukes di Hogsmeade.

"Sepertinya aku akan membeli tinta baru, tinta lamaku sudah habis nih", ucap Harry sambil menatap ke arah piala api.

"Lihat Ron, Viktor tuh", ujar Harry memberitahu Ron, ketika Viktor Krum memasuki aula besar ditemani oleh teman-temannya dan dia berjalan melintasi lingkaran usia untuk memasuki sebuah kertas, api itu berubah berwarna biru. Seakan bisa melihat Naruto pun berkata pada mereka siapa saja yang sudah memasuki namanya ke dalam piala api.

"Sudah ada seratus orang yang sudah mendaftar, empat dari Tetsu Gakuen, tujuh dari Asreal, sepuluh Beauxbatons, kurasa Xian Li ada tujuh atau delapan, Al- Taruf baru tiga, Seloman Astryu ada sebelas, Durmstrang sama yang tadi sudah tiga belas, Aloxon South sudah lima belas, Astraxel belum ada dan kita sudah dua puluh sembilan", kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kurasa sudah bertambah Naru, tuh empat anak Astraxel sudah memasuki namanya ke piala api", kata Hermione.

"Oh iya Hermy", ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ketika itu si kembar Weasley berjalan masuk sambil berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga", seru Si kembar dan Lee Jordan bersamaan kepada semua yang mendengarnya.

"Apa?", tanya Ron menyelidiki.

"Ramuan penua _Ronie_, kami akan mendaftarkan diri", kata Fred pada Ron dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Tidak mungkin bisa", kata Hermione menekankan.

"Kenapa itu Hermione?", tanya si kembar bersaman pada Hermione yang sedang membaca buku dan membuat Hermione menutup bukunya.

"Karena, itu ada lingkaran batas usia yang tidak akan bisa di terobos oleh anak dibawah umur seperti kalian", ucap Hermione.

"_So_", ujar si kembar lagi.

"_So_, orang sehebat Dumbledore tidak akan bisa di tipu oleh tipuan murahan seperti itu", kata Hermione.

"Ramuan ini paling bagus Hermione", ujar Fred. "Ayo George, Lee". Mereka lalu bersulang dan meminum ramuannya, setelah meminum ramuan mereka lalu bersorak lalu mereka memasuki lingkaran batas usia dan sekali lagi bersorak lagi dan si kembar memasuki kertas yang berisi nama mereka, mereka sudah senang tetapi itu berubah ketika piala api itu berwarna merah dan melemparkan kembali kertas itu sampai membuat si kembar terbang dan jatuh di dekat garis, rambut mereka berubah memutih dengan janggut putih yang mulus. Kemudian mereka mulai bertengkar dengan saling meninju yang membuat semua orang semangat untuk mendukung satu kubu atau hanya menonton saja tetapi semua itu terhenti ketika Dumbledore datang.

"Kan Sudah ku peringatkan", ucap Dumbledore geli. "Kusarankan kalian menemui madam Pomfrey. Dia sudah menangani Miss Fawcett dari Ravenclaw dan Mr Sumers dari Hufflepuff, keduanya juga memakai ramuan penua seperti kalian. Walaupun demikian aku harus mengakui, jenggot kalian lebih bagus dari mereka". Si kembarpun berjalan menuju rumah sakit, di temani Lee Jordan, yang terbahak-bahak. Setelah melihat aksi si kembar masih banyak yang memasuki namanya dari anak Asreal sampai anak Astraxel. Naruto yang tadi semangat melihat orang-orang yang memasuki namanya sekarang sudah sangat bosan dan mengantuk, dengan sangat berat hati dia harus tidur dengan setumpuk buku yang selalu dia bawa di tasnya untuk jadi tempat tidur sementara. Hari itu di luar hujan lebat yang membuat banyak anak-anak yang tadinya ingin pergi ke Hogsmeade mengurungkan niat mereka.

"Lama sekali ya", ucap Naruto bosan sambil mengarahkan badannya duduk tegap, Lee dengan santainya menimpali perkataan Naruto. "Mendingan pergi ke perpus saja Naru, daripada di sini kau hanya mengeluh".

"Oh, jadi aku di sini hanya mengganggu saja, ya sudah aku pergi deh", ucap Naruto tersinggung sambil berlalu meninggalkan aula besar tersebut dengan mendengus kesal selama perjalanannya.

* * *

Naruto menghampiri patung nenek matu satu dan mengucapkan kata kuncinya dan berjalan menuruni pintu yang telah terbuka tersebut. Lorong gelap tersebut di lalui dengan cepat sampai dia menemukan tangga, dia menaiki tangga itu sampai kepalanya terantuk pintu tingkap dengan hati-hati dia menggeser pintu tersebut, setelah melihat tidak ada yang ke gudang bawah tanah tersebut, Naruto lalu menggeser kembali pintu geser tersebut kembali ketempat tadi dengan hati yang was-was dia berjalan lagi bergerak menaiki tangga menuju ke area atas yaitu area toko. Area itu tampak sepi oleh pengunjung, Naruto hanya membeli beberapa saja seperti pepermint pedas, cokelat kodok dan banyak lagi yang Naru beli.

"Hei Naru, kau cepat juga datangnya", sapa suara yang sudah dikenal oleh Naruto, lalu Naruto berbalik kepada orang yang menepuknya dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah manis Naruto.

"Kau tahu sendirikan, jika aku kalau lagi malas pasti akan kesini", ucap Naruto pada orang atau kita bisa bilang kepada gadis tersebut.

"Iya aku tahu, aku tahu si pintar ini tidak akan pernah lagi meluangkan waktunya padaku kecuali di libur natal dan paskah saja", ujar gadis itu sewot.

"Jangan sewot gitu dong my honey, kau mau ikut aku atau tidak", kata Naruto sambil merayu gadis tersebut.

"Kemana?", tanya gadis tersebut.

"Bayar ini my honey", jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan belanjaan kepada gadis tersebut.

"Ku kira mau ke Three Bromstick", kata gadis itu kesal.

"Itu nanti my honey Luna Lovegood", ujar Naruto sambil mengasihkan belanjaannya kepada pria itu dan membayar beberapa galeon dan sickle kepada pria tersebut. "Lagipula bukankah sebentar lagi kita harus kembali ke kastil honey".

"Aku ingin menikmati hari ini bersamamu", kata Luna pada Naruto.

"Hn, ayo kalau begitu", ajak Naruto sambil memantrai jubahnya dan jubah Luna dengan mantra penolak air, mereka lalu berjalan ke _three bromstick._ Setelah cukup lama akhirnya mereka bisa memasuki _bromstick_. Naruto memesankan dua butterber pada Madam Rosmeta dan Luna memilh tempat mereka berdua duduk, Naruto berjalan membawa kedua butterber yang penuh ke meja pinggir jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Dia menyerahkan satu butterber kepada Luna sedangkan dia meminum seteguk butterber, mereka hanya saling menatap saja dengan gelas masih di tangan mereka berdua.

"Jadi bagaimana semalam My Buny!", kata Luna memulai pembicaraan mereka sambil meletakkan gelas butterbernya.

"Sungguh melelahkan, selain menyihir tempat murid-murid itu aku juga menyihir tempat kepala sekolah untuk tidur", ucap Naruto sambil menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Luna.

"Aku tahu itu pasti sangat melelahkan, Artelas yang memberitahuku!", seru Luna sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Perlahan wajah mereka mulai mendekat hingga tidak ada lagi ruangnya yang membuat kepala Naruto memerengkan wajahnya sedikit yang membuat mereka berdua berciuman. Ciuman itu cukup lama sampai mereka mulai kehabisan napas yang membuat ciuman panjang itu berhenti, mereka hanya saling menatap malu dan sisa hari itu berlalu dengan kesunyian.

Setelah pertemuan tadi Naruto kembali lagi ke Hogwarts melalui pintu tingkap itu, hari sudah mulai malam ketika dia sampai di Hogwarts. Lorong-lorong di Hogwarts tidak lagi sepi melainkan ramai oleh canda tawa anak-anak remaja yang berjalan ke aula besar dengan cepatnya Naruto membaur dengan keramaian tersebut. Rambut yang selalu berubah dengan tinggi badan yang bertambah sepulh centi selama dua bulan ini membuat Naruto mudah di temukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Dari mana kau Naruto, kami tadi menyarimu di perpus kau tidak ada", kata Lee kesal sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Memangnya aku ada bilang ke perpus!", ucap Naruto tenang, selama perjalanan itu mereka hanya mengobrol itu-itu saja soalnya. Naruto duduk memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya untuk bergabung dengan trio Gryffindor dan Neville. Ketika itu Naruto mendengar percakapan antara mereka yang membicarakan masalah serius.

"...jika Viktor akan menang!", seru Ron menimpali percapan mereka itu.

"Ron, ini bukan siapa yang menang, luka Harry yang kita pikirkan dulu, bekas lukanya itu sudah semakin sakit, aku tidak tahu mantra apa yang pas untuk mengobati bekas lukanya itu. Mantra kuno yang bisa membuat orang menderita", kata Hermione frustasi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hermy, lukanya sudah tidak sakit lagi", kata Hary kesal melihat sikap ke dua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan itu lagi Hermy?", tanya Naruto bosan.

"Ya memangnya ada apa?", kata Hermione.

"Kau tidak dengar waktu aku memberi penjelasan itu, bekas luka Harry tidak bisa di sembuhi begitu saja", jelas Naruto. Hermione ingin menjawab tapi seketika dihentikan oleh Dumbledore yang berdiri di atas podiumnya menyapa seluruh murid dan tamu Hogwarts. "Hanya satu kalimat yang ingin ku bilang, Selamat makan". Piring-piring terisi penuh oleh beberapa makanan asing seperti _sushi, teriyaki_,rendang, escadot, dan masih banyak lagi yang masih asing di lidah Naruto yang sudah di Inggris selama lebih dari empat tahun, dentingan sendok dan obrolan terdengar ramai di aula besar itu. Naruto dengan lahapnya memakan beberapa masakan saja dari kawasan Inggris, sedangkan yang lain hanya masakan Indonesia saja yang dia sentuh dan masakan Amerika sedangkan masakan Jepang tidak dia sentuh sama sekali. Naruto terlibat diskusi dengan si kembar Weasley akan siapa yang akan mewakili Hogwarts di Turnamen Dunia Triwizard, diskusi mereka berlanjut jika Dumbledore sudah berjalan ke arah piala api yang membuat semua orang tegang dan diam menatapnya yang sudah berdiri di dalam piala api. Piala api itu berubah menjadi warna merah dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas Dumbledore mengambil kertas itu.

"Juara dari Asreal, Alexander Thundertan", teriak Dumbledore. Seorang pria berumur tujuh belas tahun berambut pirang di meja Ravenclaw berjubah warna merah berjalan dengan sedikit canggung ke arah Dumbledore dan menyalami Dumbledore lalu berjalan menuju ruang piala di belakang aula. Sesudah Alexander berlalu api di piala itu kembali menyala dan menyemburkan nama lagi.

"Juara dari Astraxel, Buronius Biddick", teriak Dumbledore, seorang anak laki-laki dengan muka sangar dan angkuh berjalan mendekati Dumbledore dan menyalaminya dan berjalan tanpa melihat siapapun menuju ruang piala. Piala api menyala berwarna hijau dan menyemburkan secarik robekan perkamen Dumbledore mengambilnya dan membacakannya dengan keras.

"Juara dari Al-Taruf, Nadif Al-kahfi", kata Dumbledore dengan matra _sonorus, _seorang wanita di meja Slyteherin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Dumbledore dan menyalami Dumbledore, setelah itu berjalan memasuki ruang piala. Piala api menyemburkan lagi secarik perkamen kepada Dumbledore yang membacakannya dengan keras, "Juara Aloxon South, Seta Dwi Kuncoro", Seta berjalan mendekati Dumbledore dan menyalami Dumbledore dengan semangat. Api di piala api berubah menjadi berwarna putih emas dengan menyemburkan secarik perkamen yang berkilau ketika ditangkap oleh Dumbledore, Dumbledore membacakan nama dari kertas itu, "Juara dari Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour", seorang wanita berjalan yang membuat semua mata lelaki yang normal menatap keindahan mahluk tuhan itu, dia menyalami Dumbledore dengan semangat dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan ke empat juara yang lainnya. Api di piala api telah berwarna merah ke emasan dan menyemburkan lagi secarik perkamen kepada Dumbledore yang sudah siap untuk membacanya dengan keras, "Juara dari Durmstrang, Viktor Krum", semua orang bertepuk tangan ketika Krum berjalan untuk menyalami Dumbledore setelah itu berjalan ke dalam ruangan yang sama dari juara-juara yang lainnya. "Juara dari Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory",teriak Dumbledore dengan keras, Cedric berjalan dengan iringi tepuk tangan dan hentakkan kaki dari anak Hufflepuf dan dia menyalmi dumbledore dan pergi ke ruangan piala. Dumbledore mengasih kode ke arah Naruto yang entah mengapa Naruto mematuhi itu dan berdiri di dekat piala api menggantikan Dumbledore yang telah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Api di Piala Api berwarna Kuning emas dan menyemburkan secarik kertas yang Naruto tangkap dan membacanya dengan suara baritonnya, "Juara dari Seloman Astryu, Alicia Shany Khan", seorang anak perempuan dari meja Ravenclaw berjubah berwarna Hijau muda maju dan dengan canggung menyalami Naruto dan memasuki ruangan piala itu.

Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam ketika piala api mulai berwarna kembali dan menyemburkan kembali perkamen baru lagi dan dengan lantangnya membacanya dengan keras. "Juara dari Tetsu Gakuen, Sewaru Tokio", dengan wajah angkuh, sombong dan tengik dia berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan sekejap saja dan pergi menuju ruang piala. Setelah itu api di piala api berubah warna menjadi warna ungu dan mengeluarkan kertas terakhir dari nama sekolah peserta. "Juara dari Xian li, Liang Li", seperti yang tadi perempuan itu hanya menjabat tangan dan pergi memasuki ruangan piala.

Naruto menghela napas lega karena tugasnya selesai, tetapi ketika dia akan berbalik api di piala api berubah menjadi berwarna lagi dengan warna yang menakjubkan dan menyemburkan dua robekan perkamen yang langsung ditangkap Naruto dengan cekatan. Ketika Naruto membaca tulisan kedua robekan perkamen itu membuat dirinya tercekat dengan kepala yang mulai memusing.

"Ini tidak mungkin, aku tidak pernah memasuki namaku", gumam Naruto. Semua orang di Aula Besar itu melihat ke arah Naruto yang membuat Naruto seperti terdakwa di dalam persidangan. "Ehm,...Harry Potter dan...", ucap Naruto terputus yang membuat yang lain menatap lagi pada Naruto dan sebagian menatap tak percaya kepada Harry yang sudah berjalan memasuki ruang piala.

"Dan siapa Naruto?", tanya Dumbledore dan beberapa orang yang di aula itu mengucapkan hal yang senada seperti pertanyaan Dumbledore.

"Ehm _sir_, dan... dan...", kata Naruto tergagap yang membuat semua orang gemas atas sikap Naruto itu, melihat banyaknya death glare Naruto menjawabnya. "Dan...dan... dan ... Naruto Uzumaki". Perkataan Naruto membuat semua orang terperanga, Naruto dengan canggungnya dia memasuki ruang piala.

* * *

**(Naruto Pov)**

Aku memasuki ruangan yang tadi dimasuki oleh beberapa juara tadi, ruangan itu penuh dengan piala yang memenuhi ruangan itu, tampak Harry bingung karena dia di interogasi oleh peserta yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ngapain kau di sini, kau peserta juga Monkey?", tanya Sewaru Tokio sambil mengejek padaku yang berjalan ke arah mereka semua.

"Akh, kalau misalnya aku juara di sini kenapa?", tanyaku tenang kepada Sewaru yang notabene udah tahu sifatnya Sewaru yang menghina orang dengan seenak udelnya saja. Terdengar keributan yang di buat kepala sekolah yang membuat aku kaget seketika.

* * *

"Apa maksudnya Dumbledore, aku kira di dalam peraturannya tidak ada di tuliskan jika sekolah yang mengadakan bisa memilh lebih dari satu", ujar Profesor Karkaroff sambi tersenyum tajam pada Dumbledore.

"_C'est impossible_**(1)**_,_ Ogwarts tidak boleh memiliki tiga juara itu sama sekali tidak adil", ucap Madame Maxime yang langsung di setujui ke tujuh kepala sekolah lainnya.

"Aku kira Lingkaran Batas Usia-mu tak akan bisa dilewati peminat di bawah umur, Dumledore, kalau tahu bisa, tentu saja kami membawa lebih banyak lagi calon dari sekolah kami", kata Karkaroff dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Kalau aku boleh bicara disini profesor saya akan bicara", kata Profesor Moody.

"Bicara saja Alastor, di sini tidak di larang bicara", ujar Dumbledore pada Moody.

"Mereka berdua tidak mungkin menyihir piala itu, karena itu memerlukan sihir yang tinggi seperti cofondus atau sihir hitam yang lainnya kecuali mereka bisa menyihir itu", kata Moody tenang.

"Itu bisa saja Moody, bukankah di sini ada Mr Uzumaki yang mempunyai ilmu tinggi itu", kata Karkaroff dengan sinisnya kepada Moody, semua orang di ruang piala itu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Ehm, itu tidak mungkin sir", kata Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Mengapa tidak mungkin Mr Uzumaki!, bukannya kemarin kau menyihir ruang aula dengan menakjubkan, maka bisa sajakan kau yang menyihirnya", ujar Karkaroff pedas.

"Maaf Mr. Karkaroff, saya memang bisa saja menyihir piala api itu tetapi saya sudah kelelahan karena menyihir ini itu. Lagi pula saya tidak ada minat untuk mengikuti turnamen ini", ujar Naruto tenang tetapi mematikan yang membuat semua orang di situ menatap tidak percaya padanya.

"Jangan munafik kau, aku tahu jika kau ingin terkenal dengan mengikuti ini kan", kata Fleur kesal pada Naruto yang di anggapnya bermuka dua *emangnya muka Naruto yang satu lagi dimana*.

"Maaf, saya tidak pernah ingin mengikuti ini seperti yang saya katakan tadi, lagi pula saya tidak butuh nama saya terkenal yang saya butuh hanyalah ke tenangan di hidup saya", kata Naruto dengan suara yang menahan marah dan menahan diri untuk tidak mentranfigurasi Fleur Delacour.

"Bagaimana Mr Crouch, apakah ini dibatalkan?", tanya Dumbledore kepada Mr Crouch yang sedang melamun.

"Mr Potter dan Mr Uzumaki tidak bisa mundur lagi mereka sudah terikat kontrak sihir kuno yang ada di piala api, jika mereka mundur maka mereka akan mati", ujar Mr Crouch.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tugas pertama akan di adakan tanggal dua puluh empat november. juara tidak di izinkan untuk menerima bantuan dari orang lain, di sini juara harus berlaku jujur, mengerti",ucap Dumbledore tajam kepada seluruh orang yang di dalam situ.

Setelah penjelasan itu mereka kembali untuk tidur ke atas asrama untuk beristirahat dan melewati begitu saja orang-orang yang meminta penjelasan padanya dengan menyihir mereka yang membuat di kesal dan pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya setelah menyihir kembali orang yang di sihirnya tersebut. Setelah lepas dari orang yang ingin mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka pada Naruto, dia malah di berondong pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekamarnya yang membuatnya kesal dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan menulikan telinganya dengan sihir yang dia pelajari dan langsung tidur begitu saja.

* * *

**(1) **_Tidak mungkin dalam bahasa Perancis._

**Author : Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya ngupdetnya telat, soalnya mau mid semester nih.**

**Narruto: Lo kebanykan ngemeng.**

**Nobita, Dekisugi, Suneo, Giant: Kok kami gak di fic ini.**

**Author: Maaf ya, aku hanya menyebut kalian di akhir (langsung di tendang)**

**Cedric : Silahkan Review ya reader.**

**Author: Maaf pendek banget, karena ini mau ujian mid semester jadi maaf ya dan maaf di sini Fleur terkesan jahat.  
**

**(REVIEWNYA)**


	6. Pemeriksaan Tongkat Sihir

"_Dasar monster, pergi kau"._

"_Jangan dekat dekat dia, nanti kau dimakannya"._

"_Dasar bodoh, si bodoh monster, ngapain kau ke sini, kau hanya membuat menderita saja"._

"_Pergi kau dari sini, enyah kau"._

"hah, hah, hah", Naruto terengah-engah bangun dari mimpinya, mimpi yang sudah lama tidak dimimpikan lagi oleh Naruto, mimpi kebencian penduduk desa tempat dia lahir. Dia terbangun di saat masih pagi sekali untuk sarapan di aula besar yang membuat dia hanya meminum air putih yang memang di sediakan khusus untuk dia yang di letakkan di atas meja sampingnya setelah itu dia kembali tertidur melanjuti mimpi buruknya itu.

_**Title: HOGWARTS THE MAGIC SCHOOL**_

_**RATED : T**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Uzumaki Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Harry Potter J. K Rowling**_

_**Doraemon **__**Fujiko F. Fujio.**_

_**Warning : No Canon, Gaje.**_

**Pemeriksaan Tongkat Sihir **

:"

Ada lima yang membuat Naruto membenci hidupnya dan menginginkan hidup seperti Rock Lee:

Naruto selalu di benci oleh penduduk Konoha maupun siswa peserta turnamen dunia triwizard, sedangkan Rock Lee tidak, dia tidak di benci siapapun baik waktu di Konoha maupun di Hogwarts ini.

Naruto akan memantrai siapapun yang menghinanya dan menyebabkan poin asrama berkurang, sedang Lee tidak, dia bisa seenaknya memantrai orang tanpa ketahuan oleh guru.

Tidak akan ada orang yang akan berbisik dan memandang dengan kebencian kepada Lee, sedangkan pada Naruto, mereka menghina dan malah menggunakan pin sebagi ajang penghinaan pada Naruto.

Lee tidak perlu duduk di bangku paling ujung hanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Moody tentang kutukan maut, dan

Lee tidak akan pernah di acuhkan begitu saja ketika dia melewati di depan orang yang pernah dia tolong, tidak seperti Naruto yang langsung tidak di acuhkan sama orang yang pernah dia tolong.

:"

Tatapan benci mengawali hari Naruto, tentu bukan dari asrama Gryffindor tetapi anak asrama lain dan anak-anak sekolah lain, menatap benci dirinya yang berjalan melewati koridor, bahkan Sasuke, Sai dan teman-temannya yang berasal dari Konoha kecuali trio InoShikaCho menatapnya dengan kebencian yang mendalam, mungkin itu hanya aksi solidaritas saja sebagai ketidak adilan pemilihan juara itu. Naruto menghela napasnya untuk menahan kemarahannya ketika dia memasuki kelas ramuan Snape, anak-anak Slyteherin dengan congkaknya memasang pin yang bertuliskan _DUKUNGLAH CEDRIC DIGGORY JUARA ASLI HOGWARTS._

"Suka Uzu, tapi kau harus melihat ini",ejek Draco sambil menekankan pin itu yang menampakkan tulisan _POTTER, UZU, BAU_. Dengan ejekkan anak Slyteherin yang menggema Naruto berjalan ke dalam kelas dengan rambut yang merah menyala dan Naruto memilih tempat yang paling ujung kelas ramuan itu.

Kelas ramuan baru setengah jalan ketika Colin datang mengetuk kelas ramuan yang membuat Snape mendecih kesal dan mempersilahkan Colin masuk.

"_I am sorry sir_, memotong penjelasan anda tetapi Harry dan Naruto harus ke atas untuk pemeriksaan tongkat sihir _sir_", ucap Colin takut-takut.

"Baiklah, mereka akan datang nanti", kata Snape dingin.

"Tetapi _sir_ mereka katakan sekarang _sir_, karena..".

"Baiklah, Potter, Uzu, silahkan pergi dan tinggalkan tas kalian", perintah Snape.

"Maaf _sir_, mereka harus membawa tas mereka karena ini mungkin akan memak...".

"Dan bawa tas kalian sekarang, ada lagi Mr Creevey!", seru Snape tajam.

"Tidak ada _sir_", kata Colin takut. Naruto menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum meletakkan tasnya ke balik punggungnya dan pergi bersama Harry berjalan beriringan.

"Kau tahu, Snape itu sangat mengerikan ya, ya kan Harry!", seru Colin kepada Harry yang hanya di jawab 'Hn' oleh Harry. Mereka menaiki tangga dan berjumpa dengan Sasuke dan Sewaru ditangga tersebut yang entah mengapa memandang benci Naruto.

"Oh lihatlah mereka Sewaru, sepertinya mereka sejalan denganmu, ku harap kau memenangi turnamen yang tidak adil ini Sewaru, kau harus menang jangan sampai kalah oleh **si bodoh **_**metamorpogus **_**itu**_**,**_kalau kau kalah, habis nama baik Tetsu Gakuen sekolah yang menghasilkan orang-orang jujur", kata Sasuke sambil menekankan perkataan 'si bodoh metamorpogus itu', ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Harry. Dengan celaan Sasuke itu Naruto hanya berjalan saja dengan hati yang gondok dan tidak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa seperti itu dengan dia.

Naruto, Harry dan Colin memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan tongkat sihir itu. Colin meminta izin pada Dumbledore untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Harry tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Rita Skeeter dan pergi entah kemana, Naruto berharap Harry tidak diapa-apain oleh si nenek tua itu. Karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara olehnya, terpaksa Naruto duduk di dekat jendela yang pemandangnya mengarah ke danau.

Viktor Krum mendekat kepada Naruto yang sedang menatap danau, dan hanya menatap Naruto sampai dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Hai, kenapa kau menatap keluar?", tanya Viktor.

"Oh kau, tidak ada apa-apa kok", seru Naruto melihat Viktor yang di sampingnya.

"Aku tadi bilang kenapa kau menatap keluar bukan menanya keadaanmu", ujar Viktor.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Aku menatap keluar hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja", kata Naruto gelagapan.

"Kau bohong Naruto", terka Viktor asal.

"Bohong, aku tidak berbohong Viky", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto. Walaupun kau bisa Oclumency, aku tahu kau menyimpan masalah", ujar Viktor

"Hm...Hah", hela Naruto. "Kau benar Vik, aku menyimpan masalah".

"Mau kau ceritakan", pancing Viktor.

"Ya, aku mau menceritakannya", kata Naruto.

"Ceritakanlah", kata Viktor.

"Ini di awali setelah kejadian kemarin, kau tahukan. Hampir semua orang di sini memandangku sinis persis waktu aku di kampung halamanku", ujar Naruto. "Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya di tatap seperti itu ak...", kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika Dumbledore datang dengan Harry di sebelahnya dan Rita Skeeter di belakangnya. Mereka bersiap untuk pemeriksaan tongkat sihir oleh Ollivander.

"Perkenankan aku untuk memperkenalkan Mr Ollivander, beliau akan memeriksa tongkat kalian untuk memastikan tongkat-tongkat itu cukup baik sebelum turnamen dunia, nah pemeriksaan ini akan di mulai dari Mr Thundertan", kata Dumbledore. Alexander Thundertan maju ke tempat kosong di ruangan itu.

"Mr. Thundertan, apakah tongkatmu ini di buat Lioneriethictian", ujar Ollivander.

"Iya _sir_, kau mengenalnya?", tanya Alexander.

"Tentu saja, kami pernah bertemu dikongres pertemuan di Denmark, oh lagi pula itu tidak penting. Tongkatmu berbahan kayu Woreshood dengan inti kumis kneazle sebelas inci, lentur dan cocok untuk duel", kata Ollivander. "_Ilectolius_",lanjut Ollivander sambil memantrai tongkat itu yang membuat tongkat itu mengeluarkan bunga mawar. "Cukup bagus".

"Nah Selanjutnya Astraxel", ucap Ollivander. Dia kemudian memeriksa tongkat Buronius Biddick dengan sangat teliti.

"Tongkat kayu Howtrond dengan inti telur peri dan sehelai bulu Hipoggriff, tiga puluh dua senti cukup lentur buatan dari Finnickles Aggréioboullus aku benarkan nak!", seru Ollivander.

"Ya _sir,_dia sangat menyenangkan saat aku memilih tongkat ini", cerita Buronius.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..._ orientituelis...",_ tongkat Buronius mengeluarkan api yang berubah menjadi burung-burung camar. "Miss Al-kahfi silahkan maju", Nadif maju ke tengah ruangan.

"Tongkat ini di buat oleh Tuer Alafih yang sangat khas terbuat dari tulang onta dan dengan inti bulu Eleogisin yang ganas tiga puluh empat senti", kata Ollivander.

"Ya _sir_, dia kakekku _sir_", ucap Nadif.

"Oh benarkah, matamu memang mirip dengan dia kalau begitu", Ollivanders menyihir tongkat Nadif yang menyemburkan air berwarna-warni. "Mr Kuncoro silahkan maju". Seta maju ke tempat yang sama dengan Nadif. Ollivander memeriksa tongkat Seta dengan cara memelintirnya dan beberapa cara lagi.

"Menarik, tongkat kayu _ereaklow_ langka dengan inti bulu ekor merak tiga puluh delapan senti. Oh ini bukankah buatan Satria Baskoro!", seru Ollivander.

"Ya _sir_, pembelian terakhir sebelum dia meninggal", kata Seta.

"Dia adalah guru yang baik... _lesiorotouis",_ tongkat itu meluncurkan kembang api yang sangat cantik.

"Bagus, bagus sekali. Selanjutnya Mademoieselle Delacour", kata Ollivander.

"Hmmm...", katanya. Mr Ollivander memelintir tongkat itu dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan tongkat itu mengeluarkan bunga api merah jambu dan keemasan. Kemudian dia mendekatkan matanya tongkat itu ke matanya dan memeriksanya dengan teliti. "Ya, dua puluh lima senti... tak bisa ditekuk... kayu mawar... dan berisi... astaga...".

"Sehelai rambut Veela yang sudah meninggal", kata Fleur. "Salah seorang nenek saya".

"Ya, ya, aku sendiri belum pernah menggunakan rambut Veela, tentu saja. Menurutku itu membuat tongkat agak tempramental... meskipun demikian , terserah selera masing-masing, dan kalau ini kaurasa cocok untukmu..., _Orchideus_..", ucap Ollivander dan segerumbul bunga anggrek muncul dari ujung tongkat itu, Ollivander memberikan anggrek itu kepada Fleur. "Mr Krum silahkan maju".

Viktor maju ke tengah ruangan. Ollivander memeriksa tongkat itu dengan menekannya dan menatap ujungnya.

"Tongkat ini kreasi Gregorovitch, tanduk dan pembuluh jantung naga. Agak lebih tebal daripada yang dilihat...cukup kaku... Dua puluh lima setengah senti... _Avis_", ucap Ollivander. Tongkat itu mengeluarkan bunyi seperti letusan senapan dan membuat beberapa ekor burung bermunculan dari ujung tongkat itu."Bagus. Mr Diggory, kau berikutnya". Cedric maju dengan cengiran khasnya, ke tengah ruangan itu.

"Ah, yang ini buatanku, kan?", kata Mr Ollivander antusias. "Ya aku ingat betul, memakai sehelai bulu ekor Unicorn jantan yang istimewa... panjang rambutnya pasti tujuh belas depa. Tiga puluh setengah senti... kayu _ash_... lentur. Kondisinya baik... kau merawatnya dengan teratur?".

"Menggosoknya semalam ", seru Cedric sambil nyengir lebar. Tongkat Cedric mengirimkan lingkaran asap ke seberang ruangan yang dibuat oleh mantra yang diberi oleh Ollivander. "Miss Shany Khan, silahkan maju".

Seorang anak perempuan maju ke tengah ruangan itu dan dengan sopan dia mengangsurkan tongkatnya kepada Mr Ollivander.

"Hm, dua puluh tiga... kayu _averish_, dengan inti bulu yeti... kaku dan sangat bagus untukmu miss", ucap Ollivander dan dia mengangsurkan tongkat itu kepada Alicia setelah dia memeriksa tongkat itu dengan teliti.

"Terima kasih _sir_", ujar Alicia sopan. Mr Ollivander menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. " Selanjutnya Mr Tokio".

Pria angkuh berambut hitam legam panjang itu maju ke tengah ruangan dengan gaya jalan seperti artis yang menerima penghargaan dari acara-acara yang dibuat muggle. Mr Ollivander memeriksa tongkat itu.

"Tongkat kayu _mew,_dua puluh empat senti ... lentur dan dengan inti... oh tidak mungkin", kata Ollivander menatap Sewaru.

"Apakah ini kreasi Hitoro Toitarama?", tanya Ollivander.

"Iya _sir_", ujar Sewaru pada Ollivander dengan menatapnya.

"Sudah ku duga, dia memang pembuat tongkat sihir eksterentik yang memakai inti tongkat yang aneh-aneh seperti tongkatmu ini. Dia menggunakan bulu ekor serigala untuk tongkatmu ini, kalau begitu... _Wolferish..",_ tongkat Sewaru memancarkan kembang api yang berbentuk serigala. " Cukup bagus. Selanjutnya Liang Li".

Liang Li maju kedepan bertemu muka dengan Sewaru yang memandang dengan cemooh kepada Liang Li. Liang Li membungkukkan badan ketika sampai di depan Ollivander.

"Oh tidak usah susah-susah membungkuk padaku miss Li", kata Ollivander sambil menyuruh Liang Li untuk kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ini sebagai tradisi kami _sir_", ucap Liang Li sambil mengangsurkan tongkatnya kepada Ollivander. Ollivander dengan cekatan memeriksa tongkat itu.

"Hm, tongkat yang menarik... kayu _mapple... _tiga puluh sembilan setengah senti... dengan inti janggut naga... _moilese_", ucap Ollivander. Dari tongkat itu keluar rangkaian bunga lily yang cantik. "Wah selanjutnya Mr Potter, silahkan maju kedepan".

Harry maju ke tengah ruangan itu dengan jalan yang aneh. Dia mengangsurkan tongkatnya kepada Ollivander.

"Aku ingat enam puluh dua tahun yang lalu, aku meminta bulu ekor phoeniks Dumbledore yang ternyata terbagi menjadi dua salah satunya ada di tongkatmu ini Mr Potter... _holly..._ dua puluh tujuh senti dan cocok untuk menyihir dan berduel", kata Ollivander. "_oliuteiagitas", _lanjut Ollivander dan memunculkan cahaya phoeniks yang menakjubkan. Harry kembali dengan muka yang bersemu merah dan menyimpan banyak pikiran (Naruto memakai legilimensy kepada pikiran Harry). "Terakhir, Mr Uzumaki silahkan maju ke depan".

Naruto maju ke tengah ruangan itu yang membuat semua memandang ke dirinya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah rambutnya yang mencolok itu. Dia mengangsurkan tongkatnya kepada Ollivander, seperti yang lainnya tongkatnya di teliti dengan cermat.

"Kau tahu, mungkin aku tidak menyebutkan satu lagi keistmewaan tongkat ini padamu. Tongkat ini memiliki kayu satu lagi karena tidak mungkin bunga aster bisa untuk menyihir... _aster dan dedalu..._ empat puluh senti dengan inti bulu ekor _unicron_ dan bulu ekor _griffin_ yang lagi-lagi dengan tidak sengaja tercampur dengan bulu _unicron_... _Hydrotouir.._", ucap Ollivander. Dari tongkat itu keluar air dengan bentuk griffin dan unicron sedang menari dengan indahnya yang membuat semua orang takjub pada apa yang dilihat keluar dari tongkat Naruto.

"Sangat bagus, kau memakainya dengan hebat kalau aku tidak salah!", seru Ollivander.

"Oh tidak juga _sir_", kata Naruto.

"Tongkatmu yang mengatakan begitu Mr Uzumaki", kata Ollivander.

"Benarkah itu sir?", tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Mr Uzumaki, kami para pembuat tongkat sihir tahu semua yang dipikirkan oleh tongkat sihir yang pernah di buat", jelas Ollivander.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ruang rekreasi sudah kosong ketika Naruto dengan tekunnya membaca buku-buku tebal yang telah bergunung di sekeliling meja tempat dia baca, hingga dia tidak terlihat di antara buku-buku itu. Sudah banyak buku yang dia baca, tetapi tidak ada yang mengungkapkan tentang tugas pertama itu. Sampai dia tertidur di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA",teriak suara itu keras. Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya di subuh hari yang dingin. Dengan perasaan yang waspada, Naruto mulai membaca bukunya lagi dan dia tiba di suatu halaman yang membuatnya tercengang dan dia yakini bahwa itu tugas pertama. Tulisan tersebut mengatakan tugas pertama pada tahun seribu tujuh ratus tiga adalah naga.

()()())()()()_)()(()()()((

**Halo saya kembali dengan fanfik naruto yang abal ini. Oh ya, fic depan akan ada sedikit hurtnya. Kritik dan saran di butuhkan disini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya.**

**Nobita : Eh Lu, kapan gue munculnya.**

**Nauri : Tenang aja, lu gue munculin untuk nemenin Naru pacaran sama Luna.**

**Nobita : Jadi lu munculin gue hanya untuk jadi nyamuk aja gitu.**

**Nauri : Terus kalau benar gue harus bilang WOW Githue.**

**Nobita : Harus, Sembilan puluh sembilan kali kalau lu bisa.**

**Nauri : Ciyuss.**

**Nobita : Enelen deh.**

**Naruto : Kalian kok lebay banget seh. Reader timpukin ( semua sendal di timpuki di kepala Nobita)**

**Nauri : Akhir kata Please reviewnya.**

**Nobita : (Masih di timpuki) Tolong... tolong aku...**


	7. Naga!

**Moshi-moshi. Saya membuat fic abal lagi nih. Maaf fic-ficku jadi terbengkalai. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas dan keranjingan baca fic di FictionPress.**

**Naruto : Hello, jangan banyak cincong deh langsung saja bikin ficnya.**

**Nobita : Betul...betul...betul...(di hajar Upin & Ipin)**

**Kakashi: Cepat saja kau buat ficnya.**

**Author : Iya Ed.**

* * *

**Title : Hogwarts the Magic School.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Khisimoto**

**HarPot ****JK Rowling.**

**Doraemon Fujiko F Fujio**

**Pairing : Narulun, SasuSaku, KakaHana, VicMione dll.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Don't like don't read**

**Rate : T**

* * *

**NAGA!**

* * *

Pagi itu hari yang cerah, hanya saja ada yang membuat hari itu menjadi suram. Kau tahu bukan, hari pembantaian atau hari dimana tugas pertama dimulai. Naruto bangun dengan mimpi yang menakutkan dan sampai saat ini dia belum juga menemukan mantra yang tepat untuk melawan naga. Pikirannya telah buntu memikirkan mantra apa yang harus dipakai. Larut malam baru terlelap tidur di atas tumpukan buku-buku yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan. Dia terbangun dengan lingkaran mata dibawah kelopak matanya. Naruto ke atas kamarnya hanya untuk mengganti pakaiannya saja. Dia memasuki kamarnya yang telah sesak dengan pemandangan yang biasa.

"Hei Naruto, sudah lama sekali kau tidak tidur di ranjangmu Naruto. Ranjangmu mendingin tuh," goda Nobita. Nobita memakai jubah asrama yang biasa.

"Naruto, _good luck_," semangat Giant.

"Ingat Naru, kau jangan sampai mati. Kau hanya melawan naga, seburuk apa sih naga itu," nasihat Suneo. Suneo dengan tidak sopannya mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi dari Suneo tetapi karena sekarang Naruto sedang duduk maka dengan leluasa suneo mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Sudahlah Suneo, aku mengerti itu," ujar Naruto kesal. Sudah capek membaca, sekarang malah di acak-acak rambutnya.

"Suneo jangan begitu, kasihan dia, kau mau dia mati sebelum bertanding," perintah Dekisugi, Rock lee, Edward Qhuite bersamaan.

"Hei kalian mau ribut sampai kapan, ayo ke aula besar. Kalian mau tidak sarapan hah," kata Nobita sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak, kami masih mau sarapan, kau gila kita sudah tidak makan malam masa harus tidak sarapan," ucap Giant yang langsung menadapat pandangan tajam oleh semua penghuni kamar itu kecuali Naruto.

"Tidak makan malam? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh itu kare...," kata-kata Giant terputus karena langsung di beri mantra pembisu oleh ke empat orang di situ(kasihan sekali kau Giant).

"Karena apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, ayo sarapan," ucap Nobita. Nobita langsung menarik tangan Naruto, sedangkan yang dibelakangnya sedang mengembalikan Giant dari mantra pembisu.

Naruto dengan pikiran tentang tadi yang membuat pikirannya terbebani. Naruto hanya mengikuti Nobita sepanjang lorong itu sampai dia melihat Luna sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong itu.

"Nobita, jangan tarik-tarik aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Naruto sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Nobita. Tanpa melihat Nobita, Naruto berlari menghampiri Luna. Nobita hanya melihat itu sambil berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sohibnya itu. Dia cukup kaget ketika Naruto dengan tidak malunya mengecup Luna tepat dibibir di depan muka Nobita yang membuat muka Nobita bersemu melihat kejadian itu. Mereka berjalan dengan kesepian atau lebih tepatnya Nobita yang berjalan penuh kesepian sedangkan dua insan di depannya berjalan dengan candaan dan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Nobita terpaksa memasuki aula besar dengan mengikuti ke dua orang itu. Sesudah ciuman itu Naruto dan Luna duduk di meja asrama mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian lama sekali, apa saja sih yang di lakukan?" ucap Giant. Giant memegang jus labunya ketika menyapa mereka.

"Oh itu. Kau tahu sendirikan jika Naruto sudah bertemu dia pasti akan lama jalan kesini," sindir Nobita.

"Jadi kalian bertemu dia," kata Rock Lee menimpali.

"Lebih tepatnya dia," tunjuk Nobita."Mereka berciuman di depanku".

"Ya ampun, segitunya. Aku saja sama Hannah tidak begitu," ucap Edward Qhuite aka Kakashi.

'_Dasar, penyuka brondong' _batin Naruto sinis.

Mereka memakan bubur dan beberapa sosis serta telur. Sehabis itu mereka berjalan menuju lapangan quidditch bersamaan. Mereka berpisah, Naruto menuju tenda sedang ke lima temannya menuju lapangan Quidditch. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dari tadi waktu dia baru bangun sampai sekarang yang membuat semangatnya mengendur untuk melawan naga. Dia mencoba tersenyum kepada semua juara tetapi hanya bisa menghasilkan seringaian di sudut bibirnya. Dirinya hanya menunggu. Lima menit kemudian petugas kementerian datang untuk memberitahu nomor urutnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan ambil di dalam sini, perempuan duluan," kata Mr Crouch. Crouch menatap ke empat perserta perempuan di situ. Mereka berempat mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong besar seperti plastik sampah muggle. Pertama Alicia dia mengambil minatur naga perak Rusia yang berkalungkan angka tujuh, ke dua Fleur mengambil miniatur naga hijau Wales yang berkalungkan angka dua. Liang Li dan Nadif memasukkan tangan mereka bersamaan dan mengeluarkan miniatur naga Nil Mesir berkalungkan angka lima untuk Liang Li dan naga tanduk-kambing Libya berkalungkangkan angka sebelas untuk Nadif.

Setelah semua peserta mengambilnya termasuk Naruto yang mendapatkan miniatur naga duri-hijau Indonesia yang berkalungkan angka dua belas. Terdengar dentuman pertanda pertandingan di mulai. Cedric keluar dari tenda itu menuju lapangan Quidditch tempat dimulainya tugas pertama. Sehabis itu mereka menunggu dalam diam, di kejauhan terdengar sorakan dan teriakan histeris dari penonton yang membuat jantung para peserta yang menunggu yang akan terjadi di tugas pertama mereka nanti. Hidup mereka bagai di ujung tanduk terutama Naruto, sampai saat itu belum ada cara untuk melawan naga tersebut.

'_Tenangkan pikiranmu Naruto, kau harus tenang karena mantra tidak akan keluar jika kau tidak tenang,' _batin Naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Fleur keluar ketika namanya dipanggil dan kemudian dengan cepat peserta yang berada di dalam tenda itu berkurang sampai tersisa dua orang yaitu Alexander Thundertan dan Naruto Uzumaki. Mereka mencoba saling melemparkan senyuman tetapi hanya seringaian saja yang terlukis di masing-masing wajah mereka. Kesepian menyelimuti mereka.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah tahu mantranya?" tanya Alex mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kau sendiri, kau sudah tahu?" Naruto berbalik bertanya.

"Aku sudah mempelajarinya, kau ingat itu. Aku dua tingkat diatasmu. Jadi aku sudah mempelajarinya," ucap Alex.

"Oh, kalau aku masih belum tahu harus menggunakan mantra apa," kata Naruto. Matanya menerawang menunjukkan keputus asaan.

"Bagaimana kalau mantra pelunak!" usul Alex.

"Kau gila, naga itu ukurannya enam belas kaki mana mungkin memakai mantra selemah itu," protes Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau pikirkan saja sendiri mantra yang cocok. Aku pergi dulu, namaku telah dipanggil," ucap Alex. Alex berdiri dan keluar berjalan menuju lapangan quidditch. Tinggallah Naruto memikirkan mantranya.

Naruto sudah memikirkan banyak mantra, tetapi semua itu di luar nalar. Dia sudah lelah, semua pemikirannya itu sangat menguras tenaganya. Waktu terasa berabad ketika Naruto berjalan menuju lapangan quidditch, setiap langkah terasa bagai timah dan besi yang dia pakai dikakinya. Lapangan quidditch telah berubah total ketika Naruto memasukinya, di seberangnya tampak naga duri-hijau yang tampak ganas menjaga telur-telurnya. Tampak telur emas disekitar telur-telur itu. Naga itu tampak sangar menatap ke arah Naruto, langsung saja ketika Naruto baru tiba dia sudah sembur oleh api yang keluar dari mulut naga itu. Langsung saja Naruto bersembunyi di balik batu yang besar.

"_Jangan bersembunyi kau,"_ terdengar suara memasuki lorong telinga Naruto.

Dengan mengikuti kata-kata itu Naruto melancarkan kontra mantra kuno yang baru dia pelajari. Rangkaian kata rumit keluar dari mulutnya dan tongkatnya mengeluarkan cahaya ungu berdampingan dengan kuning emas membuat lingkaran sprial melingkari induk naga tersebut. Induk naga itu melawan dan tampak ketakutan karena mantra itu. Mantra _ewsposrasuietrasiust _tampak berhasil, mantra kuno yang tidak pernah digunakan lagi semenjak empat ribu tahun yang lalu berhasil membuat naga itu tak dapat melawan.

"_Tolong aku, jangan kau sakiti anakku, kau boleh mengambil apa yang kau mau. Asal kau jangan kau sakiti anak-anakku_" ucap suara itu lagi. Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dan matannya berhenti menatap ke arah induk naga yang menatap ke arahnya.

"_Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, tetapi kau harus menyerahkan telur berwarna emas kepadaku," _kata Naruto

"_Untuk apa telurku itu?" _tanya suara itu.

"_Itu bukan telurmu, mereka memasuki telur itu ketika kau terkena mantra pembius," ._

"_Baiklah, tetapi aku tidak akan menampakkan bahwa aku yang mengasihnya, kau ambil sendiri saja. Tenagaku telah lenyap bersama mantra yang kau luncurkan," ._

Naga itu tiba-tiba jatuh bersama dengan lenyapnya lingkaran ungu sprial itu. Naruto maju dan mengambil telur emas yang berada di tengah-tengah telur itu. Perlahan Naruto mengapit telur itu dan dia memandang induk naga duri-hijau Indonesia itu. Dengan senyuman yang lemah Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati kepala naga lalu membelai sisik-sisik itu.

"_Terima kasih, kau begitu baik padaku"_

"_Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, kau tidak menggunakan mantra untuk menjinakkanku dan aku sangat kagum padamu, sudah puluhan tahun aku tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang bisa berbicara bahasa naga sepertimu. Sudah, kau jangan di sini nanti mereka curiga, selamat tinggal nak"_

Naruto bergerak ke seberang lapangan dan menanti poin yang akan muncul diatas. Madame Maxime mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke atas. Pita perak panjang meluncur keluar dari ujungnya membentuk angka sepuluh.

Setelah itu Mr Barty Crouch, pita perak dari tongkatnya meluncur dan membentuk angka sembilan.

Ludo Bagman meluncurkan pita dan membentuk angka tujuh diatas angkasa. Dan setelah itu juri terkhir yang dipilih oleh semua kepala sekolah yaitu Karkaroff meluncurkan angka –tiga. Sungguh aneh karena Naruto tidak ada luka sama sekali. Setelah itu Naruto dipaksa oleh Madam Pomfrey untuk meminum cairan aneh berwarna hijau.

"Hueks. Ramuan apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ramuan ini, ramuan yang berguna untuk menyehatkan tubuhmu, ini ramuan yang baru di temukan. Bukankah dirimu kekurangan tidur karena tugas pertama ini," ucap Madam Pomfrey. "Sehabis ini kau boleh pergi, kau tidak ada luka seperti peserta lainnya. Aku heran melihatmu luka tidak pernah ada bertahan lama di kulitmu."

"Itulah hebatnya aku madam," canda Naruto.

"Kau ini, sudah habiskan dulu ramuan itu," ucap Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"Buka Harry, kami ingin tahu isi telur itu," ucap semua anak yang berada di ruang rekreasi (anak Durmstrang, Tetsu Gakuen, dan Aloxon South ruangannya tersendiri) ketika Naruto memasuki ruang rekreasi.

"Kalian ingin ku buka ini," seru Harry yang membuat Naruto tertawa atas sikap Harry tersebut.

"Iya" kor semua anak Gryffindor.

"Baiklah" ucap Harry. Dia membuka penutup telur emas itu, teriakan nyaring menggema ke seluruh ruangan kecuali ruangan kamar Durmstrang, Aloxon South dan Tetsu Gakuen. Dengan cepat Harry menutup telur emas itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Neville.

"Entahlah, mungkin itu suara peri-rumah," ucap Hermione.

"Itu bukan suara peri-rumah , aku tahu suara peri-rumah seperti apa!" seru Naruto.

"Jadi di rumahmu juga ada peri-rumah?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja Hermy, kau tahukan keluargaku itu keluarga kuno yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang, jadi kami memiliki peri-rumah, jika kau ingin tahu aku tidak akan memberitahumu, sampai jumpa," ucap Naruto. Naruto menaiki kamarnya dengan memegang telur emas itu. Telur emas itu naruto letakkan di samping tempat tidurnya bersama dengan miniatur naga duri-hijau Indonesia yang sedang menyemburkan api.

* * *

**Di tempat lain...**

"Dear kau harus membunuhnya di tugas ketiga, jika kau tidak membunuhnya kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu," kata seseorang berjubah hitam dan berkerudung di balik kegelapan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu 'tuan' aku akan melaksanakan tugasmu," ucap seorang lagi tertunduk.

"Jangan kau buka samaranmu, ingat itu bearn," kata orang di kegelapan.

"Baiklah tuan. Selamat tinggal," ucap orang yang lainnya. Jubah seseorang itu melambai-lambai di kegelapan malam. Sedangkan itu seseorang lagi hanya tersenyum atau bisa dibilang seringaian yang bersarang di wajahnya.

"Tunggulah kematianmu, Naruto," ucap orang itu.

Orang itu menghilang dikegelapan malam yang semakin larut di Hogwarts.

* * *

"Bangun Naruto," teriak Rock Lee. Naruto seperti yang dulu-dulu dia tejatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"BAKA, sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan teriak di kupingku," teriak Naruto. Dirinya sudah berbentuk tidak beraturan.

"Habisnya sudah berapa cara kami membangunkanmu. Kau mau ikut tidak ke Hogsmeade" kata Rock Lee.

"Tentu saja aku ikut," ucap Naruto. Naruto langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan secepat kilat.

"Cepat sekali kau gantinya!" seru Nobita.

"Tentu saja, sekarangkan aku ada kencan dengan Luna," ucap Naruto.

GUBRAK. Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung terjatuh ke depan seketika. Sedangkan Naruto telah berjalan menuruni tangga dan lagsung melewati lukisan nyonya gemuk. Sepanjang jalan Naruto bersenandung dengan gembira tetapi tiba-tiba ada sesorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Siapa sih yang nepuk-nepuk pundakku?" tanya Naruto sambil berbalik badan. Tampaklah seseorang yang bercadar dan seperti tersenyum. Sebuah benda muggle keluar dari sakunya yang biasa dipakai oleh para ninja.

Crash...Jleb...Akh...

"Selamat tinggal," ucap orang itu. Orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Naruto hanya terbaring bersimbah darah di lorong dan perlahan matanya tertutup bersamaan dengan teriakkan beberapa orang.

* * *

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Madam Pomfrey di telinga Naruto.

"...dia sangat beruntung, jika saja kalian tidak menemukannya mungkin nyawanya telah menghilang."

Mata Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka, dirinya perlahan-lahan menegakkan dirinya.

"Awch"

"Jangan, lebih baik kau berbaring Naruto. Lukanya belum sembuh," kata Madam Pomfrey.

"Kau baikkan?" tanya Giant.

"Iya aku sudah baik, mungkin lebih baik dari yang tadi, awch," jawab Naruto. Naruto mulai merasakan 'sesuatu' di dirinya bergejolak.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Naruto. Minum ini, ramuan ini adalah ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi," ucap Madam Pomfrey. Dia memberikan ramuan itu pada Naruto. Naruto meminum ramuan itu dengan sekali telan saja.

"Sekarang, biarkan dia beristirahat, silahkan keluar semuanya," kata Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC.**

* * *

**Terimak kasih ya atas reviewnya.**

**Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya.  
**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih atas Review/flame DLL  
**


	8. Pesta Dansa Natal

**Terima kasih ya Ryosara Yusuf atas kritik dan sarannya semoga dapat saya perbaiki di fic ini. terus untuk Moyahime yang review pertama kali dan Anami Hime. Nai, Rara thanks udah review, Ameterasuuchi1, khusus Ero-Luchie Chan YAOI maaf tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaannya. Cappuccino 'Kapu san thaks, Ratri13,Guest thaks juga dan Lion serta Fox ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Thanks all yang udah baca maupun Review ^_^**

**Naruto : Udah cukup woy**

**Author : Jangan gitu dong, mereka semua tuh dan yang sedang baca fic ini adalah pembaca yang baik.**

**Naruto : Sudah, gue sakit tahu lo ganggu-ganggu.**

**Author : Alah hanya di tusuk samurai saja udah sakit sedangkan guruku di tusuk samurai mendal ...**

**Naruto : Benarkah *Tampang gak percaya**

**Author : Mendalem maksudnya.**

**Nobita : Huh daripada ngomong ga jelas kayak gini gak guna lebih baik baca saja ficnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi di ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan gorden berwarna putih itu cukup dibilang suasana yang ceria dibandingkan biasanya, tampaklah seorang pemuda metamorphogus sedang mengeliat di atas tempat tidur pasien tersebut dan kemudian terbangun dan tampaklah dimata pemuda itu tumpukan-tumpukan kartu ucapan cepat sembuh dan beberapa buah tangan untuk menjenguknya. Pemuda itu menatap banyak kartu ucapan dan dia menatap sebuket bunga yang bertuliskan"Cepat sembuh My Bunny" yang sudah dipastikan bahwa kartu tersebut berasal dari pacarnya.

Madam Pomfrey masuk dan memeriksa kesehatan Naruto dan kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto pergi sarapan di Aula Besar. Naruto berjalan dengan memakan beberapa makanan ringan yang dibawa oleh penjenguk yang dapat menjanggal perutnya untuk beberapa waktu sebelum dia melahap sarapan yang sebenarnya dan akan merangsang regenerasi sel yang membuat tubuhnya tambah sehat. Aula sudah hampir kosong ketika dia memasuki Aula Besar dan hanya menemukan Edward Qhuite dan beberapa temannya serta cucu dari Hokage ketiga itu. Ketika dia menghampiri mereka dipandangi dengan wajah begitu membuat Naruto heran.

"Ano Naruto-kun kau sudah sehat?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja Hinata," jawab Naruto."Eh, kemana semua orang?"

"Hari ini kunjungan ke Hogsmeade Mate dan yang kemarin tidak jadi karena peristiwa itu," jawab Nobita yang sedang membaca buku non fiksi karya muggle yang terkenal.

"Huh, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Naruto meninggalkan tempat makanannya yang kembali terisi penuh.

Semua mata kawanya itu menatap dan saling bertubrukan meminta penjelasan kepada masing-masing pemilik mata itu. "Ku rasa dia sedang sensi." Giant yang sejak tadi makan memulai pembicaraan itu.

"Dia bukan perempuan tahu," protes Hinata.

Hari minggu pagi yang indah dan dingin tentu saja hal ini disebabkan sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah Hogwarts menuju Hogsmeade dan tentu saja perjalanan itu cukup aneh karena dia dipandangi oleh wajah-wajah ingin tahu dari murid-murid Hogwarts yang lewat dan sapaan dari mereka yang hangat. Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki Honeydukes dan membeli beberapa makanan yang langsung dia masukkan ke dalam tas kecilnya, selain itu pemuda itu mengunjungi kedai minuman yang sangat terkenal pada murid-murid Hogwarts dan memesan beberapa minuman dan dia habiskan sampai sore dan kembali lagi ke kastil karena tidak berjumpa dengan orang yang sedang sangat dia cari yang hanya meninggalkan sebuket bunga di saat dirinya masuk rumah sakit. Dia berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kastil yang sudah berubah dengan seburat jingga memberi warna pada kastil itu membuat kastil tersebut bagai lukisan yang nyata.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title : Hogwarts The Magic School**

**Rate : Teen**

**Disclaimer : **

**Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Doraemon belong to Fujiko F Fujio (Alm)**

**Genre : Fantasi/Adventure/mungkin sedikit Crime**

**Warning : Typo, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Pesta Dansa**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam itu memang enak akan tetapi tidak seenak jika matamu tidak melihat pujaan hatimu rasanya seperti dadamu dihujami oleh bayak jarum dan membuatnya nyeri sekali. Waktu makan malam yang lama terasa cepat ketika dirimu lagi memikirkan wanitamu dan terpecah menjadi memikirkan tugasmu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu sulit hanya memecahkan kode saja berbeda dengan pikiran atas kekasihmu. Okey itu terlalu berlebihan. Naruto berjalan menuju asramanya dan dengan galak dan teganya dia menyihir Sasuke yang menghalanginya dengan berbagai cara dan sihir dari tongkat sihir Sasuke dengan kasarnya dan sebuah bogem mentah menghajar pipi mulus Sasuke yang akan langsung dibalas oleh Sasuke menggunakan jurus andalannya jika tidak di sihir oleh Naruto.

Ada yang mau bertanya mengapa Naruto begitu? Baiklah disini akan dijelaskan kenapa Naruto bersikap begitu pada teman setimnya, kejadian ini berlangsung pada bulan juni awal liburan musim panas dua tahun yang lalu disaat liburan karena telah menyelesaikan kelas satu dengan peringkat yang dibilang memuaskan dan liburan itu dia menjalankan misi tingkat A bersama dengan Sasuke saja.

#**FLASHBLACK#**

Hari yang panas dan cerah itu dilakukan dengan riang gembira dilakukan oleh Naruto karena hari itu adalah hari ke dua dia menginjakkan kakinya di desa kelahirannya dan sekarang sang hokage putri Tsunade memanggilnya untuk memberikan misi baru kepada remaja berusia dua belas tahun ini dan dia mendapatkan rekan setimnya Sasuke rekan di tim 7. Mereka menjalankan misi memecahkan dan membawa tersangka kasus pembunuhan ketua keluarga terpandang di sebuah desa yang berada dalam kawasan negara HI yang membutuhkan waktu tempuh ke desa itu ketika matahri berubah jingga. Lawan yang akan mereka hadapi adalah ninja pelarian tingkat S dengan menggunakan alasan tertentu dan membunuh ketua klan tersebut.

"Huh, kau selalu merepotkan," ejek Sasuke.

"Hei disini kau yang merepotkanku tahu," marah Naruto.

"Kau merepotkanku karena kau ada dihatiku," ucap Sasuke *wah-wah para Fujoshi langsung teriak kayaknya.

Dengan tebasan pedang cakra merah dia membunuh setiap pasukan yang diberikan oleh musuh untuk menghalau mereka dan membuat mereka kelelahan sebelum bertarung dengan shinobi itu dan menghabisi pasukan ninja itu.

"Kau menyukaiku teme, tapi sayang... ," kata Naruto menebas pedang samurai itu ke leher lima pasukan yang akan menyerangnya. " Aku tidak menyukaimu" dan tebasan lagi mengakhiri perkataan mereka.

"Hei Tegu Toru keluar kau," teriak Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke dan orang yang sedang dicarinya dan langsung terjatuh dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Jadi kau yang membunuh Tenahoru ya, kau akan diinterogasi oleh Ibiki-_sensei_ kalau begitu," ucap Naruto dingin. "Dan kau yang di sana, keluar kau," sambung Naruto dengan menggerakkan dan membidik target dengan kunai tetapi pria berjubah hitam dan sedikit warna laut dengan wajah tertutup topeng yang langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

"Sial, dasar pengecut," teriak Naruto kesal sambil melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya aneh. "Apa?"

"Kalau ada waktu menatapku lebih baik kau habiskan dengan membawa dia ke kantor Ibiki-_sensei_ mengerti." Suara bariton yang walaupun tak tampak menampar Sasuke dan memberitahu padanya siapa ketuanya dibandingkan dia yang chunin itu.

"Baik," turut Sasuke.

**#Flshback End**

"Eh," teriak Naruto mengingat sesuatu. Orang yang menusuknya kemarin adalah orang yang sama pada penangkapan buronan itu.

"Ada apa? Kau menyadari barusan saja menghajar temanmu!" ucap Sakura.

"Bukan itu, orang yang menusukku kemarin sama dengan pria berjubah hitam biru yang ku ceritakan waktu dulu." Kata Naruto.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sai dan Sakura.

"Ya dan apa urusan kalian," ketus Naruto berlalu dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Dia berjalan menaiki tangga dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk membongkar orang yang menusuknya kemarin dan membuat semua ini menjadi rumit sekali dan hanya tempat tidurlah tempat dia membuang atau menyimpan ingatan itu dalam pikirannya yang malah membuat dia bermimpi dengan aneh yang membuatnya sering terbangun dan kemudian kembali tertidur.

Kegelapan masih menyelimutinya ketika Naruto bangun dalam tidurnya bermimpikan mimpi yang buruk lagi. Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya untuk menyinari mahluk hidup di seluruh wilayah British tersebut, Naruto ke ruang rekreasi yang hanya disinari oleh abu pembakaran kemarin segelas piala meluncurkan isinya ke dalam tenggorokan Naruto. Pemandangan yang dilihat dari mata safir itu hanya gerombolan pohon dan di tempat terparkirnya beberapa kendaraan yang dipakai oleh ke dua belas sekolah, tidak ada yang aneh sampai dia melihat jubah hitam dengan warna biru sedikit itu lagi, orang yang sama pada waktu misi tingkat A nya dan orang yang telah menusuk tubuhnya dua hari yang lalu. Melihat orang itu mengarahkan Naruto untuk mengunakan legillimens untuk mengetahui isi pikiran orang yang berjalan itu tetapi tak disangkanya legillimens yang dilakukannya tidak dapat menembus orang itu dan dia malah menembus ke dalam pikiran lawan bicara orang berjubah tersebut dan setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka mebuat tubuh Naruto menegang selama pembicaraan itu serta alasan mereka ingin membunuh dirinya dengan rencana pembunuhannya.

"Hei Naruto!" sapa Sakura ketika dia melihat Naruto yang sedang seriusnya menatap keluar.

"Hm, ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Kau sedang melakukan Apa?" Sakura tidak menjawab dia bertanya pada Naruto.

"Dengan melihat kau sudah tahukan," jawab Naruto dengan suara yang dapat dibilang tidak lembut dan tidak pula kasar.

"Oh ya, kemarin kenapa seperti itu pada Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Maaf saja untuk ini aku tidak dapat jawab," ucap Naruto.

"Hei Naru kita lagi berbicara bisa kau perhatikan aku," ujar Sakura kesal.

"Sakura bisakah kau diam," kata Naruto kasar kemudian dia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya bingung.

Dengan segala cara Naruto memahami aura dari orang itu dan orang yang satunya lagi di dalam hutan terlarang. Dengan cepat Naruto berjalan mengikuti aura itu ketika matahari sudah bersinar terang sehingga dengan terpaksa harus berpindah tujuan menjadi kamar asrama untuk mengganti bajunya itu.

* * *

Seminggu yang lalu mungkin dia akan kesal dan malas dengan tugas pertama yang menyita waktunya hanya untuk sebutir telur yang jika dibuka akan keluar jeritan yang membuat kuping ini sakit sekali dan jika sekarang dia memilih lebih baik melawan naga daripada harus menjalani tugas tambahan yang baru saja di umumkan oleh Profesor Mcgonaggal di depan kelas Transfigurasi.

"Sebagai tuan rumah Hogwarts diwajibkan untuk mengadakan pesta dansa aku harap kalian sebagai anggota asrama Gryffindor dan bagi kalian berdua ...," ucap Mcgonaggal menunjuk mata tajamnya kepada Naruto dan Harry yang menatap tajam. " Jangan keluar terlebih dahulu ketika pelajaran selesai."

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ...

Seluruh murid –kecuali Harry dan Naruto– keluar dari kelas itu dengan semangat sekali memikirkan makan siang mereka.

"Baiklah Mr Uzumaki, Mr Potter sebagai peraturan saya akan membacakan peraturannya kepada kalian berdua bahwa sepuluh juara jika sekarang dua belas juara harus datang pada pesta dansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing sebagai pembuka acara." McGonaggal membacakan peraturan yang tertulis dalam sebuah perkamen.

"Jadi kalian berdua diwajibkan untuk membawa pasangan kalian ke lantai dansa dan jangan ada yang tidak datang antara kalian, jika tidak kalian di detensi olehku." Ucap McGonaggal mengancam.

"Ba-baik Profesor," ujar Naruto menurut.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan wajah yang ditekuk membuat ke dua orang sahabatnya menatap wajah mereka dengan khawatir tentang yang dibicarakan oleh McGonaggal kepada mereka berdua.

"Hei sobat, apa yang di bicarakan McGonaggal kepada kalian berdua?" tanya Ron.

"Hm ... biasa, tentang Piala Dunia Triwizard," jawab Harry.

"Jadi kenapa wajah kalian begitu?" tanya Harmione.

"Kami harus membawa pasangan ke pesta dansa natal," jawab Harry dan Naruto lesu.

"APA?" teriak Ron dan Harmione bersamaan.

"Tidak usah ribut deh," ucap Naruto bosan.

Berjalan dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh Harmione dan Ron membuat Naruto sedikit demi sedikit melupakan permasalahannya tadi dan wajah bertambah cerah ketika dia melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang berdiri menatap ke pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan wanita itu, Naruto menghampiri wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, ayo kita ke aula duluan," ajak Harmione kepada ke dua pria itu.

Ketika teman-temannya sibuk pergi dari tempat itu Naruto mulai percakapannya terlebih dahulu kepada Luna.

"Hei mengapa kemarin tidak tampak my honey?" sapa Naruto lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kita tidak bertemu sekarang," ucap Luna.

"Mengapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak Naru," ucap Luna tanpa embel-embel My Bunny. "Hanya saja ..."

Sebelum perkataan itu selesai, Naruto memotongnya denga pertanyaan. "Hanya saja Apa?"

"Sudahlah, yang pasti aku tidak ingin hubungan ini berlanjut," teriak Luna frustasi berlari dari lorong itu.

"Hei Lovegood, aku butu penjelasanmu." Naruto berteriak kepada Luna yang sudah berada di ujung lorong.

"Aku tidak mau menjelaskannya Uzumaki," balas Luna berteriak juga.

Naruto berbalik dan pergi menuju Aula Besar tanpa melihat raut wajah Luna dan ucapan Luna terakhir.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu menderita My Bunny."

Terdengar sebuah suara yang dingin di dekat Luna. "Bagus Lony, kau membuat dirinya menderita dengan rasa putus asa dan tersakiti, pertahankan ya anak manis atau kau ingin ..."

"Ya aku tahu itu mahluk terkutuk," ujar Luna berteriak didalam telinga orang itu dan pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan sang empu telinga merasakan dengingan di gendang telinganya.

"Cih, perempuan sialan."

* * *

Nasib sial mendera Naruto tak habis-habisnya mulai dari namanya yang keluar dari piala api sialan itu, melawan naga, tugas tambahan yang ternyata dansa dan sekarang diputusi oleh pacarnya sendiri membuat naruto menjadi memikirkan nasib sialnya itu. Dia dengan isengnya mengajak Hinata yang pertama kali di ajaknya Shizuka yang rupanya telah mendapati pasangan dansanya yaitu Nobita dan tak disangka-sangka meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya mengajak Hinata ke pesta dansa yang langsung diucapkan oleh Hinata dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang seperti orang yang sedang melamun atau orang yang kebanyakkan minum. Jadilah sekarang Naruto memakai jubah pesta yang di sediakan oleh Jiraiya yang sudah mengetahui akan ada pesta dansa dan membelikan Naruto jubah orange kuning dengan sedikit warna biru membentuk gelombang dengan satu garis saja. Naruto bertemu dengan Naruto disaat mereka berada di depan pintu oak besar Aula besar dan dimalam itu Hinata tampak cantik dengan rambut yang di sanggul dan sedit di kucir membentuk gelombang pada helaian rambut di depan wajahnya, sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan jika saja Harmione tidak keluar dengan memakai gaunnya dan tampak cantik dengan gaun itu. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah berbaris dengan rapi dengan Naruto dibelakang Harry yang dengan canggung memasuki tangannya ke dalam tangan Parvati Patil.

Semua peserta memasuki ke dalam Aula Besar mulai dari Asreal, Astraxel, Al-Taruf, Aloxon South, Beauxbatons, hingga Naruto sebagai juara ke dua belas. Musik penggiring mengalun lembut ketika Naruto sampai di tengah lantai dansa dan kemudian dengan anggunnya Hinata mengikuti dansa Naruto yang terkesan canggung untuknya, seperti satu dengan harmonisasi dengan musiknya pasangan dansa Naruto dan Hinata berdansa tanpa henti sampai waktu seperti tidak dapat mengejar lagi.

"Kau kelihatan cantik Hinata-_chan_," bisik Naruto lembut di telinga Hinata membuat wajah putih itu bersemu merah.

"Jangan menggodaku Naruto," bisik Hinata pada telinga Naruto dengan sedikit hembusan angin di telinga Naruto.

Mereka berdua menari tanpa tahu bahwa sesosok orang melihat mereka yang sedang menari dengan pasangan tarinya sendiri yang ketika itu tak tampak lagi disudut mata Naruto karena banyak orang yang sudah memasuki lantai dansa untuk berdansa bersama alunan orkestra itu.

"Bahagialah dulu dirimu, sebelum aku membalaskan dendam kelompokku."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

A/N : bagaimana masih gajekah, sepertinya ini meleset dari perkiraan yang ingin di publish tanggal sehabis ujian UN tapi malah malam sebelum Try Out menulis fic gaje ini. Tetap semangat reviewnya ya.

**.**

**.**

**Diperbatasan kecamatan, Desa Indra Sakti, kecamatan Tapung (rencana mau dibuat Kabupaten), Kabupaten Kampar, Provinsi Riau.**

**04-04-2013**

**Di sudut kamar tidur.**


End file.
